


My All Blue

by nefertiti_reads



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot of One Piece characters sprinkled in, Alternate Universe, Bisexual, British, F/F, F/M, French Sanji, Gay, High School, I had fun, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Zoro, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, secondary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti_reads/pseuds/nefertiti_reads
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries.It's been in my head for a while but it's an AU where we follow mostly Sanji's life as he escapes Judge and finds a better life with Zeff.It is set in England and I've kept some of the wilder concepts from One Piece, like hair colours for example.I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 131
Kudos: 235





	1. I need a map

Chapter 1

It was August second, 2000, and his story starts in England, in Devon to be precise, on the Vinsmoke mansion grounds. Although technically his story started in Marseille, France, but that’s not important right now.

“Throw the ball,” Judge Ordered.

Ichiji stepped up and threw the red rugby ball as far as he could. The ball sailed through the air perfectly and Ichiji let a small smile slip past his control.

“Alright next!”

Niji, stepped up and threw his own blue rugby ball and just like Ichiji’s it flew all the way down to the very end of the garden.

Judge bellowed out a laugh and Niji joined him.

“You’re perfect son, literally perfect!” He crowed. “Yonji, you’re next!”

Yonji quickly stepped up and threw his green oval shaped ball. He wanted the ordeal over and done with as soon as possible.

His sailed the furthest, hitting the walls that surrounded the perimeter of their mansion.

“Brilliant,” Judge said clapping his hands. “You’ll be a star for sure!” Then he sighed and looked at his last son that was waiting behind Yonji.

He was shorter than the rest and not that great at sports. At least not like his brothers.

“Should we even bother Sanji?”

Sanji didn’t say anything and kept on looking at the grass at his feet.

“Sanji, look at me when I’m talking to you!” Judge bellowed and Sanji jumped, his head snapping up. “Throw your ball.” He growled.

Sanji gulped and picked up his generic rugby ball. He didn’t get a custom made one. He didn’t get custom made anything except from his clothes. He wasn’t worthy of it, that’s what his father always told him.

He got into position, brought his right arm back and threw the ball as far as he could. He landed half way across their garden.

Judge sighed and looked to the heavens, “Pathetic, you’re pathetic!”

He marched over to Sanji, “You will never learn! Did you practise like I told you to?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t talk back to me! It’s obvious that you’re lying!” Judge screamed. His face was contorted with rage.

Sanji was so terrified but he couldn’t run. He couldn’t hide.

“Reiju, a girl can throw better than you. Are you not ashamed?”

Sanji didn’t know if it was ok to answer or not so he stayed quiet. That was the wrong thing to do.

A slap rang across the gardens and Sanji flew to the ground. He was thankful that at least he was on grass this time.

Judge raised his arm to hit Sanji again and suddenly Ichiji was in front of Judge.

“I’ll take care of him,” he said.

“You can handle it?”

“Of course, I can discipline him. Didn’t you have that important meeting with Peterson?”

“Oh… oh yes I did! Thank you for reminding me, my boy! This is why I named you number one. You’re more useful than my useless assistant!”

Said assistant rushed forward flustered, “I wasn’t sure if I should interrupt.”

“So you’d have me miss my meeting?” Judge bellowed marching past her.

She followed shaking her head, “Of course not.”

“Do better!”

Once they were gone Ichiji, Niji and Yonji turned to Sanji.

“Are you going to hit me now?” Sanji asked.

They didn’t say anything. They just took a turn to punch and kick him and then they walked off.

They never spoke directly to him and they never looked him in the eyes.

* * *

Later that night Sanji was in the dungeon. They didn’t like to call it that because they were civilised and if any of their neighbours knew Judge would be ruined but that’s what it was.

Sanji was talking to the rats who often kept him company. He spent so much time down there in his own personal cell that they recognised him and he recognised them. He even named them.

“Hello Mr Tokyo,” he said in soft French. “It’s been so long since you’ve visited. I’m afraid I don’t have cheese today… Ichiji took my stash but I’ll have some tomorrow don’t you worry. You have to come, you have to be here…”

Another rat wondered in, immediately recognising Sanji and going to him. Sanji picked it up and smiled, “Miss America, my fair lady. You never fail to visit me.”

Miss America wiggled her nose in the air and Sanji giggled.

At that moment the iron door at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeon opened. Sanji gasped and gently put Miss America down and laid his head down on the concrete floor. Not that he felt it given his dad made him wear an American Football helmet hoping it would inspire him to “Be a man”.

The rats instinctively hid behind Sanji, he was the only one who treated them kindly.

The person walked down the stairs and then stood in front of the bars that kept Sanji in his ‘room’.

They didn’t say anything but Sanji didn’t lift his head. It was a trap and he knew it, he had to keep his head down!

The person placed a plate on the floor and left after staring for what felt like an hour.

When the metal door closed again Sanji got up.

There was a plate of spaghetti and a small slice of cheese.

That was nice, he hadn’t experienced kindness since his mother died.

He hadn’t eaten since Monday and it was Wednesday night. He sniffed and slipped his arm through the bars. He broke off the cheese and gave half to Mr Tokyo and half to Miss America. Then through the bars he slowly ate his dinner.

* * *

It was August eighteenth and Sanji was on the field of grass they called their pitch kicking a ball around. He was practising. If he could get dribbling right his father wouldn’t be so mad.

But then he also had to master fencing, American football, swimming, strength training and gymnastics. It was exhausting and on a nearly empty stomach as well.

“I can’t believe Dad is going to let us go to school this year!” Yonji exclaimed.

They were going to be allowed to go to school? Judge never told him that.

“Finally,” Niji muttered.

“Home-schooling has become difficult since…” Ichiji stopped talking.

It got difficult since Mom died, Sanji wished they’d just say it sometimes. It was like she never existed.

“Anyway he needs to concentrate on business.”

“School will be fun,” Yonji said. “We only have two weeks until we go.”

“Yeah,” Ichiji and Niji said.

“And we’ll be in school all day,” Ichiji said. “It’ll be different.”

Sanji didn’t know how, Judge would just find another way to torture him. Although, of course for his brothers it was sure to be fun. They were the perfect sons, the successes. After Reiju Judge had wanted a son so he had been delighted when Sora, their late mother, got pregnant with quadruplets and all boys. 

When they were born Ichiji, Niji and Yonji had been very healthy but Sanji… Sanji had been weak and frail from birth, at least that was what Judge said. His mother, however, always told him how he probably had had a hard time keeping the other four in line and that’s why he was small and how he was the most intuitive baby.

That didn’t mean anything to Judge though.

Speaking of the devil…

“This is what I like to see,” he said striding to them. For a large man he moved surprisingly quietly. “My four boys practising football together, keep this up and you may play for Arsenal.”

“I thought you said football was a commoner’s game,” Niji said suddenly laughing.

“Yes but for Sanji this may be his only option.” Judge said smirking. Sanji looked at the ground. “Alright, it’s time for the drills! Starting positions!”

So they started. They started with football drills, then American football drills, then fencing and finally they were going to move on to swimming.

However on their way to the pool Sanji’s legs just gave out from under him.

“Get up,” Niji growled surprising Sanji. Since when did he know Sanji existed.

“I can’t!”

“Just quickly get up,” Niji insisted and then snapped to attention when Judge doubled back to see what was wrong.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Judge sighed when he saw Sanji laying in the gravel. “You good for nothing, waste of space will never amount to anything!” He bellowed. And with each step closer to Sanji that he took the higher his arm raised.

Before he could lay a finger on him though Ichiji ran over and punched Sanji in the face. It didn’t hurt as much as being hit by a fully grown man but it still hurt.

He’d learned not to make a sound though.

Without a word Yonji and Niji hit him too, and they hit him again and again, until Judge was smiling again.

“Go to your room,” Judge said straightening up. “You’re done for today.”

Like they were machines his brothers immediately stopped; without a backward glance they followed their father clutching their towels.

Someone grabbed him by his arm and lifted him up, he didn’t register who. They carried him to his ‘room’.

“They’re monsters those children, monsters.”

Yes they were, but it was weird, Sanji thought, that only Ichiji punched him in the face and only once.

* * *

“You’ve got to get stronger,” Reiju his older sister said. She was sitting in front of his prison cross-legged. “That’s the only reason he picks on you.”

“I am the smartest and he still loves them more than me. Even if I get stronger it won’t matter because they’ll always be stronger. It’s useless… I’m useless…”

“You’re not!”

“Why are you here? If they find you here again they’ll beat me and I’m tired today.” Sanji said and he hugged his legs to his chest. His whole body hurt.

Reiju bit her lip. “Have you ever thought of running away?”

“Great, so you don’t want me here either…”

“No, it’s just. Anything is better than this…”

“Why are you complaining? He loves you.”

“You don’t hear what he says when you’re gone.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it was just a thought.”

“Where would I go? He only allows you and them outside, I’ve never been out.”

He’d never been to the beach… he’d never seen anything but the mansion.

“Listen, all you need to do is find the police…” she said. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “They look like this and the local police station is not that far away.”

“Unless you have a map that is useless.”

“I can get you a map.”

“The police will just bring me back and he’ll kill me. I don’t want to risk it.”

“But Sanji…”

He shuffled around until he had his back to her, “Leave me alone.”

Reiju reached for him but he was too far away and the bars were in the way. She let her arm fall.

“Fine, I’ll leave.”

As soon as she was gone his friends returned.

“Mrs Italy, Miss America, Mr Beijing,” he greeted them. “She took a long time I know… so where was I? Oh yes, my dream… I was reading in the library when Dad was on a conference call and did you know people can cook as a job? People can make delicious things and it’s not stupid? Dad always says cooks are stupid but without cooks we would starve… although I’m starving… I read about that too… I learned a new word as well, malnutrition. But I won’t let that happen to you. When I’m grown, no one will go hungry!”

* * *

_[flashback]_

_“How is my little Prince!” A beautiful woman asked. She had bright blonde hair that flowed down her back. She was tall and slender, with a beautiful smile. She was Sanji’s mother._

_“I’m fine Mommy, I missed you.” He said when he leapt into her arms._

_“You saw me this morning, my dear,” Sora beamed in French, she rarely ever spoke English._

_“Too long ago!”_

_Sora laughed hugging her son close._

_“Were they nice to you today?”_

_Sanji shrugged, “They let me play with them for a little bit then Dad found us and hit me. He said I make them lazy…”_

_Sora’s face hardened, “My dear little Prince would never do such a thing. You’re so sweet and caring. I love you.”_

_“I love you too Mom,” Sanji sighed. “I wish I could stay here forever.”_

_Sora coughed, “Me too… me too.”_

_But unfortunately she hadn’t been granted that blessing._

_She thought perhaps this was her punishment for marrying Judge and having children with him._

_She should have ran away, she should have taken them away… but she had nowhere else to go._

* * *

It was the day before their first day at school and Sanji was ironing their clothes.

“What are you doing?” Judge bellowed.

Sanji startled and let go of the iron.

“Are you ironing and watching TV? You don’t have time to study or to practise your physical activities but you have time to iron and watch TV like you’re a maid? Or a woman?”

“I’m sorry I just wanted us to look presentable for school tomorrow because Mom said…”

Sanji felt ringing in his ears as he fell to the ground. Then he felt himself being lifted and then hit to the ground again, something wet trickled fast from his nose. 

Someone screamed, “You’ll kill him!”

“I don’t care!”

“But you promised!”

“Do you want to be next?”

Judge hit him again and he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up in a dark room… oh right, it was his ‘room’.

Gingerly he sat up from where he was dumped on the floor. He whole body hurt way more than when his brothers beat him. His face felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t open one eye and his legs felt awful and oh… his middle… he felt his chest and nearly collapsed. What had happened?

It was then that he noticed someone was in front of him. He froze but then he saw the flash of pink and relaxed, Reiju. It was Reiju.

“What?” He croaked.

She looked up and her face was a mess. Ah, that’s why it felt wrong. She was crying. She never cried. And now she was crying… for him?

“I’m so sorry! We tried to save you but… you have to leave.” She sobbed.

Sanji sighed, he knew now that he would die if he stayed but… how could he leave?

“How?”

Reiju’s hands shook as she fumbled in her pockets.

“He’s gone to a dinner tonight, Sally has the keys and… and,” her voice shook, “We printed a map… we have a map to the police. We’ll help you leave the grounds but please… please don’t stay here!”

Sanji’s own eyes began to well with tears, “Ok! I’ll run away!”

Reiju beamed, she was overcome with relief. She got up and ran up the stairs, the map clutched in her hand. “Sally,” she whispered, “Come quickly!”

Judge’s assistant was immediately there. First she stepped in and locked the iron door then with Reiju she ran down the steps to the dungeon. She then marched off to a corner of the room Reiju and Sanji had never paid attention to. She fumbled around and really struggled until suddenly there was a rectangle shaped hole in the wall.

A door, there was a second door! The children thought astonished.

Sally then doubled back to open Sanji’s cell. Her hands shook as she slipped the key in.

She refused to think of it as Sanji’s room. It was so bare, all he had was a square made out of concrete. He didn’t even have a blanket. She was sick to her stomach she hadn’t rescued him sooner.

Once the cell was open she swooped in and gently picked up Sanji. She carried him out of the door and Sanji found that just as he thought his ‘room’ was next to his hell… the garden.

Sally didn’t stop though, she took a left and ran down the path following it as it led to the front of the mansion. Once they were there she stayed to the edges of the drive, in the dark, and ran down it until she reached the gate. She put in the code and the person sized gate next to the car sized gate opened.

They walked through and closed the door behind them. They kept on running and running, until they reached the street. Then they turned left and ran along the street for twenty minutes until they saw the village ahead of them.

At the edge of the village Sally gently placed Sanji on his feet.

“Crap,” she wheezed look at his bare soles. “I didn’t grab you shoes!”

“I’m glad, at least then you won’t be in too much trouble. Why did you help me? Dad could kill you?”

“I don’t care, as long as he doesn’t kill you.” She gasped clutching her side. She was great runner, she ran marathons, and she’d secretly been training Reiju as Judge refused to, but still carrying someone and running was not easy.

She straightened and took a deep breath. “Reiju the map.”

Reiju handed it to Sanji, she too was panting.

“Follow the yellow brick road,” Sally said smiling a little.

“He’s not allowed to watch TV,” Reiju whispered.

“Oh right, sorry, well why did they draw a yellow brick road then?”

“Because his colour is yellow,” Reiju said giving Sally a look.

Sally rolled her eyes.

“I’ve got it, thank you.” Sanji said. He then turned and without looking back limped away from them.

He didn’t want to see them leaving him. He didn’t want to cry as he said goodbye. So he concentrated on the map and limped to safety and freedom.


	2. Limp to Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for child abuse/ implied child abuse  
> Judge is horrible so I didn't change that in this AU.  
> With Sanji's brothers I wanted to explore what they'd be like without genetic manipulation but still with the toxic influence of Judge. How would they cope? How would they fight back?  
> If you hate the Vinsmoke brothers then I suggest not reading this fic.

Chapter 2

He followed the map diligently but it was taking longer because of his leg and his middle and his side… his whole body was a mess. Plus he was hungry. He last ate on Friday and it was Sunday. If it wasn’t for his mystery saviour he would have starved to death a long time ago.

Every couple of days someone visited him in his cell and left him a plate of food.

He wished he knew who it was but he never dared to look. He was too scared.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” A man bellowed.

He was so startled he fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

“Are you ok?”

Sanji gasped, he’d let out a noise! He was so close as well.

He couldn’t go back! He couldn’t!

He clamped his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes.

“Crap, you don’t have bloody shoes on! What were you thinking? You could get… hurt… oh my goodness…”

Sanji opened one eye.

There was a large man standing over him. He was blond like his father and tall like his father but unlike his father he had a funny moustache that curled up at the ends. He had short hair unlike his father and kind brown eyes.

It was the eyes that did it.

Sanji lowered his hands.

“Help me, I have to go to the police! Please!”

“Who did this to you?” He asked gently.

“My father.”

The man’s mouth snapped shut and he reached for Sanji, his face angry. Sanji flinched away from him and the man lowered his arm. “May I hold you? I can carry you to the police.”

“Oh, yes please.”

The man gently lifted him up and easily carried him to the police station. It was the first time in his whole life that he felt safe in the arms of a man.

* * *

The people at the police station were so nice, they gave him hot chocolate and wiped the blood off his face! They didn’t shout at him and always hesitated to touch him.

“What happens now?” The man asked. Sanji had learned that his name was Zeff and he was the local chef!

“We’re going to need to take him to the hospital to get him checked out and then foster care.” The kind Officer Smith said.

“What’s that?” Sanji asked.

Zeff looked uncomfortable.

“Is it bad?” Sanji’s hands began to shake.

“No, it’s not bad…” Zeff said turning to him. He then turned back to Officer Smith. “I’ll take him.”

“There’s a lot of paper work, it’s not as simple as taking him and it’s a lot of responsibility.”

“I don’t care, anything you need to do I’ll do it. I won’t leave his side until it is safe to do so… please I am willing to be his foster parent… let me. Don’t you want him going to someone who won’t put him in the same situation his bastard father has put him in?”

The officer sighed and glanced at Sanji. The boy was only six and so badly beaten he was propped up by pillows on the chair and Officer Jenkins barely left his side scared he’d just tip over.

Zeff was responsible, tough and not at all scared of Judge. He was also kind although he pretended he wasn’t.

“Ok, I’ll make it happen. But first the hospital. We must go to the hospital and Maccoby, there are four more children in that home. We need to get them out of that situation and arrest Judge.”

Wow, they were actually arresting him. Sanji was amazed. Then the ambulance came and he got to ride in it with Zeff.

“What kind of a chef are you?”

“I cook French food,” he said looking at Sanji worriedly.

“Really,” Sanji exclaimed and then winced.

“Stop moving will you,” Zeff said taking a hold of Sanji’s hand. “Why are you so excited?”

“I’m French,” he exclaimed. “My mother even taught us how to speak French. I also want to be a chef.”

Zeff smiled for the first time that evening. “That is so weird, what are the odds I’d meet a miniature chef?”

Sanji shrugged and then winced, “I’m not good at maths.”

“How about you calm down and then we’ll treat your wounds and you can run around again.”

“I’ll try, it’s just… I really never have to see him again?”

“No,” they all said.

Sanji smiled even though it hurt.

* * *

Judge returned home that evening in high spirits. He’d had a great night networking whilst pretending to care for some pathetic charity.

Sally greeted him at the door, “Good day sir?”

“The best day,” he beamed. “I will not need dinner. I just want to say good night to my boys and Reiju. Where are they?”

“They’re in their rooms sir,” she said.

Judge nodded and moved off.

Ichiji, Niji and Yonji had their own rooms in the west wing whilst Reiju had the east wing to herself.

They all couldn’t sleep. They were all thinking about Sanji.

“He’s back,” Yonji said. “We have to go back to our rooms.”

“No, wait,” Niji said. “You shouted at him, he’s going to beat you!”

“And what, you’re going to stop him?” Ichiji scoffed.

“I might!”

“Don’t be stupid and go to your rooms.”

“But…”

“Go!”

Niji and Yonji sighed and quickly left and returned to their rooms. Five minutes later Judge came by to greet them.

He started in Yonji’s room and worked his way from Niji’s to Ichiji’s.

Ichiji was nervous himself.

_[flashback]_

_The three boys were with Judge in his study. They sat on the leather sofa facing him as he drank whiskey._

_“That stupid child. He was always Sora’s favourite… what’s so special about him? He’s bringing us down. He’s bringing you down and making you soft.”_

_“I’m sorry Dad,” Yonji said._

_“No, I’m sorry. I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. If I had you wouldn’t be pleading with me not to hit him.”_

_The boys looked down at their hands ashamed._

_“I mean who needs him? Who knows him? He’s never been to the village or the beach. No one has seen him, he could disappear and no one would know.” Judge suddenly sat up ecstatic. “That’s it! I’ll kill him and bury him in the garden and he’ll finally be of use to me. The flowers might finally start to grow again.”_

_Ichiji stopped breathing, Niji’s muscles froze and Yonji was on the verge of tears. They were five and their mother had just died._

_“I’ll beat him!” Ichiji exclaimed._

_“What?” Judge gasped._

_“If I hit him he’ll be mad and he’ll work harder! Then Dad will have four athletes and four people to do his business! I’ll beat him and make him a man.”_

_Judge smirked and leaned back in his chair, “You really think that will make a difference?”_

_“Yes, six fists are better than two.” He said nudging Niji._

_“Yes, we can beat him.” Niji said. “We’re better than fighting than him anyway so he won’t defeat us.”_

_Judge smiled, not the scary murder smile, but the satisfied smile. “Finally, you’re on my side.”_

_“We’ll stay on your side and you won’t kill Sanji promise? It’s bad for our brand.”_

_“You’re right, I promise.”_

_[end]_

“He promised,” Ichiji whispered. He couldn’t get the image of the battered Sanji lifelessly lying on the floor out of his mind.

His little brother. He promised his mom he would protect them especially Sanji…

At least Reiju took the map he and Niji made and took him away. At least Sanji was free.

He hoped Sanji was free. Reiju didn’t tell him if the plan worked. She didn’t tell him anything. Her and Sally acted like nothing had happened. Everyone did…

Perhaps he should act too.

“Ichiji,” Judge said peaking around the door. He smiled when he saw his son. He was thankful that at least they all had Sora’s eyes. The only thing they inherited from Judge was his awful eyebrows. “How are you?”

“I’m great! How was the function?”

“It was brilliant, I made a lot of connections.” He said stepping into the room. “I am building your future son, our empire. Before you’re sixteen you’ll be powerful and rich beyond compare.”

“Great!”

“But son,” he said sitting on Ichiji’s bed. The mood abruptly shifted. “If you stop me from beating Sanji again, I’ll make you watch as I kill him. Maybe then that softness will leave you.”

Ichiji swallowed. He was evil. He was so evil. Ichiji prayed he wouldn’t become evil too.

“Understood father.”

“Good boy.”

He leaned over and kissed Ichiji on his forehead and stood up. “Sleep now, you have school tomorrow. You don’t want to miss it.”

Ichiji laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Judge left the room.

Ichiji was about to count sheep to sleep when he heard sirens and a lot of them. He sat up.

The sirens got closer. They were banging on the gate. The sound echoed around their lifeless estate.

The house woke up and someone went to open the gate.

The banging stopped.

They were getting even closer and suddenly banging resounded throughout the house.

“Boys, stay in your rooms! I’ll sort this out!” Judge bellowed and the boys dared not disobey.

When Judge reached the main entrance he was furious.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Judge Vinsmoke?” The Officer in charge asked.

“Yes and who are you and why are you here? Do you know who I am?”

“Judge Vinsmoke you’re under arrest for the assault of Sanji Vinsmoke, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

“Unhand me! You cannot arrest me! Let go!”

“Sir, do not resist arrest.”

Judge stilled as he knew it would be bad for him if he resisted and hurt them. He let them arrest him and he let them lead him out of his own home. Each face he passed, each member of staff he passed, looked glad. They all looked relieved. They were a bunch of traitors he realised. One of them had let Sanji out but he didn’t know who.

It was quieter outside and the quads wondered if they could leave. They stayed in their rooms however until an officer opened their doors.

“Ichiji?”

The boy nodded.

“Come with me, we’re taking you away from your father.”

Ichiji immediately stood up and ran to the officer. His brothers did the same when they visited their rooms.

“Does this mean Sanji is safe?” Yonji asked the officer.

“Yes.”

The boys sighed with relief.

It worked. Their plan had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes a sigh of relief* that was difficult.  
> I was writing it and yet I was getting triggered. I've never written any scenes like that before.


	3. Blue As the Sea

Chapter 3

“This is where you live?” Sanji asked looking around.

Zeff bristled, “Yes.”

Sanji smiled, “I like it. It’s warm.”

Zeff almost melted on the spot. “Make yourself at home.”

Sanji did immediately sinking into the big, comfy, brown sofa. The house was small but so soft. He had cute bric-a-brac everywhere and a moderately sized TV and pictures, happy family pictures!

“What would you like to eat?”

“Anything, the hospital food was awful. I can’t wait to try your food. They told me it’s five stars!”

Zeff snorted, “I had no idea you were a snob.”

“I just know good food,” Sanji sniffed. “But I never wasted my food.” 

“No, you didn’t.” Zeff said and he reached over to ruffle Sanji’s hair. He did that a lot Sanji noticed.

He liked it.

They’d spent a lot of time together over the couple of days. Sanji hadn’t left the hospital as apparently he was very sick and malnourished. Now that he was better and Zeff was officially his foster parent, he was allowed to go “home”.

“Oh, by the way, we have to go to the police station later.” Zeff said.

“Why?”

“To see your brothers.”

Sanji stiffened, “Oh, can I take a nap before then?”

“Of course!”

Sanji smiled. He’d been blessed the day God had let Zeff find him limping in the street.

* * *

“Sanji!” His siblings cried when they saw him. They got up to run to him but Sanji immediately flinched and hid behind Zeff.

“He’s scared of us,” Yonji gasped.

“What do you expect when you beat someone?” Reiju muttered.

“What do you want?” Sanji asked from behind Zeff.

“We just wanted to know that you’re ok.” Yonji said softly.

“I’m fine.”

“Your ribs?” Niji asked.

“They’ll heal.”

Zeff stepped forward and turned and knelt down in front of Sanji. “They are going into foster care too. Your father made bail but he’s not allowed to see you. I can’t take them too unfortunately but we’ve found someone who can take the boys and Sally is taking Reiju. Do you want to go with…”

“No!”

“Sanji…”

“No! You promised you wouldn’t leave me! Why are you changing?”

“Ok, ok, I’m not changing.” Zeff assured him brushing away his blond hair that always covered an eye. “I just thought you’d want to be with your brothers.”

“No.” Sanji said firmly.

Yonji, Niji and Ichiji fiddled with their fingers. They didn’t blame him, they were monsters after all. Sally couldn’t even look at them.

“But…” Sanji began. “If you send them to evil people I will never forgive you.” Sanji said, looking up to glare at Officer Smith.

“I would never… I promise you, they’re good people.”

Sanji nodded to himself.

“They have to do their statement now. They refused until they could see you. If that’s it, we can go.” Zeff said standing up.

Sanji nodded and took Zeff’s hand. “Bye,” and for the first time in years he looked them in the eye. His brothers. He didn’t know why he was so surprised to see identical blue eyes staring back at him.

* * *

The very next day Zeff didn’t waste any time. He packed up a picnic basket and took Sanji for a car ride.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, it’s quite special.”

“Really?” Sanji gasped his eyes widening.

Soon Sanji could see a vast expanse of blue. The sea, he could see the sea!

“Are we going to the beach?”

Zeff beamed, “Yes, we bloody well are!”

Sanji couldn’t contain his glee. “This is amazing! I- wow!”

As soon as they were parked Sanji rushed out of the car. Zeff quickly hopped out, locked the door and followed him.

He wasn’t comfortable having Sanji out of his sight yet.

Sanji limped down the light brown beach. He marvelled at how his feet sank a little with each step.

He marvelled at the fresh air and the vast expanse of water! There was so much of it. How was the world so big?

“I want to go in!”

Zeff caught him panicked, “Your bandages!”

Sanji’s ribs were wrapped and his right leg had a short leg cast. He also had stitches in his face so it wasn’t a good idea to go into the sea.

“Oh right,” he sniffed, sagging a little.

“We can still enjoy the beach,” Zeff said. “I brought a picnic and it’s a great day to sit down and relax.”

Sanji smiled, “It is.”

So Zeff ran off to get the picnic basket and blanket and ran back. Then he got Sanji settled on the blanket and started handing him food.

He was glad that Sanji’s cheeks were finally filling out but he was still too tiny, way too tiny.

“You’re so nice to me.” Sanji murmured. “Why?”

“Because I saw you and how could I not be nice to you? You were walking so determined even though you really shouldn’t have been able to. I just… I can’t explain it.”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course.”

“If I do anything wrong, will you hit me?”

“No.”

“Do I have to be good at sports?”

“If you want, you never have to look at another ball again.”

Sanji’s eyes filled with tears but for once, they were happy tears.

“Thank you Zeff.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

After Judge’s trial and sentencing Zeff took Sanji away from Devon to Bournemouth. Sure it wasn’t far but he couldn’t take Sanji away from the beach, it called to him. And he couldn’t take Sanji away from England, he’d only just started learning French. So for the moment they were going to live in Bournemouth and Zeff was going to open a business, he was thinking of calling it Baratie.

“That’s a weird name,” Sanji said.

“Yeah, but I like it.”

Sanji smiled, it was ok for him to voice his opinion around Zeff. He never got angry.

“Will it be French food again?”

“No, I’m going back to my roots, sea food.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Oh, it is!” Zeff said. “Ok, so you have school tomorrow. You must go to bed.”

“Do I have to?”

“I can’t home-school you anymore, it’ll be good for you.” Zeff said. “And do you remember what I taught you?”

Sanji nodded, “Duck and weave.”

“That’s my boy.”

Sanji smiled, he was a much better teacher than Judge.

“Goodnight Zeff,” he said leaping up to hug him.

“Goodnight Sanji.”

So in the year 2001 Sanji finally started traditional school.

His brothers however had been in school a year already. Their foster parents had insisted they go right away. They couldn’t handle three boys’ education.

They found out quickly that they weren’t the meanest in the school yard.

“Why do you have blue hair?” A kid asked.

Niji touched his head self-consciously. “You can have blue hair!”

“Yeah, but green?”

“You can have green hair too!” Yonji exclaimed.

“It’s not common,” the kid said.

“Father said…” Yonji began and abruptly stopped.

“Father, you miss that monster?” Another kid gasped. “My mother was right you’re just like him!”

“A monster!” They exclaimed.

“Monsters!”

Other times they tried to beat them up but the brothers were physically fit and could run very fast. They never got caught.

“This is what Sanji felt every day,” Yonji gasped.

Ichiji pushed up his glasses. Judge had refused to admit it but his foster parents found that Ichiji was short sighted. “It’s our punishment.”

“Why do you want to suffer? We tried to save him.” Niji said. “We suffered too!”

“Not enough…” Ichiji said. “They’re gaining on us, let’s go!”

The boys hopped down from the fence they’d been sitting on and carried on running.


	4. But I'm the Loner...

Chapter 4

“Alright class, this is Sanji Vinsmoke,” Sanji grimaced. “He’ll be joining us this year in year three.” His teacher said. “I am Mrs Temple.”

“Hello,” Sanji said barely looking up.

“Say hello class,” Mrs Temple ordered.

“Hello,” they obediently chirped.

Mrs Temple led him to his seat and he gingerly sat on a four person table.

“I’m Lilly,” a blonde girl said. She was pretty, he thought.

“Hi.”

“I’m Brandon.” A blond boy who was smaller than him said. His fringe practically covered his face.

“Hi.”

“I’m Hawkins.” Said a serious boy with a bowl cut.

“Hi.”

It seemed like he’d been placed on the blond table. Were they sorted by hair colour? Before he could check Mrs Temple said:

“Ok, settle down, settle down. Let us start…”

And so their lesson began. It wasn’t so bad really. Sanji understood what was going on and no one really tried to pick on him.

To keep his day going well he decided to eat by himself. He found a nice table at lunch time and began eating.

It wasn’t bad, the school lunch, mediocre at best. Zeff’s cooking was much better. He used spices. But Sanji would never waste food so he ate on.

“So you’re a loner already.” A boy said sitting opposite him.

He looked up and met the grey eyes of a schoolboy that looked his age. He had green hair like Yonji’s except his was shorter and spikier. He had serious eyebrows and eyes like lasers but Sanji could tell he was kind.

“So are you a loner?” The boy pressed.

“I guess so.”

“There can only be one loner and that’s me,” the boy stated.

Sanji scoffed, “What?”

The boy smirked and Sanji found he couldn’t look away. He was just so cool.

“I am the loner, so we’ll have to fight for the title.”

Sanji gulped, “Fight?”

“My father, Mihawk, is a sword master! And my Sensei is a kendo master!”

“I don’t think we’re allowed to use swords in school.”

“I can use my fists.”

“I don’t want to.”

The boy shrugged. “I could race you.”

Sanji sighed, “Fine, we can race!”

The kid beamed, “Great.”

Sanji was mesmerised again, “What’s your name?”

“It’s Zoro, what’s yours?”

“Sanji.”

* * *

Now that he was full and rested Sanji was ready to race.

“One, two, three, go!” Zoro exclaimed speeding off.

“That’s cheating!” Sanji exclaimed running after him. He found that with food in his system he ran faster and better than he’d ever ran. In fact he quickly caught up with Zoro and almost beat him! Almost…

“Damn, a draw!” Zoro exclaimed.

“So who gets the title of loner?” Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged, “Neither of us, I guess we’ll have to be friends.”

“Whoa, you never mentioned this in the rules!”

“That’s why Dad says, read the fine print.”

“What?”

“We’re friends now.”

“This is a trick! Foul play!” Sanji cried.

Zoro patted his shoulder, “Of course. So friend, what do you want to play?”

Sanji looked around the playground unsure, “Erm…”

“Let’s play basketball, sir got new balls this year so it should be fun. Have you ever played?”

“No,” Sanji gasped surprised. Oh right, Judge didn’t much like basketball.

“Great, I’ll teach you.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Sure, why not?” Zoro said shrugging and then he smiled brightly and Sanji was almost knocked away. “Trust me, I’m great at basketball.”

“Ok.”

* * *

At the end of the day Zeff was waiting for Sanji by the school gates.

“Did you have fun?”

Sanji beamed, “I sure did. I met this cool kid named Zoro.”

“Zoro?” Zeff scoffed.

“Zeff?” Sanji scoffed.

“Sanji?” Zeff scoffed.

“Hey, how else was he going to keep track of how many children he had?”

Zeff and Sanji then promptly started laughing.

When they’d calmed down Sanji spotted Zoro with his father. The man was really tall and hadn’t closed his shirt properly. He wore a funny hat and had really vivid eyes, like a bird. He looked like a vampire.

As if sensing eyes on him he made eye contact with Sanji and Zoro turned around. Zoro waved at his new friend, “Bye!”

“Bye!”

“That’s him?” Zeff asked and Sanji nodded. “Nice kid.”

“He is.”

* * *

Meanwhile in St Ives, Cornwall where Sally and Reiju lived, Sally was trying to get Reiju to expand her horizons.

“But you could be anything! Why are you picking what your dad picked? Do you even like business?”

“No.”

“Then what do you like?”

“I don’t know.”

Sally sighed. “This might be difficult for you then. Ok, what do you enjoy?”

Reiju shrugged her shoulders.

They were filling a form out for her new school. Like Sanji, they’d waited till the end of the Judge’s trial to move.

“Really, not even dance?”

“Oh I do like to dance.”

“Great,” Sally beamed. “I’ll put that down.”

“I also like science. It always seemed fun when Dad talked about it to the boys.”

Sally nodded, “Yes, science! Ok, you see you have two things that you like.”

“I also like the sea,” Reiju said quietly.

Sally reached over and took her hand.

“You’re free. You can do and be whoever you want.”

Reiju nodded. “Do you think I’ll ever see them again, my brothers.”

“It’s up to them really. The three feel guilty and Sanji… well you know. Perhaps when you’re adults.”

Reiju nodded, “I can wait.”

Sally looked down at the questionnaire made by Reiju’s teacher and at Reiju sitting in front of her. She was fiddling with her sunflower dress, her pink hair covering her face.

“That’s enough of that for today,” Sally said putting the pen down and standing up. “Let’s go to the beach, we haven’t been yet.”

“Apparently St Ives has an amazing beach,” Reiju said looking up.

“Who told you?”

“You did, many times, and I read the brochures you left hanging around the place.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Do I have to spell it out Sally?”

“Wow, the rudeness.”

“You’ll need to change into a dress.”

Sally gasped.

“I want to match,” Reiju clarified.

Sally smiled, “Ok fine, I’ll wear my sunflower dress.”

“Great!”

So putting away the thoughts of their painful past they got ready for a fun day out to the beach.


	5. A Sandwich for Two

Chapter 5

Sanji and Zeff’s home in Bournemouth was different from Zeff’s home in Devon and definitely different from Judge’s mansion (that was still on sale).

This home was equally theirs. When picking a house to move in to Zeff had wanted one close to his new restaurant and so had gone viewing with Sanji. Together they picked a house and together they decorated it.

The living room had a large sofa the colour of turquoise that faced the TV. And two recliners on either side of it, both black. There were plenty of multi coloured pillows littering the sofa and recliners making for a cosy retreat.

The floor was made of dark wood and there was a bookshelf in the corner and a small table between the sofa and the TV.

On the second floor was Zeff’s room, a bathroom and a spare guest bedroom and on the third floor was Sanji’s bedroom and bathroom. He had wanted the highest room, with a sky light and had wanted to paint the walls the colours of the sea.

So Zeff did that.

Finally, Sanji had a safe space all his own.

However the highlight for the both of them was the kitchen. It had a large stove with burners, an expansive pantry, and plenty of space for both cooks to occupy. The floors were made of grey tiles to match the countertops and everything felt very steel and clean.

Currently Sanji was watching Zeff cook lunch. He said he’d wanted a sandwich and so Zeff was grilling chicken breast for the both of them.

“Are you just going to watch or are you going to help?”

Sanji perked up, “What can I do?”

“You can wash the veg for one,” Zeff said. “Slice the bread and check if we have enough mayonnaise.”

Zeff made everything from scratch, except the vegetables, he bought them from the market.

“We do, I made some last night.”

Zeff stopped moving, “You made the mayonnaise last night?”

Sanji nodded shyly.

Zeff beamed, “Bring it out, let me see!”

Sanji did as he was told and brought out the jar of homemade mayonnaise that he’d made.

“Brilliant, it seems you added some spices as well.”

“The cook at Judge Manor always told me that spice is life, so I like experimenting.”

Zeff grunted in satisfaction.

Sanji preened and put the mayo on the counter and went about getting the other ingredients ready. Harmoniously they worked together. It reminded him of the one good memory he had from Judge Manor.

_[flashback]_

_He snuck into the kitchen one night when he five to ask his favourite cook how to make an omelette._

_As soon as he sensed his presence the tall man turned around and flashed Sanji a big smile._

_“Sanji,” the cook gasped softly. They didn’t want Judge to hear them. “How have you been?”_

_Sanji shrugged and then winced, “Never better.”_

_The cook, Marcel, looked down sadly._

_“I want to make an omelette,” Sanji said stepping closer._

_Marcel narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to feed my good food to the rats again? You know in Jamaica we kill them.”_

_Sanji ignored that terrifying statement. “No, it’s for Mom.”_

_Marcel beamed, “You want to make her lunch in bed?”_

_“Yes, I want to make breakfast but…”_

_“I know,” Marcel said walking off to get the suitable pan. “I’ll teach you, eggs are easy.”_

_Sanji beamed. “Thank you.”_

_After a gruelling twenty minutes as eggs were the hardest thing he’d cooked so far. He took his plate up to his mother in the north wing._

_However his arms were sore especially his shoulder so when he was on the landing he dropped the plate on the floor. He stared sadly at it for two seconds, then remembered the five second rule and picked it up quickly._

_“What do you have there Sanji?” Anne asked him. She was a large woman who looked after his mother._

_“Lunch,” he said._

_“That you dropped on the floor?”_

_“I picked it up very quickly, it’s very clean!”_

_“Do you not know how sick your mother is? Give me that!” She snatched the plate away from him. “I’ll get you a new plate.”_

_She came back five minutes later and together they entered Sora’s room._

_Sora sat up in her bed when she saw Sanji trotting over to her._

_“Sanji,” she beamed. “I’m so glad you’re here!”_

_Sanji smiled briefly and then looked down at his fingers._

_“What is that?” She asked gazing at Anne’s very well prepared plate of food. “Is that for me?”_

_Sanji nodded._

_“Sanji made this just for you, isn’t that nice?” Anne beamed._

_Sora sighed and looked hard at Anne. “You weren’t very quiet speaking in front of my bedroom door you know.” Anne gulped. “My little Prince prepared me a special breakfast and I’d like to eat it.”_

_“Ma’am I threw it away…”_

_“I’d like to eat it,” Sora said cutting her off._

_“Mommy you don’t have to,” Sanji said quietly._

_Sora reached out and stroked his hair. “My dear I want to, very much.”_

_So Anne quickly excused herself and brought the breakfast Sanji had made. It had been dumped in the kitchen food waste bin and so had bits of other food stuck to it and of course Sanji had dropped it on the floor so it had dust on it. Also, he wasn’t that good at cracking eggs yet and there were tiny egg shell pieces in it too._

_Sora however never wavered. She beamed as soon as she saw the dish._

_“That looks so delicious!” She squealed in French. Then she took her knife and fork from Anne and cut the first piece of the omelette, a rather large piece. She placed it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed and then beamed at Sanji._

_“It tastes good too! Who knew my little Prince was going to be a chef!”_

_Sanji felt like crying, “Really? It’s nice?”_

_“Yes my sweet, I love it!”_

_Sanji leapt at his mother so he could wrap his arms around her neck. He squeezed hard and Sora squeezed back._

_“I’m so glad.”_

_Sora smiled and almost cried herself. He was so precious, her little Prince._

_[end]_

“Ok, I’m done.” Zeff said.

“I’m done too,” Sanji said.

“Great, now plate the food.”

Sanji placed a slice on each plate, then added mayonnaise, the lettuce, cucumber and tomato. Then he went to the stove and got the two perfectly grilled pieces of chicken that Zeff had put on a plate and brought them to his sandwich making station. He placed them on the sandwich and added mayonnaise on the last slice of bread and put it on top completing the sandwich.

“Well done,” Zeff said ruffling his hair. “Now we get to enjoy the fruits of our labour.”

“Wait!”

Sanji grabbed the bread knife and carefully sliced both sandwiches in half.

“Now we can!”

“Now we can.”

* * *

“Your dream is to be a chef?” Zoro repeated.

“Yeah.”

“How lame.”

“It is not lame!” Sanji cried. “Without chefs what would you eat?”

“Whatever, I want to be a swordsman, how cool is that.”

“A swordsman,” Sanji scoffed. “How childish.”

“We are children,” Zoro exclaimed exasperated and Sanji gasped.

He’d… he’d said something Judge said. Oh how disgusting. He wanted to wash his mind out with bleach.

Zoro paused, “What?”

Sanji shook his head. “Nothing.”

Zoro knew that wasn’t true though. Sometimes Sanji got this weird look on his face and he didn’t understand it.

“I’m sorry, it’s not childish. I’m sure you can be a good swordsman.”

“Not just good, the best! I want to beat this girl at my dojo, Kuina. She’s so talented…” He growled and stared off into space angry.

Sanji laughed, “You should practise more.”

“I do! I practise lots and I even use more swords than her but no, she’s still the best! And then there’s my dad, he’s amazing.”

“How many swords do you use?”

“Two, I wanted to use three…”

“How would you hold the third?”

“With my mouth duh…”

“Duh? That’s not possible? How would you even move?”

“Easily, I figured it out…”

“Did you?”

“Let me speak!”

Sanji pressed his lips together.

“Anyway, I figured it out but Koushirou Sensei pointed out that I was going to hurt myself and I did. I also hurt myself holding the weights in my mouth… so… I only use two swords.”

“You held weights with your mouth?”

“Yes, a dumbbell.”

Sanji stood up disgusted. “You’re a dumbbell.” He muttered as he walked away from Zoro.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his back as Zoro landed on him bringing them both down. “I’m a dumbbell?!”

“Ow, yes!”

“No, you are!” Zoro said tackling him on the ground.

“You are!” Sanji retorted as they wrestled.

After rolling around in the grass for a while they got tired and separated.

“That was fun, you’re stronger than I thought.”

“You thought I was weak?”

“Yes.” Zoro said plainly and Sanji’s stomach sank. “You never play the rough games with the other boys even though every time you play anything you’re really good. My dad said perhaps you’re an athlete and you’re not allowed to play in school.”

“I’m not.”

“That’s what I thought. I guess you were just shy.” Zoro said and he rolled over to his side so he could look at Sanji. “You’re strong.”

Sanji blushed and looked away. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming very slice of life, not that I mind but in case you don't, you've been warned early.


	6. Three Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload last week so two chapters this week!!

Chapter 6

It was the year 2002, March second, and it was Sanji’s birthday. For the first time he was going to have a birthday party with his own friends.

Last year on his birthday he spent the day with Zeff in his old house in Devon. They ate cake that they’d made together and then watched some Disney films he’d never gotten to see and also the _Wizard of Oz_ because apparently that was the movie with a yellow brick road in.

This year they decked out their house with balloons and streamers. Zeff had a huge banner saying ‘Happy Birthday Sanji’ and he’d made a positively gigantic, blue and green, birthday cake.

“What if no one comes?” Sanji asked as he wrung his hands.

“They will come and if they don’t I’ll beat up their parents.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Zeff!”

“Don’t worry about me, I can fight very well.”

Sanji pursed his lips, “I’ve seen.”

Zeff raised his eyebrows. “Are you judging me? You? When you got into a fight with that rude customer?”

“If he didn’t like your food, fine, he has zero taste buds but to drop the food on the floor…” Sanji took a deep calming breath. “What kind of no brained idiot would do that? Ungrateful!”

Zeff laughed loudly, “And I’m the rowdy one.”

“You’re not supposed to fight, you’re the head chef. Only I can fight.”

Zeff ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to defend me kid.”

Sanji blushed. But it was the least that he could do, he thought. Zeff had done so much for him. He’d turned his life around in two short years… how could he not fight for him?

The doorbell rang.

Sanji gasped and ran to the door, then back to Zeff, then back to the door.

“Just open it!”

Sanji bounced on the spot and then took calming breaths. “Ok… hello!”

“Hi,” a shy Hawkins said. Sanji stood aside so he could come in.

“Hello Mrs Hawkins,” Sanji said.

“It’s Amanda stop it,” she said waving her arms and following Hawkins in. “He’s been very excited for this party. He’s been prepared since eight am this morning.”

Sanji gasped and looked at Hawkins who was blushing. He did look nice. He had on nice clothes too; a suit jacket, black shorts, a bow tie and a white shirt.

“No one has ever invited me before,” he said, he then stepped towards Sanji. “Your present.”

Sanji took it with both hands, “Thank you.”

Hawkins smiled and went to sit on the sofa. Sanji put the present on the ‘present table’.

Amanda gave an awkward smile, “Kids ey, they can be cruel. I’m glad Sanji moved here though, now Hawkins has a friend.”

Sanji blushed as he didn’t know what to do with the compliment.

“He’s a good egg,” Zeff said.

Amanda nodded.

“You don’t have to stay Mom, you wanted to get shopping done right?” Hawkins asked.

“Oh right, yes… I’ll be back at three.”

“Ok.”

Once she was gone Sanji sat next to Hawkins.

“Do you want to play cards?”

“Are you going to show me scary ones again?” Sanji whined.

“I can’t control what will come out,” Hawkins said.

“Can we play a normal game of cards, like snap?”

Hawkins frowned, “What’s that?”

“I’ll teach you.”

They peacefully played together until around twelve the other kids from Sanji’s year started to arrive. First came Lilly, then Brandon, then Macy and so on.

When everyone arrived Zeff found Sanji and pulled him aside,

“It’s time to cut the cake.”

Sanji gasped and shook his head frantically. “We should eat food first.”

“Ok,” Zeff said. That was weird, Sanji loved eating cake first.

So Zeff announced it was time for food and instructed them to line up. With the help of his new hires, Patty and Carne, they served the food and controlled the children. Patty in particular was a big hit, they loved that his arms looked like Pop Eye’s.

After that Zeff started to prepare the cake but Sanji rushed to him and said, “No, they need to digest the food first and then we can have cake.”

Zeff frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sanji insisted.

“Then why don’t you want cake?”

Sanji gulped, “It’s just…”

The doorbell rang.

Sanji jumped and ran to the door, dodging kids as he went.

As soon as he opened it he was glad to see a vampire and his green haired child.

“Zoro!”

“You’re late,” Hawkins said from behind Sanji.

Zoro blushed. “I’m sorry but I had to get the perfect gift for you and Mihawk was supposed to take me yesterday but he never did.”

“My apologies,” the vampire said. For a scary looking man, he was soft spoken.

Sanji smiled and grabbed Zoro’s arm to drag him inside. “You almost missed cake!”

“I’m sorry…” Zoro mumbled.

Sanji turned and took his present from Zoro’s hands. “This will make up for it.”

“It should, it was sort of hard to find.”

Sanji peeked in the bag but Zoro quickly snatched it away and took it to the ‘present table’.

“Open it later,” he insisted blushing.

“OK, so we’ll be cutting the cake now. Not before the birthday song so Sanji get up here! It’s nice of you to join us Zoro!” Zeff bellowed.

Zoro wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Sanji happily went to where the cake was and Zeff lit the eight candles. They sang happy birthday to him and then he blew them out making a wish.

They cheered and Sanji started to cut the cake.

“Let Zeff do it,” Zoro said.

“No, I can do it.” Sanji insisted. “I’m really good at slicing cake.”

“Is blue your favourite colour?” Brandon asked, his wavy blond hair was tied back for once in a high pony tail. His fringe still covered his eyes though.

“Yes,” Sanji said. “Get your plates and I’ll give you cake.”

“You’re so good at that Sanji,” Mary said.

Sanji blushed, she’d been nice to him the whole party and she was so pretty… no he had to concentrate on the cake. The last time he got distracted by a girl he cut himself and Zeff had had a heart attack.

Zoro leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You like Mary~”

Sanji nudged him away, because Zoro was also distracting. “Behave or I won’t give you cake.”

Zoro snorted, “As if.”

And so Sanji had the best time at his very first friend birthday party.

If you’re wondering what Zoro got him it was his very own chef’s hat. Coupled with Hawkins gift, of an apron with his name embroidered on it, it was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile that same day on their birthday, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji were preparing to move to their third foster home.

“Why don’t they want us?” Yonji asked his older (by six and three minutes) brothers.

Ichiji shrugged, “Just pack.”

“It’s our birthday.”

“Do you want to get shouted at again?” Ichiji snapped and Yonji’s eyes filled with tears.

Ichiji sighed, “I’m sorry, ok, I’m sorry. I just, the sooner we do this the sooner we can leave and hopefully have a better family.”

“Officer Smith promised Sanji,” Yonji said quietly.

“Don’t you dare tell him,” Ichiji warned.

Niji snorted. “How would we even tell him? We don’t know where he lives. They moved remember? Reiju too.”

“So we’ll never see them again.” Yonji said.

“Exactly,” Niji said firmly.

Yonji took a deep breath. “Ok… I’ll pack. We don’t have that much stuff anymore anyway.”

“I like that though, it’s easier to move around with less things.” Ichiji said.

“When we finish packing, what are we going to do for our birthday?” Yonji asked.

“The same as usual…” Niji said. “It’s my turn this year.”

Each year, starting in 2001, they took turns stealing cupcakes from the local supermarket. They would then huddle in their room and make a wish together and eat the cupcakes, always leaving the fourth one.

* * *

“Do you know where they are now?” Sanji asked Zeff that night.

Zeff shook his head.

Sanji fiddled with his fingers.

“Do you think they’re happy?”

“I can find them if you want?”

“No!” Sanji exclaimed. He cleared his throat. “No, I’m not ready.”

“Ok… that’s fine.” Zeff said. “You’ve had a busy day Sanji. Go to bed.”

“But I have to help you clean,” Sanji protested.

“No, you don’t. It’s your special day, so go to bed and I’ll take care of everything.”

“Ok, thank you.” Sanji said. “And thank you for my present. I loved it.”

Zeff had given him his very own chef’s knives.

“You’re welcome little aubergine.”

Sanji glared, “I hope that nickname isn’t sticking!” Ever since Carne had said Sanji was small like an Aubergine Zeff had started calling him that.

Zeff pursed his lips so he couldn’t laugh. “No, it’s not sticking at all.”

“Good,” Sanji said fiercely. “Goodnight.”

Once he was upstairs in his room Zeff thought of Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. How were they? He could check up on them and keep track of where they were so that when Sanji was ready _he’d_ be ready and prepared.

Yes, that was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bittersweet right?


	7. Cheese and Apricot Jam

Chapter 7

It was summer time 2003 and as always Sanji spent most of it at the beach. The other half of his time he spent at Baratie.

“Quit splashing me!” Zoro exclaimed, weakly shoving water at Sanji.

“Take your hoodie off, why are you suffering on the hottest day of the year?”

“I’m not suffering!”

Sanji stopped slashing Zoro and Zoro opened his eyes. He found Sanji looking at him with a very deadpan expression.

Zoro tugged on his long sleeved blue hoodie self-consciously. Sure he was sweating buckets but he was unwilling to part with the hoodie.

“I’m not!”

“You are and I don’t want you to die of heat stroke so…” Sanji resumed the splashing.

“You bastard!”

Sanji gasped, “Language!”

“Zeff has worse language, I’ve been to your restaurant, I know!”

They spent a lot of time at each other’s houses and Sanji even took him to Baratie, not just to the public parts but to the kitchens to meet the chefs.

“Whatever.” Sanji drawled sending a pretty big wave to Zoro.

“That’s it!”

Sanji squealed and ran away as Zoro rubbed the water out of his eye. When he could see again he chased Sanji down, grabbed him and tossed him into the waves.

Sanji returned with a vengeance and so started their playing.

Eventually Mihawk whistled for them.

“Why you insist on playing so rough I’ll never know,” Perona drawled disgustedly. Zoro walked over to her and shook out the water like he was a dog. She squealed and hit him with her parasol. Zoro just laughed.

Perona was Zoro’s older sister. She had big round eyes, long pink hair with a fringe and was quite tall; definitely taller than Zoro and Sanji but she was also four years older than the both of them.

She also liked wearing a lot of clothes to the beach, Sanji observed. She had on a black skirt, a stripped long sleeved top, white tights and black boots.

How was she not suffering?

“Boys sit, you must hydrate,” Mihawk ordered.

He, surprisingly, was dressed appropriately. He wore long black shorts, flip flops and no shirt. The only thing on his chest was muscles and a cross necklace, Sanji noted. Women kept on looking at him.

The boys sat and Mihawk handed them juice boxes and started unpacking the food he’d brought. As Zeff was working, Mihawk had offered to take the boys out.

“I made some plain sandwiches, probably not to your standard Sanji,” Mihawk said with a little smile.

Sanji blushed. “I never waste food, and I like your food. It’s always got a strange twist.”

“Strange?”

Sanji nodded.

“You see, I keep telling you you’re unique but you never believe me.” Perona said.

“If Perona says it then you really are unique,” Zoro muttered.

“Hey,” his father and sister exclaimed.

Zoro smirked.

Sanji took a sandwich and bit into it. He tasted cheese and apricot jam, with a hint of black pepper. “Umm, yes, different and I like it.”

Mihawk actually smiled, “It’s nice that my food is appreciated.” He gave pointed looks to his kids.

“Can you believe him? I say thank you every night and he still complains.” Zoro said to Sanji.

“When did you say thank you?” Perona asked bursting out laughing.

“Last night,” Zoro exclaimed.

“Did you say it aloud or in your head,” Mihawk pressed.

Zoro faltered, “It may have been in my head.”

Mihawk laughed, he even laughed like a Disney villain. “You’re too much and Sanji stop it, I am not a vampire. I’m Spanish!”

Sanji looked away embarrassed at being caught. “I wasn’t thinking that.”

“Sure,” the family said.

“Would you like ice cream after the sandwiches?” Mihawk asked. “It is rather hot today.”

“Yes,” Sanji said eyeing Zoro.

“What?” Zoro asked. “Oh, yes please. I’d like one too.”

Mihawk got up and so did Perona, “I’ll help you carry them,” she said.

When they were alone Sanji turned to Zoro but before he could open his mouth he said.

“I’m fine Sanji.”

Sanji sighed, “Do you have an ugly scar?”

Zoro started and looked into Sanji’s bright blue… eye. His hair always covered the left side of his face because of the swirly eyebrows that he had. “How did you know?”

“Your left eye,” Sanji said. “The grey colour of that eye is fainter and you have a scar running from the top of your eyebrow, through your eye and down to your cheek. You have more scars on your ankles, those I don’t understand. You always try to hide them too but I guess you can’t resist shorts. So I’m guessing whatever you’re hiding is another scar.”

Zoro blushed, “You noticed all that?”

“It’d be weird if I didn’t given how much time we spend together.”

“Are you sick of me?”

“No but perhaps we should get other friends.” Sanji teased.

“We have other friends!”

“We should hang out with them more,” Sanji said. “Like Hawkins, and Lilly and Mary, and Sandra-”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

Sanji grinned. “I’m just kidding.”

“Are you?”

“No. I really want to hang out with them.”

“It’s Lilly’s birthday this month, we’ll get to hang out with them then.”

Sanji nodded. “I hope she invited Hawkins.”

“If she didn’t we won’t go,” Zoro said firmly.

Sanji nodded. “Ok.” He made a mental note to call Hawkins and find out.

“So, erm, I do have another scar but…” Zoro looked around. “It’s not pretty.”

“I don’t care.” Sanji said. “I’ve seen worse. Heck, you should have seen me when Zeff found me… you don’t have to show me by the way. I was just curious.”

Zoro thought about it as he watched Sanji eat more sandwiches. Sanji really wouldn’t judge him or run away from him or cower in horror. Sanji was strong and most importantly his best friend.

“I’ll show you,” Zoro announced.

Sanji looked at him curiously with his mouth full of food. “If you want to.”

Zoro grabbed the end of his hoodie and pulled it up. Sanji dropped his sandwich.

There was a thick line of scar tissue running from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. He had smaller circle shaped scars dotted around the chest area that wasn’t taken over by his slash.

“What happened?” Sanji wailed. “Who did that?”

Zoro lowered his hoodie. “It was a long time ago so stop crying.”

Sanji sniffed and tried to stop the tears. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m not mad. It was a car accident.”

_[flashback]_

_He was on the backseat strapped in as his parents sped down the motorway. They were going home, which was in Camden, London, returning from a friend’s dinner party._

_“Did you have fun Zoro?” His mother asked turning to smile at him. She had dark brown eyes and long green hair tied up on top of her head._

_He thought about it, “Not really.”_

_“You’ve got to be more social, you can stay alone forever.” She nagged._

_But he rarely liked the kids his parents introduced him to. They were so fancy and up themselves. Zoro only liked their friend Mihawk and his adopted daughter… but they weren’t his age unfortunately._

_“Leave him,” his dad said. He was average looking, with black hair and grey eyes. “Those kids were boring.”_

_“Haku!” His mother exclaimed and his father just laughed._

_“He’ll find a friend when he’s ready. Zoro won’t settle for anyone isn’t that right?”_

_“Right,” Zoro agreed._

_“Plus he’s friends with Kuina and that twin of hers.” Haku said._

_Zoro’s mother, Hana, sighed and reluctantly agreed._

_They were also close with Koushirou and his family, having moved to England from Japan around the same time._

_“Are we almost home?” Zoro asked. He could never tell but they’d been in the car for over an hour. They had to home right?_

_“Yes,” Hana said turning to face her son as they reached a roundabout. “Then we can have-”_

_The terrible sound of metal on metal assaulted Zoro’s ears as his mother was jerked violently to the side._

_The last thing he heard was her screaming his name._

_When he woke up he was in an overly white building that smelt clean. As soon as he opened his eye a friendly face appeared in front of him._

_“You’re awake,” she cried smiling widely. “Oh, I’m so glad!”_

_She then disappeared but he could still hear her. “He’s awake!”_

_The door open and closed and there was no sound, except for a constant beeping. Then suddenly there was a lot of sound, rapid Spanish and someone was crying._

_Faces appeared above him again but he knew these faces. It was Mihawk and Perona._

_“Why are you crying?” He asked her and she disappeared again. He could still hear her sobbing. “What happened?”_

_Mihawk gently grasped his hand, “You were in a car accident and…”_

_“Mom, Dad! Where are they?” Zoro exclaimed as he remembered. He tried to sit up but Mihawk gently kept him down cooing words in Spanish._

_“They’re… Zoro there’s no easy way to say this. They’re gone. Your father died instantly, right away, your mother was awake when they found you but she died on the operating table. I’m so sorry.”_

_“They’re gone?” Zoro whispered._

_Mihawk nodded and Zoro started to cry._

_[end]_

“After that Mihawk adopted me as he was my godparent and my parents had named him emergency guardian just in case…”

“That was lucky that they did, you could have ended up in foster care.” Sanji murmured.

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Sanji said.

Zoro patted his hand. “It was a while ago. I was six.”

“I was six too.”

“When Zeff adopted you?”

Sanji shook his head, “I’m not adopted. I’m a foster kid.”

“But… all this time I’ve been saying…”

“I felt embarrassed to correct you.” He said shrugging. “He found me on the street after I’d run away.”

“Run away from what?”

“My father.”

Zoro felt anger in his heart. “You were beaten by your father?”

“How did you know?”

When Zoro first started playing with him Sanji would flinch a lot. He asked Mihawk why he did that and Mihawk explained that sometimes people did that because they were beaten a lot in the past and it was a reflex.

“You used to flinch.”

Sanji gapped.

“I guess I am observant too.”

“Or we spend too much time together.”

“You definitely spend too much time together,” Perona exclaimed appearing with the ice cream cones. “You should have seen the queue, it was huge! So we went to another van, same problem!”

She handed the ice creams to the boys and took hers from Mihawk.

“Thank you,” Sanji said.

They looked at Zoro who was already engulfing his ice cream.

“I said it in my mind!” He said through a mouthful of ice cream. Unfortunately they all understood.

When they were done the boys returned to the ocean but promised not to swim as they’d just eaten.

“Can I ask what happened with your father?” Zoro asked.

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Sanji promised. “We’re still having a sleepover right?”

Zoro nodded.

“Great…” he said and then he gasped. “We haven’t built a sand castle yet!”

“You want to build one here? The waves will destroy it.

“No, it’ll fill in the moat. Let’s get buckets!”

Zoro snorted and followed after a hyper Sanji. His friend was crazy, but he was his friend.


	8. We don't all look alike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of things that I like   
> Yes... I am a cat person *pushes the cat agenda*

Chapter 8

Sanji looked around his room and he felt like something was missing. He had his walls painted in various shades of blue with various fish species peeking through. It was like he was living in the ocean, like a merman. Zeff’s friend had done it for him and Sanji loved it.

He had his sky light that either showed a storm coming, clear skies or the intense night sky. He loved that too.

He had a bookshelf filled with books about cooking and the ocean and manga.

But he needed something more. He was loth to admit it but he missed his rats, Miss America, Mr Beijing, Mrs Italy and Mr Tokyo. He wanted some company. Zeff probably wouldn’t let him get a rat (they were Zeff’s one enemy that and cockroaches) but he could get a cat.

He sighed and put down his book. He had to ask.

“Zeff,” Sanji began as he entered the kitchen.

“Oh boy,” Zeff muttered putting down his spatula.

“We have a nice home but don’t you ever feel like it’s missing something? I mean we have all this space for just the two of us.” Sanji said.

Zeff just stared at him.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we had a cute cat or a…”

“If you say rat…” Zeff warned.

Sanji held his hands up. “I understand you don’t like rats, but cats are cute.”

“They also need to be taken care of, they’re a living thing. Are you ready for that responsibility?”

Sanji nodded. “I am very responsible. None of my rats ever died.”

“Sanji, rats are hard to kill and they were wild. How about we test your ability to look after an animal.” Zeff said. He looked off into the distance. “How about a fish?”

This time Sanji stared at him.

“What? Are fish only for eating?” Zeff asked.

“No, it’s cruel to keep fish in a tiny tank when they’re used to an expansive ocean. It’s like we’re imprisoning them.”

Sanji didn’t like it when he felt like things were trapped.

Zeff tapped his moustache. What other small animal could he get? Rabbits were hard work and he would hate keeping a hamster in a cage, the same goes for a lizard.

“How about a plant?” Sanji said interrupting Zeff’s thoughts.

“A plant?”

“Yes, they are hard to take care of and if I fail it won’t be as bad as killing a cat.”

That was perfect. Plants could be so temperamental.

“Ok, we’ll buy a plant.”

So that weekend in between shifts at the restaurant Zeff took Sanji to a local plant shop called _Little Garden_.

They walked in to the small shop and Sanji was charmed by all the hanging plants, the orchids and how long the shop was. It was like it went on forever.

“Hello?” Sanji called when no one popped out. Sanji looked up at Zeff. “What if the plants are sentient beings and they sell themselves?”

“What movie did you watch this time?” Zeff sighed.

Sanji looked away, “No movie.”

A booming laugh filled the shop but he couldn’t see anyone. It was a strange laugh, it sounded like gegyagyagyagya.

“I told you!” Sanji whispered frantically.

“Look ahead, aubergine!” Zeff exclaimed.

“I am!”

“Higher!”

Sanji lifted his gaze and through the foliage was a face smiling down at them. The man was impossibly tall, at least seven foot, and yet still wide and muscular. He had a long beard that reached his stomach and short hair.

“I’m Dorry, co-owner of this shop. What can I do for you today?” He asked in a booming voice.

Zeff stared at him for a second, “You need a bigger shop.”

Dorry burst out into laughter again.

Sanji cleared his throat and both men looked at him. “I would like a plant, a house plant and I’m a beginner at keeping plants. So do you have suggestions?”

“I have plenty!” Dorry boomed. “Are you looking for a plant that flowers or something like a spider plant or aloe vera, aloe is ridiculously easy to take care of.”

“Is that a customer!” Another voice boomed from deeper within the shop causing Zeff and Sanji to jump a little. “I have some gorgeous orchids you would love!”

Dorry frowned. “What did we agree?”

“First come, first serve, we can’t steal each other’s commission.”

“Exactly!” Dorry bellowed then he turned back around with his smile back in place. “My business partner, we’re a little competitive.”

“Aloe is great but it’s not so interesting to look at. I like those plants that hang down. Do you have plants that can live in water? A water plant?” Sanji said, ignoring the idea that there was another giant in the shop.

“Yes, we do.”

So Dorry took Sanji around the shop with Zeff trailing close behind. He showed him a vast variety and Sanji was pretty sure he’d made up his mind.

“Oh and if you’re looking for a water plant, the ones I mentioned before can be grown in water, like English Ivy, but this little guy especially thrives in water.”

Dorry proudly held up a jar that looked like a miniature teacup in his hands but like a standard sized mason jar in Sanji’s hands.

Sanji’s face glowed with glee as he gazed upon the tiny ball of green floating in the water.

“What is it called?”

“Marimo, it’s a moss ball essentially. It’s typically found in Japan. Even since we got them they’ve been selling like hot cakes, people love them.”

“I love it!”

Dorry proudly smiled at Zeff who rolled his eyes.

“That’s not a challenge kid,” Zeff pointed out.

“I’ll get this and my other selection,” Sanji said still gazing at the green ball.

“Ah, so the Peace Lily,” Dorry said walking off. “Just be warned, Peace Lily’s are poisonous to cats if they bite the leaves.”

“It’s ok, when we get a cat we’ll keep it in a place where the cats aren’t allowed.”

“How will we do that?” Zeff scoffed.

Sanji glared. “It’s easy, if you have half a brain.”

“Wow, one day in a plant shop and suddenly you’re an expert!”

Sanji sniffed. “Dorry was very thorough.”

“I was,” Dorry affirmed. “Feel free to come back if you have any trouble with your plants or want some cat friendly plants.”

“I’ll come back in spring,” Sanji said. “I like the sound of having Valerian and Chamomile, we could plant them in our garden,” he leaned towards Dorry. “Our garden is quite pitiful at the moment. All we have is grass.”

“You never cared till today!” Zeff exclaimed. “We’re chefs not bloody gardeners!”

“He’s so scared of change,” Sanji said shaking his head sadly.

Zeff’s eye twitched and Sanji smirked. “So the Peace Lily and my little Marimo.”

“Those are your choices?”

“Yes,” Sanji said.

“I have half a mind not to fork over any cash,” Zeff grumbled.

“Is that any way to treat your own son!” Sanji exclaimed and then he froze. Zeff froze too as he was getting his wallet out. “I mean… erm how much?”

Dorry not understanding the awkwardness told them the price. Once the transaction was over he went to get Sanji’s Peace Lily.

“Thank you,” Sanji said to the jar he was still clutching.

“Don’t mention it,” Zeff said looking around the shop as if he was interested in more plants.

“Here we are, your very own Peace Lily! I even threw in some fertiliser for you. Remember, don’t overwater it and don’t over feed it.”

“Yes, thank you.”

* * *

“What’s so special that you had to show me?” Zoro asked barely containing a yawn.

“How can you be tired already? We haven’t even begun our movie marathon!” Sanji exclaimed.

Zoro yawned again. “I’ll stay awake don’t worry.”

Sanji snarled and lead Zoro upstairs to his bedroom. “So I was trying to convince Zeff to get me a cat and he said I could if I could keep a plant alive.”

“Aren’t cats allergic to most plants?”

“I’m surprised you know that.”

Zoro punched his arm. “I’m not stupid!”

Sanji cackled as he opened his bedroom door. In front of him was his bookshelf, to the right was his bed that was right next to the window that faced the front of the house. Next to his bed was a desk and chair. To his left was the sky light, a pale blue wardrobe and a bean bag chair.

“Right, so first we have my Peace Lily,” Sanji said proudly, walking into the room. The plant was placed right next to his bookshelf on the side that got more light, so the right side.

Zoro raised his eyebrows, “It’s not bad but I don’t know why you were so excited to show me that. From your tone I felt like I should be worried.”

Sanji held in his laughter. They shared intense eye contact for a minute as Zoro tried to read his mind.

“What is it?” Zoro whined.

“So,” Sanji said skipping over to his desk. “I was allowed a second plant. It’s very small and can be kept in water.”

Sanji reached over and grabbed his mason jar that he’d added decorative gravel to.

“Meet my little Marimo!”

“For fucks sake!” Zoro exclaimed walking out of the room. Sanji doubled over in laughter but managed not to drop his precious plant. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me!”

It took Sanji five minutes to calm down.

* * *

“So Sanji,” Zoro began.

“Yes, my little Marimo?”

“Do I call you dartboard brow?” Zoro retorted.

“Once! And you call me blondie, womaniser and cook half the time,” Sanji argued.

“Whatever, I’m trying to be serious.”

Sanji took a calming breath. “Ok, shoot, what is it?”

“Your brothers…”

Sanji turned away, “Oh that.”

“I just can’t imagine three more of you.”

“I can’t imagine them not existing,” Sanji said quietly. “Although I should say, only one of them looks like me.”

“What?”

“Yonji and I are identical twins, Ichiji and Niji are identical twins, so Ichiji and Niji are my fraternal twins.”

“What?”

Sanji rubbed Zoro’s head. “Was that too much for your little brain?”

Zoro swatted Sanji’s hand away. “What does it matter? You’re quadruplets.”

“Yes, but Ichiji and Niji look different.”

Zoro just stared at him.

“I have a picture.”

“You do?”

Sanji got up from the sofa. “Yes, Sally swiped one for me and sent it.”

“The lady who saved you along with your sister?” Zoro called after Sanji’s retreating figure.

“The same one!” Sanji answered.

He ran up two flights of stairs to get to his bedroom. He ran to his desk and opened one of the draws. Inside was a little box and he opened it and inside that was his passport and a picture of his brothers. The only one he liked.

When he returned he found Zoro waiting patiently.

“This is them,” he panted sitting down.

Zoro took the picture from him and gazed at his brothers. He stared for a long time before he looked up and glared at Sanji.

“You literally all look alike,” he said.

“What do you mean? Niji and Ichiji clearly look different! I mean yes we’re family so we share a resemblance but Yonji and I are identical.”

“I can’t tell the difference,” Zoro said looking back at the picture.

“It’s because Ichiji and Niji always cover half their face.”

“Is that a family thing?”

Sanji shrugged. “My hair just grows this way but Ichiji never used to do that, I saw both his eyes once.”

“Will you ever see them again?”

Sanji gazed at the picture. The four of them stood together in age order and were smiling at whoever was taking the picture. It was Sora. They were always happier when with Sora.

They’d only been three in the picture. Sanji didn’t have any pictures he liked after three. They didn’t smile as much.

“I don’t know.”

Zoro glanced at Sanji and noticed the melancholy. “Thank you for sharing.” He said.

Sanji smiled a little. “You’re a good listener.”

“I know.”

Sanji smiled wider. “Shall I put in a new video?” He asked.

“As long as it’s not another rom com.” Zoro said carefully placing the picture on the table in front of them.

“Oh come on-”

“No! We’ve watched When Harry met Sally and Sleepless in Seattle, that’s enough! I want explosions and martial arts and I want them now!”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Fine, how about 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up?”

Zoro grinned, “Perfect.”

It was their tradition to watch movies together the night before starting a new school year. Summer was ending and they were excited to be going into year five. They felt like a lot of big things were going to happen, and they weren’t wrong.

* * *

It was Sanji’s turn to make dinner and he’d made chicken in mushroom sauce with asparagus and mashed potato.

Sanji cooked the meal entirely on his own whilst Zeff watched TV. When he was done he called Zeff to the dining table where the food was perfectly plated and served with the perfect accompaniment wine, grape juice for Sanji.

“You know children can drink wine in France,” Sanji said as Zeff sat down.

“We’re not in France,” Zeff retorted.

“Old fashioned old man,” Sanji muttered in French.

“You know I can understand you.”

“Yes, which is why I do it.”

“Smartass!”

“Old man!”

Zeff smirked and promptly started eating the food. It was perfect. Sanji was like a sponge, everything he taught him he retained perfectly and even improved on adding his own flare to the recipe.

Sanji hadn’t started eating yet, he was too focused on Zeff’s reaction.

“It’s good kid.”

Sanji beamed and started to eat, it was indeed good but it could be improved, he thought.

They ate in silence and when they were done, sat in silence sipping their drinks.

“I noticed you still grimace every time you’re called Sanji Vinsmoke,” Zeff said and right on cue Sanji grimaced.

“I hate that name, I don’t want to be tied to Judge in any way.”

“So then I was thinking, how about you take my last name.” Zeff said causally as his face turned red. Sanji looked at him sharply.

“What?!”

Zeff cleared his throat. “Well I mean, if I adopt you, you can have my last name. That is if you want it.”

“What!” Sanji screeched standing up.

Zeff sighed. “I didn’t really know how to bring this up but… I want to adopt you. After the garden shop I realised, why am I taking so long to do it? I was waiting for you to say it but that’s stupid… I can’t believe I was so stupid. Anyway, you’re like a son to me… no you are my son and I want to make it official.”

Tears started to fall down Sanji’s face as he stared at Zeff in disbelief.

“I love you Sanji, so will you?”

Sanji promptly burst out crying. Zeff hurriedly got up and went to hug him. They stayed hugging next to their dining table until Sanji stopped crying.

“Yes,” Sanji whispered.

Zeff pulled away so he could see his face, “Really?”

Sanji nodded, “Yes, I will be your son. I’ve been dreaming of this day…” he cut himself off and hugged Zeff again.

Zeff laughed in relief.

“Then it’s done, you’re going to be Sanji Rouge-Jambe!”

“I still can’t believe your name is red leg,” Sanji muttered.

Zeff pulled away and smirked, “Your name is now going to be red leg too.”

Sanji smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I thought my name would die out with me but I’m glad it didn’t.”

Sanji blushed and fiddled with his chef’s jacket (yes he wore one when cooking at home).

“Will there be a ceremony?” Sanji asked.

Zeff nodded, “We can have a party if you want.”

“I want.”

So on October fourth, 2003, the day it was made official Sanji and Zeff had a party at their house with Zoro and his family, Hawkins and his family and the entire staff of the Baratie.

“To Sanji and Zeff Rouge-Jambe!” Patty bellowed raising his glass.

“To Sanji and Zeff Rouge-Jambe!” They echoed, they too raising their glasses.

And so a new era of Sanji’s life was brought in, an era where he wasn’t a Vinsmoke.


	9. Are You Sure?

Chapter 9

Zoro, like he was most Thursday afternoons, was at the dojo.

Zoro loved sword fighting. He loved challenging himself, seeing just what crazy stunt he could pull off.

“You’ve been slacking,” Tashigi remarked when they were having their water break.

Zoro glared as he drank, choosing to ignore her.

Kuina, Tashigi’s twin, appeared on his other side. “Perhaps he’s reached his potential.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and put his bottle down.

“You’re taunting me extra hard today, I must be making you nervous.” Zoro remarked turning to face the front of the room.

Kuina and Tashigi moved to stand in front of him. They would be 100% identical if it wasn’t for the fact that Tashigi wore glasses and Kuina was shorter. Oh and Tashigi liked having short hair that barely reached her shoulders.

“No, we’re just stating facts.” Kuina said with her arms crossed.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed. “First of all, you can’t talk.” He said to Tashigi. “I could beat you with my eyes closed and you… I am catching up to you.”

“What do you mean I can’t talk?” Tashigi exclaimed.

Kuina smirked. “You wish you were catching up.”

Tashigi hit Kuina, “Did you hear what he said?”

Kuina looked at her sister and then looked away, “That was a long enough break, I wonder what’s taking Sensei…” and she walked off.

Zoro smirked at Tashigi.

“Whatever,” she said pushing her glasses up. “I am an amazing swords woman.”

“Of course, but you’re still not at my level.” Zoro taunted.

Tashigi stamped her foot and walked away.

Satisfied Zoro picked up his wooden swords just as Koushirou started the second half of the session.

When they were done and packing up Kuina approached Zoro unusually shy.

“Spit it out,” he said when she’d stood there for a whole minute.

“We should hang out,” she said.

“We hang out all the time.”

“I mean, like outside of the dojo.”

“We do hang out-”

“And outside of our houses.” She interrupted.

Zoro looked up confused. “Where else would we hang out if not at our houses?”

Kuina shrugged, “Perhaps in a café.”

Zoro blinked, “You want to go to a café?”

“Yes.”

“Is Tashigi coming?”

“No, just you and me.”

Zoro blinked again. “Ok, when?”

“How about this weekend?”

“I’m hanging out with Sanji on Sunday so not then.”

“Saturday?”

“Sure.”

Kuina smiled. “Great!”

She then skipped away to her sister who had been watching the whole exchange.

Zoro zipped up his duffle bag and got up.

“I’ll be going, Mihawk is probably waiting for me.” Zoro said to Koushirou who smiled and waved him off.

“How was training today?” Mihawk asked once Zoro was settled in the car. But Zoro didn’t answer, he just stared off into space. “Are you ok?”

“Kuina asked me out,” Zoro mumbled.

“What?” Mihawk exclaimed.

“She wants to go to a café with me, alone, on Saturday.”

Mihawk noted Zoro’s blank face and the fact that he was as still as a rock.

“You’re not happy.”

“No, I just… I don’t know.”

“Do you want to go?”

“I said yes…” he mumbled then he gasped and turned to Mihawk. “I said yes without asking!”

Mihawk waved a hand, “I don’t care. Go.”

Zoro nodded and looked away. “Yes. I’ll go.”

* * *

Kuina was wearing a dress, an actual dress. It was yellow with long sleeves and reached her knees. She was taking advantage of the coming summer heat. 

Zoro, in comparison, felt under dressed. Perona had warned him but he’d ignored her. What was wrong with his usual dark green jogging bottoms, black trainers and white t-shirt? Nothing, he thought.

Zoro winced as he sipped his hot chocolate.

“It’s too sweet?” Kuina guessed.

Zoro nodded and put the cup down.

“If only they made dark hot chocolate,” Kuina sighed. “Why did you order it?”

“I don’t think they can give kids coffee,” Zoro said.

“Oh,” Kuina said picking up her tea. “Probably not.”

They lapsed into another silence.

It was odd, normally they had plenty to talk about and yet all of a sudden they didn’t.

“How’s Sanji?” Kuina asked.

“He’s the same as always.”

“Flamboyant?”

“He’s not that flamboyant.”

“Come on Zoro, every time I see him he practically dances as he gushes over Tashigi and I.”

“He does that with everyone.”

“Even you?”

“He does that with girls.” Zoro amended.

“What about you? Do you do that with girls?”

“No, but I’m not like him.”

“No,” Kuina said smiling. “You’re not.”

Not knowing what to do Zoro looked away.

“Are you ready for our next tournament?” He asked after a pause.

“I am always ready.”

Zoro smiled, “I heard Daz Bones is competing this year.”

Kuina rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised he can show his face after you wiped the floor with him.”

“Right, but he’s determined for a rematch, plus more from Baroque Works will be there.”

Kuina groaned. “I can’t stand them.”

“No one can stand them,” Zoro stated. “They’re shady.”

“Then why did you almost join them?”

“Koushirou said it would be good to check out other dojos and to learn from them.”

“But if you leave you won’t see Tashigi and I.” Kuina said putting her tea down.

“I mean, I won’t see you at the dojo but I’ll see you when I visit or you visit.” Zoro said. “Besides, I’m not moving.”

“Good,” Kuina said.

“Should we get a cake?”

“You don’t like sweet things.”

“But you do.”

Kuina smiled and Zoro noticed the sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes had never done that before.

“So you actually like me?” Zoro asked.

Kuina blinked, a little taken aback by the question. “Yes.”

“Why? All we do is fight.”

“So? You’re strong and cool. I like that.”

“You’re also older than me.”

“I don’t mind. Plus I’ve known you forever.” Kuina said. “Why? Don’t you like me?”

“I like you, as a friend. I’ve never thought about you as a girlfriend. I’ve never thought of anyone as a girlfriend.”

“So I’d be your first girlfriend?”

Zoro nodded. “This is my first date ever. Is it yours?”

“Yes,” she said. “Timmy asked me out once but I said no.”

Timmy was a kid who went to their dojo. He was good at Kendo but incredibly whiney.

Zoro shuddered, “I don’t blame you. I’m surprised Jared hasn’t asked you out yet though. He’s always staring at you and he’s better looking.”

“Jared,” Kuina mused. “He is good looking but not as good looking as you are.”

“Stop!”

“It’s the truth.”

“Did you watch the new Harry Potter movie?” Zoro asked.

“No, we’re planning to though. We should watch it together!”

“I’ve already watched it with Sanji and Hawkins.” Zoro admitted. “They were so excited.”

“Oh,” Kuina said looking down.

“I can watch it again.”

“No, we should watch something you haven’t watched together. We could even have a movie night at our house.”

Zoro’s eyes widened and he reached for the hot chocolate, “Sure. So who’s your favourite Harry Potter character?”

“Draco,” she said.

“Draco?” Zoro gasped.

“I know, he’s the bad guy but he’s cute.”

Zoro nodded. “He is, but I prefer Ron, he’s funny.”

“I thought you’d say Hermione.”

“Why?”

“Most guys like her,” Kuina said shrugging.

Zoro laughed nervously. “Of course.”

So they spent the rest of the date talking about other movies they’d watched and their favourite swords.

When they were done and they’d finished their drinks Zoro walked Kuina home. It didn’t take long as they’d chosen a café close to her house and Zoro’s house.

“I had fun today with you,” she said once they’d reached her front door. “Do you want to come in?”

Zoro looked at her door and then back at her, “I shouldn’t,” he said. “Mihawk wanted me home before five pm.”

“Fair enough,” she said and then she leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Zoro froze on the spot not knowing what to do.

“I’ll see you Thursday.”

And she was gone inside her house.

Zoro walked down the steps, down the path and out their front gate.

He walked for a couple of minutes before someone behind him said,

“You’re walking the wrong way you know.”

Zoro spun around, “So you were following us! I was wondering how long you were going to hide for.”

His father stood there in a crimson shirt and black jeans, looking as sheepish as he was stylish.

He beaconed Zoro over, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Did you have fun?” He asked as they walked, in the right direction this time.

“You were watching, you tell me.”

Mihawk sighed, “All first dates are awkward.”

“Yeah, awkward.”

Here’s the thing, Zoro knew he didn’t like girls. He’d known since year three. Whilst the boys in his class started crushing on girls he started crushing on boys. Even more so he started crushing on male celebrities whilst the female ones did nothing for him.

However when Kuina had asked him, he didn’t know how to reject her. She’d looked so hopeful and contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t heartless. She was his oldest friend, he owed her to try.

“Your next date will be much better.” Mihawk was saying.

“I don’t think I want another date.”

“Oh, you don’t like her.”

“Not like that.”

“That’s fine,” Mihawk said putting an arm around Zoro. “Just tell her and be nice about it.”

“I am nice.”

“Of course Papito.”

* * *

“She kissed you!” Sanji exclaimed leaning back away from Zoro.

It was Sunday and Zoro was at Sanji’s house. They were in the living room sitting on the large sofa that faced the TV.

Zoro nodded, eyes focused on the screen.

“I can’t believe you kissed someone before me! And you barely even had to try! Are you even interested in kissing? I was beginning to think you really were my Marimo plant and asexual.”

“What?” Zoro said turning to face him.

“Plants are asexual, I know it’s an advanced term but try to keep up.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV.

“Oy, is that it?” Sanji demanded. He made a face as he imitated Zoro, “‘She kissed me and then I went home’ is that all I get? Your best friend?” He smacked Zoro’s arm. “Tell me more!”

“There’s nothing more to tell.” Zoro shrugged.

Sanji sighed to the heavens.

“I can’t believe she kissed you,” he grumbled.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“What could be more important than you getting your first kiss?” Sanji asked waving his arms about.

Zoro smiled, Sanji really was flamboyant. It was cute.

“I’m gay.”

Sanji froze and Zoro panicked.

“I… you’re not going to stop being my friend are you?”

Sanji slowly turned to look at him. “Are you joking?”

“No.”

Sanji stared into Zoro’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

“So when Kuina kissed you…”

“I felt nothing.”

“But it was such a brief kiss, how can you know for sure?”

“I’ve never had a crush on a girl and when I watch Harry Potter, when you’re fawning over Hermione, I’m fawning over Ron or Neville.”

“Neville, really?” Sanji said leaning closer to Zoro.

“He’s cute and he’s loyal. Just because he isn’t stunning like Draco doesn’t mean he isn’t a catch.”

“It’s the loyalty that got you isn’t it?”

Zoro sniffed and looked away, “And his bravery. He’s adorable.”

“I’m surprised. If I were to imagine you with a guy I’d imagine you with a macho type,” Sanji said leaning his head on his hand.

“So you think my type is someone exactly like me? That’s boring, I like guys who are funny, smart and loyal.”

“So looks don’t matter?”

“They matter.” Zoro said and then he thought about what made his heart flutter when it came to looks. “It’s the smile that gets me and ok, I do like abs.”

Sanji smirked. No one could resist abs.

“So, who do you like in class?”

“Wait, you’re not disgusted? You still want to be friends?” Zoro asked.

Sanji held his gaze as he said, “You’re my best friend Zoro, nothing can change that. So you like guys, I have less competition and we’ll never like the same person. That’s a win.”

Zoro nodded slowly. He should have been happy but somehow he wasn’t. If there was anyone who he wished could be gay too, it was Sanji.

“It is a win.”

“So who? Who do you like?”

“Brandon is cute,” Zoro supplied.

Sanji sat up shocked, “Killer?”

Brandon had earned that nickname over the summer. He was the best bug killer and came to the class’s rescue many times. Sanji was extra grateful for his presence.

“He’s cute and he’s got a great smile.”

“When he bothers to smile,” Sanji grumbled. “Who else?”

“That’s a secret.”

“I tell you all my crushes!”

“Even if you didn’t I would know, you’re so obvious.”

“Shut up! Tell me who!”

“Should I shut up or tell you?”

Sanji threw a pillow at him. It hit Zoro in the face so he picked up his own and smacked Sanji with it.

They started fighting and didn’t stop until Zeff appeared.

“You’re not hungry?” He asked them.

They immediately stopped.

“I could eat,” Zoro said.

Zeff smirked and moved off to the kitchen.

“It’s a secret by the way,” Zoro whispered as they rearranged the pillows on the sofa.

“I’m not stupid,” Sanji whispered back. “You can trust me, my little Marimo.” He said squeezing Zoro’s cheeks.

Zoro smacked his hands away blushing.

“Thanks for trusting me,” Sanji said.

Zoro blushed some more. “Whatever. Let’s eat.”

That same night, when he got home, Zoro told Mihawk and Perona. Sanji had had such a good reaction he figured his family would too.

“Are you sure?” Perona asked and Mihawk smacked her arm.

“It was only one kiss how can he know?”

“Are you sure you’re straight?” Mihawk countered.

Perona rubbed her arm, “Yes.”

“Well then,” Mihawk said looking haughty. He turned to Zoro who was nervously standing in front of them and smiled. “Papito, I’m so honoured that you trust me enough to tell me.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I would never be mad over that, you like who you like.” He said shrugging. “And if anyone teases you or hurts you because you are gay I will kill them.”

Perona hit his arm, “Dad!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t use a sword. They’ll never know it was me.” He said with a perfectly straight face.

“Dad!”

Zoro burst out laughing. “I love you!” He went to hug Mihawk, who hugged him in return happily. “But not you.” Zoro said to Perona when they separated.

“I’m not… I… Zoro there’s nothing wrong with being gay. You’re just so young and so I questioned it but I’m sorry. I love you too, no matter what.” She said.

Zoro stared at her for a moment and then went to hug her.

“I can’t promise I’ll kill for you but I am great at scaring children.”

“You talk like an old woman,” Zoro grumbled pulling away.

“I love you too.”

“I know. Ditto,” Zoro said. “I’m going to my room.”

“Goodnight,” Perona and Mihawk said.

Once he was gone Perona turned to Mihawk, eyes wider than usual.

“Who do you think he likes?”

“Sanji for sure,” Mihawk stated.

Perona gasped smacking her forehead, “Of course, Sanji!”

“But I think it’s unrequited.”

“That’s ok, he’ll find someone. Who could say no to my brother?”

“Not many.”


	10. Monsters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this yesterday... I got distracted by Stray Kids no lie. I think I'm getting into them. Anyhow on with the chapter!

Chapter 10

Zeff was parked outside a lovely two storey house in Bournemouth, far from the beach so on the opposite side of town from where he lived.

Out of that house came three boys, one with long red hair, another with shaggy blue hair and the third with slicked back green hair. A black elderly woman followed them out yelling for them to be careful and to come back on time. The red head promised they would as the green haired child waved enthusiastically at her.

It seemed they were doing better. That was a relief.

_[flashback]_

_“You’re telling me they’ve been bounced around three fucking foster homes and they’re still not in a good home?” Zeff burst out._

_Officer Smith sighed. He was regretting inviting Zeff over to his house to talk. Perhaps the station would have been better, more witnesses._

_“I am trying to get them out of that place but I don’t have a suitable replacement. I don’t want to move them again only to put them with bad people… again.”_

_“How are you so bad at this?”_

_“Me? How is humanity so bad?” Smith exclaimed. “I’ve tried my damn best to not let Sanji down and… I have.” He finished in a smaller voice._

_The first home they got put in was abusive. On paper they were great. On paper they did everything but when Smith paid them a surprise visit he found the boys missing and the foster parents lying to him._

_He eventually found the boys that night, they had been waiting for the right time to go home as they couldn’t deal with more shouting and berating and beatings._

_The second home took all the money given to them by the government for the boys and used it on themselves whilst the boys lived as if they were in poverty. Smith found out about that within three months._

_Now the third house was the house they were in now. It was, again, good on paper. They didn’t steal money from the boys and they appeared to be looking after them._

_But Smith couldn’t shake the bad feeling he got every time he visited them. The boys were so quiet and polite, and always looked like they had their Sunday best on._

_There were two other children in that house but they weren’t as rigid and controlled._

_The family didn’t slip up once even when Smith visited them by surprise. It was very Stepford Wives which scared him. He knew he had to get them out of there but he had no proof of wrong doing._

_Which is where Zeff came in. Since adopting Sanji he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the triplets, the children he couldn’t take in. How were they doing? Were they ok? Did Smith really take care of them or did he just forget about them and let the system take care of it?_

_So he drove to Devon to get his answer. He wasn’t happy with what he found._

_“They’re ten Smith, leaving them in a place like that is going to kill them.”_

_“Did you have better ideas? Because I have none! Every family I look at I can’t help but imagine the skeletons they have hidden in their closets.”_

_“I know someone and no they’re not an ex-con, although all your straight laced foster parents have turned out to be human garbage but the ex-cons I know have never done me wrong.”_

_Smith growled but didn’t say anything more._

_“She’s a lovely woman, lives in Bournemouth, has fostered many children and she thought she was done because of her age but she hates having an empty house. She’s originally from Barbados and has three adult children of her own. Her name is Agatha Brighthouse.”_

_Smith leaned back in his dining room chair. “You came prepared.”_

_“I know people.”_

_Smith nodded as he looked away. Zeff was a very well connected man. Plus he was an excellent judge of character. Perhaps this was the answer he needed._

_“I’ll think about it.”_

_[end]_

There was a knock on his window that almost scared his soul out. Agatha stood on the other end smirking at him. He lowered his window.

“Are you done spying?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “Come to check I’m competent?”

“Yes and I’m glad I don’t have to kill you.”

She threw her head back and laughed, “Like you could, come and have some tea.”

Zeff looked where the boys had walked off.

“They’ve gone to play, they won’t be back for an hour. Come on.” She insisted already walking off.

Zeff sighed and got out of his car. She always got her way.

“So why can’t you say hi?” She asked when they were settled in her kitchen.

“They don’t want to see me. They want to see Sanji.” Zeff said. “I can’t bring him yet. That fact would upset them.”

Agatha nodded.

“How are they?”

“They’re great children. When I first met them though they were creepy. They were like the Stepford wives. I told them they didn’t have to be perfect but they wouldn’t stop. It took a long time for them to loosen up but they did. Consistency is key with them, and human decency. I don’t think they’ve been exposed to much of that.”

Zeff shook his head. “They haven’t.”

“I was thinking of sending them to therapy. They don’t trust anyone, they can’t leave each other’s sides and they have so much self-loathing because of what they did in the past… I just want to help them.”

“You don’t have to convince me, therapy is a great idea.”

Agatha nodded, “It’s just getting them to agree to go.”

“If you pitch it right I’m sure they’ll go. And I know you, you always pitch it right.”

Agatha smiled a small smile.

“I think this is what I was born to do Zeff, help those boys.” She sighed. “My life has led to this moment.”

“If it ever gets too much-”

“It won’t.” She said firmly sitting up straight. “I won’t put them through moving again. It will take God calling me home for me to leave those boys. Don’t worry Zeff, I’ve got this.”

“I was just going to say I can help.”

Agatha rolled her eyes. “How are you going to help when you keep hiding from them?”

“I can send money or cook food when they’re out.”

Agatha snorted, “That will just confuse them and make them suspicious. Ichiji is very sharp, he’s like a detective. I know I’m going to have trouble today when they come back. He’ll know someone has been here.”

Zeff smiled, that sounded like Sanji.

“Fine, but just keep me posted.”

She patted Zeff’s hand, “I will, you big softie.”

Zeff sipped his tea. “Yeah, fatherhood has really mellowed me out.”

Agatha coughed as she stood up, “Old age.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

* * *

It was Reiju’s thirteen birthday and she had all of her friends over for the party at her house.

“It must be great being an only child,” Wyper commented whilst glaring at Kamakiri. Kamakiri glared back.

Reiju smiled a little, “Oh I don’t know, it can get boring.”

“Wow, thanks.” Wyper deadpanned.

Conis smacked his arm, “This is her birthday, be nice! It can be boring being an only child. I wish I had a cute little brother or sister…” she clutched her face imagining the adorable babies with her mother’s eyes and her father’s smile. “But all I have is Su.” She pouted.

“That’s cute-” Reiju began.

“Su is a beautiful cloud fox and you’re lucky to have her!” Wyper exclaimed.

“He loves animals more than me,” Kamakiri said as he popped a dorito into his mouth.

“They listen,” Wyper exclaimed.

Conis hit Wyper’s arm again, “I know Su is beautiful but she’s not the same as having a baby sister.”

“Trust me,” Rika chimed in. “Su is better than having a baby sister.” They followed Rika’s gaze to see she was staring at her little sister Isa.

“If she hears you, you’ll be in trouble.” Wyper sang.

Rika scoffed. “She’s half my size I can take her.”

Wyper and Kamakiri shared a look, “Sure.”

Braham tugged on his bucket hat and sighed, “Weren’t we talking about Reiju and her loneliness? You guys have no focus.”

Wyper and Conis both blushed and glanced at Reiju who sat politely eating her sandwich.

“I don’t mind, this is entertaining.”

“Are you having fun though?” Conis asked.

“Yes, why do people keep asking me?”

“Because you haven’t laughed your whole party and you keep doing this weird smile and when you were blowing out your candles you looked like you were about to cry.” Wyper listed.

Reiju’s jaw went slack as she stared at him.

“I noticed too,” Kamakiri said and Wyper punched him. “You promised you’d be nice!”

Reiju sighed and they focused on her again. “I’m sorry, I’ve been boring.”

“No!” They exclaimed.

“It’s just… I miss them.”

“Who?” Rika asked frowning.

“I have family but they live far away. I just wish I could see them on my thirteenth birthday.”

The children fell silent at that. What family was she speaking of? Her grandparents? A really cool aunty? Sally rarely talked about her relatives and neither did Reiju, it was a first.

“That sucks,” Conis mumbled.

“We should skate,” Wyper announced standing up. “We’ve eaten food, had cake and opened presents. We should skate.” Then he walked off not waiting for them to agree.

Braham shrugged and stood as well, “You did get new roller-skates.”

“That’s sounds like fun,” Conis squealed. “I’ll go and get my scooter!” She then bounced off out of the house.

“Wait, for me!” Kamakiri shouted running after Conis.

“Isn’t it a bit cold to be skating,” Rika asked as she stood up.

“Just wear warm clothes,” Braham said.

“Then I’ll have to go home and get them.”

“Won’t you have to go home to get your skates anyway?” Reiju asked.

“Yes,” Braham said. “She doesn’t plan ahead like we do.”

Rika glared and left to go and get her stuff.

Braham shook his head then placed a hand on Reiju’s shoulder, “We’ll be waiting outside.” Then he left too.

“Where are they all going?” Sally asked when she trotted over.

Reiju could go with them or she could stay at home and think about how much she missed her brothers and how much she wished she knew if they were ok.

“I was thinking I should break in my new roller skates,” Reiju said. “That’s ok right?”

“Of course,” Sally gushed as she went to fetch them.

Within minutes Reiju was strapped in and she rolled out of her house, down the steps and onto the pavement where her friends were waiting for her.

“Last one to the chip shop is a smelly fish!” Wyper declared speeding off in his roller blades and they all took off after him. For the first time that day Reiju laughed.

* * *

“When did you last send a picture and card to Sanji?” Reiju asked Sally two nights later.

Sally paused. She was ironing her shirt for work. “I think Christmas and then Zeff sent us that card with Sanji’s picture too remember?”

“Does Sanji even see the pictures?” Reiju asked as she changed the channel again.

“Of course he does, Zeff wouldn’t lie.”

There was a pause as Sally ironed and Reiju channel surfed. Normally they were able to have comfortable silences but today was not the day.

“What about the others, how come they never send anything back?”

Sally’s arms froze. Her iron rested on one spot until she almost burned it.

She quickly lifted the iron and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and downed it in a couple of gulps. When she returned she found Reiju standing next to the ironing board with a hard look on her face.

“You never sent them anything did you?”

Sally looked away.

“How could you!”

“Reiju they were…”

“Monsters? They were awful children? They were what? Say it!”

“They beat Sanji whenever he displeased their father. How was that right?”

“How is being abused right? How is any child supposed to come out of that normal? He was supposed to love us but he abused us!”

“Reiju…”

“…Who drew the map? Who gave Sanji food when he was sleeping? It was Niji. Who tried to save them all? Ichiji. And Yonji, he didn’t know what to do but it was his idea to run away in the first place. They tried!”

Tears were streaming down her face and snot was starting trail from her nostrils. Sally tried to wipe her face but Reiju batted her hand away and wiped her face on her pyjama sleeve.

“They were only six years old Sally,” Reiju said quietly. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry! I… I realised my mistake but by the time I did they’d already been moved and they wouldn’t tell me where. I don’t even think they live in Germa village anymore. I don’t even know if they separated them or not.”

Reiju sniffed. “So I’ll never find them?”

“No, it’s possible you may never find them.” Sally said. “I’m sorry Rei.”

She tried to hug her but Reiju pushed her away.

“Leave me alone, this is all your fault. I’ll never forgive you for this. Never…”

Once Reiju was upstairs Sally crumpled to the floor and cried. She had messed up and messed up big. She should have held a grudge against Judge only and not against those poor kids, his victims.

Now what was she going to do? How was she going to find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point when I was writing (as I write these in advance) I realised that there was a part of the story I knew in my head but I hadn't written and I was like oh yeah!  
> So yeah a check in with Sanji's siblings was needed.


	11. Yes or Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload last week!! 😭😭😭 so two chapters this week

Chapter 11

Sanji was finally in year six of primary school, the final year, but it was not as fun as he had envisioned. He had to study for SATs and he still hadn’t gotten his first kiss and Zoro kept leaving him for sword tournaments!

He entered the library at school, his eyebrows extra curly with frustration. He quickly found Hawkins huddled in a corner away from the other children.

Sanji sat down next to him with his book bag.

“I don’t want to play,” Hawkins murmured.

“I’m here to read,” Sanji retorted as he got his book out. “Vain much.”

Hawkins glanced at him over his book and smirked. “Someone’s missing Zoro.”

The idiot was at another tournament.

Sanji gaped at Hawkins offended. “I don’t miss that plant! I can survive ten thousand days without him!”

Hawkins didn’t believe him and his face showed it. “You’re supposed to be quiet.”

“You’re no fun.” Sanji grumbled as he opened his book and started to read. He liked reading fairy tales and books about adventure. His teacher thought he could move on to a harder book and so had suggested one about the All Blue.

Sanji got so enthralled he didn’t notice anyone or anything. He didn’t even notice when Killer sat down next to him. He didn’t notice when the bell rang signalling the end of recess.

“Sanji!” Hawkins exclaimed lightly pushing Sanji’s shoulder.

Sanji jumped and looked up. Hawkins and Killer were peering into his face concerned.

“You’ve never not heard the bell.” Killer noted. “That must be a good book.”

“Did you just shout?” Sanji asked Hawkins incredulously.

“I can shout,” Hawkins retorted picking up his book bag and leaving.

“I honestly have never heard his voice go up that high,” Killer laughed.

Sanji snickered but they both stopped when Hawkins turned around and glared at them.

“You better not keep me waiting.”

Hurrying they packed up and caught up with their friend.

After that Sanji took any free time he had to read the book. It annoyed Zeff and Zoro no end but no matter what they did they couldn’t gain his attention.

Then one week later.

Sanji sat down next to Zoro at the lunch table with a big smile on his face. “I just finished the book!”

“Nice of you to join us,” Zoro muttered.

Sanji rubbed Zoro’s hair, “What’s the matter Marimo? Is my little plant feeling neglected?”

Zoro batted Sanji away as Sanji laughed.

“How was it?” Hawkins asked. “What was so great about it?”

“There’s this place in the Bermuda triangle that people have been trying to get to for years and only one guy has succeeded. It is awesome! It has types of fish never even heard of and the water is so blue it hurts and in some lights it sparkles like a rainbow!” Sanji explained with his whole body. Zoro watched mesmerised as the emotions played on Sanji’s face. Hawkins watched them both. “And the story that I was reading, this guy goes on an adventure to find it and there’s a lot of fights and storms and he almost dies but then he makes it.”

“Oh so it’s made up,” Zoro surmised.

“It is not made up,” Sanji said with sudden anger.

“But the story isn’t real,” Zoro pointed out undaunted.

“The story is fiction but All Blue isn’t, I looked it up on Zeff’s computer and it’s real. It’s an actual real place although only one guy has been there and people don’t believe him but Zeff believes and I believe.” Sanji said with his nose in the air.

Zoro looked away.

“That sounds cool,” Hawkins commented. “It’s not my style but it suits you and your obsession with the sea. Will you become an explorer now?”

“No way,” Sanji scoffed finally taking out his lunch. “I could never leave Zeff.”

Zoro looked at him surprised. “You mean you’re never going to leave here? You love travelling.”

“Didn’t you name your rats after cities you wanted to visit?” Hawkins asked.

“That was with Judge,” Sanji said after swallowing. “I could never leave Zeff.”

“What if you get married?” Zoro asked.

“We’ll live here,” Sanji said shrugging.

Zoro and Hawkins shared a look but dropped the subject. Sanji could be stubborn about things and they weren’t ready to fight him on that subject.

Perhaps when they were older, yeah they would do it then.

* * *

“Lilly likes you,” Sasha sang to Sanji interrupting his argument with Zoro on who the best football player was.

“No she doesn’t,” Sanji scoffed.

“Oh yeah,” Sasha sang and then she handed him a note.

Sanji took it from her as his heart began to flutter. He opened it hoping it wasn’t a joke like last time and lo, it wasn’t!

_Do you want to go out with me? Yes or Yes?_

“She’s presumptuous,” Zoro said after reading over Sanji’s shoulder.

Sanji elbowed him away. “Do you have a pen?”

“I have a pencil,” Sasha said as she took one out of her pocket and handed it over.

Sanji circled both yes’ using his knee as support and then wrote:

_A thousand and one times yes!_

“That makes no sense,” Zoro said again peeking.

“Piss off!” Sanji exclaimed and handed the note back to Sasha. She giggled when she read it and ran off to Lilly who was on the other side of the playground.

“Wow, someone actually likes you.”

“Yeah you dickhead, someone actually does!” Sanji said kicking Zoro in his side.

Zoro fell to the ground. “You really should consider training.” He sprang back up and dusted himself off.

“Oh yeah, Zeff signed me up to kickboxing!” Sanji exclaimed bouncing on the spot. “Soon I’ll be wiping the floor with you.”

“I am way more experienced,” Zoro boasted as he tackled Sanji to the ground.

“Stop, the girls are going to think I’m uncultured and uncool!” Sanji exclaimed as he wrestled Zoro.

Zoro stopped and just looked at Sanji, “Really?”

“Now that I’m finally getting noticed,” Sanji said flicking his fringe. “I must maintain a cultured appearance.”

Zoro made a noise of disgust, got up and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Sanji asked springing up. “I was sort of joking!”

“Yeah, and you sort of weren’t! You’re so gross!”

Sanji jumped on Zoro’s back, “Take that back!”

“No!”

On the other side of the playground where the girls were watching Zoe turned to Lilly and asked:

“You’re sure you like him?”

Lilly who’d been smiling whilst watching Sanji turned to Zoe surprised, “Of course, he’s cute and funny. I like that.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys fighting, “Puberty, I’m so glad I haven’t got it.”

“Give it time,” Sasha said with a smirk. “And soon you’ll be snogging Brandon.”

“Ew!” Zoe exclaimed and the girls mockingly laughed at her.

* * *

Zeff wasn’t too keen on Sanji dating on his own. He was a lady’s man and had definitely gotten a dose of his puberty hormones so Zeff wanted to make sure he was supervised on his date.

He had Sanji bring Lilly to his restaurant, an idea which Lilly’s mother loved.

“I cannot believe your dad owns this place,” Lilly said looking around the Baratie.

It was open plan, at the far end was the chefs, then the band. The rest of the space was occupied with white tables and chairs. Hanging from the ceilings were chandeliers and the floor were made of light brown hard wood.

It felt very open and free, full of life and not as stifled as posh restaurants could be.

Sanji and Lilly were seated as close to the chefs as possible so that Zeff could keep an eye on him as he cooked.

“I know, it’s amazing and they’re looking to expand one day.” Sanji said.

Lilly frowned, “How?”

“We haven’t figured it out yet,” Sanji said.

“Is it true you can cook just as good as a real chef?”

Sanji smirked and flicked his hair, “I don’t know if I’d say that but I am good.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. “I would have cooked for you but my dad said no.”

Lilly’s cheeks turned red as Sanji gazed into her eyes.

“Are you ready to order?” Carne asked appearing next to the kids with a glare on his face.

Sanji dropped Lilly’s hand. “You’re not a waiter.”

“And you’re not a charmer yet here we are,” Carne sighed. “Order.”

Sanji bit back a curse and turned to smile at Lilly, “What would you like?”

“My mom said the pasta is really good, so I’ll have the prawn pasta.”

“I’ll have…”

“Yeah I know,” Carne said walking off. Sanji mentally cursed him.

Lilly smiled, “You’re close.”

“Are we? More like I put up with him.” Sanji said. “Forget about him though, I’m so glad you asked me out. I really like you and you’re so beautiful! Your hair shines like the sun and your eyes sparkle like emeralds…”

Lilly stopped him by placing a hand on his forearm. “I like you too. You’re really cute and confident, I like that.”

Sanji preened and Lilly noted that when he genuinely smiled he was really beautiful.

* * *

When it was time for her to go home Lilly leaned towards Sanji and said:

“I had fun. The food was really good and your dad was really nice and so funny!”

Sanji blushed as he remembered Zeff calling him Aubergine in front of her and the whole restaurant.

“But next time, let’s have a date at school where no parents can watch us.”

Sanji nodded cheeks turning pink, “That sounds great!”

Lilly smiled and stood up. Sanji stood up too. After helping her put her jacket on, as Zeff had taught him to, Lilly leaned in and kissed him.

“Bye.”

Sanji stood there frozen as he watched her leave to meet her mother. Soon Patty, Carne and Zeff surrounded him patting his back and telling him congratulations.

“I didn’t dream that?” He gasped looking at them.

“No,” they beamed down at him.

“Great,” he sighed happily. “And also, you bastards! I am never having a date here again!” He exclaimed his face changing rapidly. He then shook off their arms and stormed to the kitchens.

Patty, Carne and Zeff burst out laughing, “He wishes!”


	12. Love via Carrier Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro be going through it   
> Ah... young love

Chapter 12

Zoro couldn’t find Sanji and that was weird as the kid was hard to miss. You could always find him playing football or talking Hawkins’ ear off or talking to Killer or swooning over some girl. And if he wasn’t on the playground he was in the library but he wasn’t there either.

Where was he? Oh…

Zoro finally found him. In a spot teachers rarely checked, in the far left hand corner of the playground, behind a big tree, kissing Lilly.

How gross.

“Oi, curly!” Zoro said causing Sanji and Lilly to jump and separate. “We need to talk.”

“Can’t we talk later?” Sanji asked exasperated.

Zoro ground his teeth together. “Fine.”

And he left them. He left them to each other and found his own quiet corner in the playground to sit and nap and think.

* * *

“Zoro, wait up!” Sanji called running after Zoro after school. “You said you’d come to my house today!”

“I changed my mind,” Zoro said not looking back and not slowing his pace either. In fact, he sped up. “Bye!”

* * *

“There you are!” Sanji exclaimed finding Zoro in his hiding spot a week later. “Why are you here? You do know it’s winter right?”

Zoro was sitting in the middle of a group of trees, completely hidden from everyone else. The two far corners of their playground had a good amount of trees.

“Would you piss off!” Zoro exclaimed.

“No!” Sanji shouted back shocking Zoro. “What crawled up your butt?”

Zoro shrugged and looked away.

Sanji sighed and crawled till he could sit next to him amongst the trees.

“Don’t you like Lilly?” Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged.

Sanji fiddled with his pants leg, “If it makes you happy, I can break up with her.”

Zoro looked at Sanji sharply but Sanji kept his eyes on his pants.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Then stop avoiding me.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence for a while. Then:

“What did you want to talk about before?”

“It was stupid.”

“I love it when you say stupid things, tell me.” Sanji demanded finally looking at Zoro.

Looking into his blue eyes all his jealousy and anger floated away.

“I just… we have to pick a secondary school to go to and I was wondering where you were going to pick.” Zoro mumbled.

“Didn’t we already decide on putting down the same three choices? And that if they didn’t give us our options then we were going to appeal and fight them and if that didn’t work we’d get home schooled because clearly they’d suck at their job if they couldn’t even do one thing right?”

“I thought you forgot about that.” Zoro said blushing.

“You say a lot of crazy shit when you’re tired but I never forget.” Sanji said. “Did you mean it? Because I already told Zeff those schools.”

Zoro nodded. “I meant it.”

“So can we hang out after school?” Sanji asked. “Will you come to my house?”

Zoro nodded.

“And can I snog Lilly during school because Zeff runs a tight ship and this may be my only chance.”

Zoro punched his thigh. “You’re stupid, this won’t be your only chance. We’ve got secondary school and when you’re a teenager he won’t even care.”

“As if,” Sanji scoffed. “He can be stubborn.”

“What about when you’re an adult?”

“That’s ages away,” Sanji said. “Why worry about that now?”

Zoro snickered.

“Should I find you a boyfriend?” Sanji asked suddenly.

“Why? I’m not as desperate as you.”

Sanji gasped. “Wow, and here I was offering out of the goodness of my heart.”

“As if you know any other gay guys,” Zoro scoffed.

“I am really good at reading people dickhead,” Sanji exclaimed. The bell rang in the distance. “Oh crap, let’s go. We can’t be late again or Mrs Sphinx will be pissed.”

Zoro followed Sanji out and together they ran to class.

Perhaps he should find himself a boyfriend. It was no fun pining after Sanji.

* * *

They did end up getting into the same secondary school. Grand Line Secondary School it was called and apparently it was the best. Hawkins and Brandon also ended up going to that same school. Lilly however got sent to a girl’s school, called Amazon Lily, much to Sanji’s dismay.

“How will we continue our love?” He wailed to the boys.

“Write a letter,” Hawkins suggested.

“Send carrier pigeons,” Killer (Brandon) said.

“I couldn’t care less,” Zoro said so Sanji kicked him in the shin. To avenge his precious shin Zoro punched Sanji’s arm. That started a fight that quickly ended when Mr Stone glared.

“As I was saying, this is why Zeff has to give me my own mobile phone!” Sanji exclaimed. “I don’t need this heart ache at my tender age!”

“You’re so fucking weird,” Zoro commented and that started another fight.

“I can’t believe we have five more years of this,” Hawkins sighed.

Killer shrugged. “It’s entertaining.”

“Oh yeah I forgot, you’re one of them.”

Killer beamed at Hawkins who rolled his eyes in return.

“So what are we going to do this summer?” Sanji asked when he was done fighting with Zoro.

“The usual, although we’ll be seeing each other every day at school. Do we really want to hang out on our holidays as well?” Hawkins asked.

“Wow, so we’re leaving him out.” Sanji noted.

“I was joking!”

“So was I,” Sanji said with an easy smile.

“What’s the use in planning? You’re going to spend it with Lilly anyway.” Zoro said.

“I can do both, in fact I was thinking we should hang out as a group that way our parents won’t be suspicious.”

“Zeff wasn’t born yesterday,” Killer said.

Sanji pouted, “You won’t even try?”

The boys sighed.

“Fine,” Hawkins said. “But you owe us, and she better bring her friends.”

“Oh,” Killer said smirking. “Are you interested in someone?”

“No, just won’t it be weird if she hangs out with a bunch of guys only? Aren’t we trying to make Zeff less suspicious?”

“He has a point,” Zoro said.

“Of course I do.” And before Zoro could attack him he ran off.

So that is exactly what they did that summer. They hung out as one big group including Sasha, Zoe and Macy. They had a wild time at the beach and at the fair (where their parents did join them) and going to their local chip shops.

It was a fun summer but despite it being the reason for them all hanging out together Sanji and Lilly spent less and less time being a couple. They barely held hands and they barely talked one on one. 

It got to the point where they barely kissed as much as they used to. Sanji thought it would pick up once school started as they could meet up alone after school. Lilly did not think the same.

“Sanji,” Lilly said when they were leaving the beach one night. They were only a week away from starting secondary school. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course my sweet,” he gushed.

They fell back behind the others.

“I’ve had fun this summer…”

“Me too!”

“…But I want to break up.”

Sanji was stunned into silence.

“It’s just, I’m not as into you as I thought I was. We’ve been together all summer and yet… I was bored. I thought you were a laugh and you were with the guys but with me you were a soppy romantic.”

Sanji chewed his lip.

“I’m sorry Sanji, I think we’re better off as friends.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can be better…”

“No,” she said firmly. “Let’s break up and start over in year seven, yeah?”

Sanji looked into her eyes and saw nothing reflected back at him. There was no love… how had he not noticed before?

“Ok, I understand.”

She started to walk off but Sanji didn’t follow her. “You’re staying?”

“I want to walk alone.” He said to the ground.

“…Ok.”

When he was sure she was gone he sighed, looked up and turned to leave the beach. Standing in front of him was Killer, Hawkins and Zoro.

“I never liked her,” Zoro stated.

Sanji smiled a little. “What? No! I had no idea.”

“Come,” Hawkins beckoned. “We can have ice cream at my house.”

And that’s what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so I actually posted and twice!!   
> The next chapters mark secondary school (sort of equivalent to high school) and the rest of the gang finally shows up!!


	13. First Day

Chapter 13

Sanji hummed as he sat at their dining table, lightly swinging his legs as he ate his breakfast. He had prepared an omelette sandwich. Of course he’d made the omelette with onions, peppers and the perfect blend of spices.

It was a Monday morning, the fifth of September 2005, the morning of his first day at secondary school.

“Why are you so chipper?” Zeff asked. He sat across from Sanji eating cereal as he read the morning paper.

Sanji looked up and smiled, “No reason. It’s just a beautiful day.”

He went back to humming and eating. Zeff watched him with narrowed eyes. Sanji’s face was flush with cheer, he was relishing his breakfast without spilling anything on his pristine uniform.

Speaking of his uniform, he wore black trousers, a white shirt and a black and gold stripped tie. To top it off he had on a black blazer. All of which had been ironed the night before as soon as he returned from Zoro’s house.

It was madness, he’d been devastated by his breakup with Lilly, locking himself up in his room until the day before. What had changed?

“What gives?” Zeff asked sharply.

Sanji looked up surprised. “What do you mean?”

He reached for his napkin and delicately wiped his mouth and hands now that he had finished his breakfast.

“Why are you so chipper?”

Sanji smiled, “Because I’m starting a new school. I just know I’m going to love it.”

“Alright…”

It had happened, Sanji had finally gone crazy, Zeff thought.

There was a knock at the door and Sanji immediately sprang up to open it. On the other side stood Zoro who was in the same uniform but looked much scruffier.

“Come in,” Sanji cheered and then he ran off upstairs.

Zeff and Zoro stared at each other for a bit.

“I reminded him there’ll be new girls at the school,” Zoro said.

Zeff sighed with relief, “Ah!” That made more sense.

Soon Sanji was back downstairs with his backpack.

“We’re going now,” he said as he slipped his shoes on. “I’ll see you later!”

“Wait, I thought I was taking you to school.”

Sanji paused at the door, “No, I told you Zoro and I were going together.”

“Yes, with me.”

“No.”

Zeff crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “Do you even know the way to your school?”

“Of course,” Sanji said. “Don’t worry. We’re big boys now and we shouldn’t have our parents dropping us off. First impressions are important.”

Zeff sighed, “Fine but don’t come to me crying when you get lost.”

“We won’t get lost.”

* * *

“You idiot!” Sanji exclaimed smacking the back of Zoro’s head.

“Ow! It’s not my fault!”

“Why did I trust the idiot? Why didn’t I print the map? I should have gone with Dad.”

They were standing on a street they didn’t know, in a neighbourhood they did not know and there was no school in sight. They’d been walking for fifteen minutes.

“The school is only five minutes away from my house,” Sanji lamented. “It’s a wonder you even made it to my door on time.”

Zoro frowned and turned his body away from Sanji. His hands were balled into fists.

“It’s _not_ my fault.”

“Then who’s fucking fault is it? Who doesn’t print a map!”

Zoro had thought he had memorised the route. He was wrong.

At that moment Sanji spotted a kid leaving his house down the street. He had on the same uniform as them but Sanji couldn’t see the logo.

“Let’s follow him,” Sanji whispered.

Zoro turned around, “Who?”

Sanji pointed with his chin at the kid in the distance.

“What if he’s not going to our school? There’s another school that has a similar uniform, Calm Belt Secondary School.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

So they followed him making sure to keep their distance.

He led them down some interesting streets and they started to get worried that he _was_ from Calm Belt Secondary School but luckily he turned a corner and there it was, Grand Line Secondary School.

It stood proudly in the middle of suburbia like a concrete mountain.

“We made it and just in time,” Zoro said proudly.

Sanji shoved him and walked towards the gates. Zoro caught up and shoved Sanji back. Before a fight could break out they heard a bell go off in the distance and Sanji took off running.

Zoro watched for a while. When he realised he didn’t know where his lessons were going to be he took off running too.

* * *

“I can’t believe it, we have no lessons together,” Sanji exclaimed.

“We’re not even in the same form,” Zoro mumbled.

They looked up from their timetables and into each other’s eyes.

“It won’t be so bad, I’ll just find you at lunch, right?”

Zoro nodded, “I should be easy to spot, I haven’t seen any other green haired guys in our year.”

“Ok… then I’ll see you at lunch.”

Zoro nodded again and Sanji reluctantly left him.

Because they were late they didn’t even get to find Killer and Hawkins. Also the school was bigger than they realised, much bigger than their primary school.

Sanji found his first lesson easily though, History, and he picked an empty seat. Although their teacher soon rearranged them so that they were all sitting next to someone they didn’t know.

“Hi,” Sanji said smiling to the person sitting next to him. He looked at the DIY name tag they’d all made. “Stanley, I’m Sanji.”

Stanley glared at Sanji, “We’re not supposed to talk.”

Hawkins was the same but somehow Sanji sensed more hostility from this guy. He turned away and faced the front of the class. He’d make friends in his next lesson.

* * *

“My name is Gin, what’s yours?”

In biology he had more luck. He was sitting next to a kid who looked like he hadn’t slept in months, the bags under his eyes were so heavy, however he had a kind smile.

“Sanji,” he said with a smile. “Sanji Rouge-Jambe.”

“Is your father Zeff Rouge-Jambe?” Gin asked with narrowed eyes.

Sanji nodded. “Do you know him?”

“My father does.”

“Who’s your father, I might know him.” ‘Or he could be someone from Zeff’s old gang,’ Sanji thought.

Gin shook his head, “No, you definitely won’t. He’s Don Krieg.”

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah, I don’t know him.”

“So you don’t know anyone,” Gin said.

“No, I only know three friends from my old school.”

Gin laughed softly.

“What?” Sanji asked.

“You won’t know them for long. This school is brutal, it takes all that you love and spits it back out.”

Sanji stared at Gin hard, “What?”

“They’ll get new friends and abandon you,” Gin stated.

Sanji snorted, “Zoro doesn’t like people so I think I’m good.”

“What about the other two?”

“They’re friends for life, even if I don’t see them every day.”

“You’re so naïve,” Gin chuckled.

“And you’re a downer!”

“Excuse me, keep it down!” The teacher interrupted.

Sanji huffed and concentrated on his own work whilst Gin did the same without the huff. They carried on the whole lesson like that in silence.

The bell rang and students started to pack away their new books.

“Ok, don’t forget to complete your homework before next lesson.”

The children murmured and hurried off as it was lunch and most of them were hungry. The only ones not hurrying were Gin and Sanji.

Sanji was studying the map trying to guess where Zoro was most likely to be. Aha, the canteen, Zoro’s nose always led him to food. That or he was under that giant tree they’d passed.

When he looked up he found Gin staring into space.

“What?”

Gin jumped, “Nothing.”

Sanji sighed, “Come with me.”

Together they left the classroom and the building making their way across the grounds to the canteen. They found it easily as it was surrounded by the most children.

“What are you going to get?” Sanji asked.

Gin shrugged his shoulders.

“I know, we don’t know how good or bad their cooking is. Luckily I brought lunch today. Would you like to sit with me whilst I wait for Zoro?”

Gin shrugged again. Sanji took that for agreement and went to nearby picnic tables. They sat at an empty one and Sanji pulled out his lunch.

Gin didn’t pull out anything and just sat across from Sanji looking around at the passing children.

“My dad is a cook and so he’s taught me everything he knows. I made a smoked salmon sandwich, you’ve got to try it.” Sanji said pushing over half a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil.

Gin stared at the sandwich uncertainly. “No… I’m fine.”

“I need feedback if I’m going to become a world class chef,” Sanji insisted, “Eat it!”

Gin sighed and reached for the sandwich. He unwrapped it, picked it up and took his first bite.

It was heaven.

He didn’t remember much after that, it was like he was in a daze eating the majestic creation. When he was done Sanji silently slid over the other half, already unwrapped, and Gin devoured that too.

Sanji softly smiled as he watched him. A warm feeling spread from his chest outwards.

There was something about helping those who were hungry and seeing them enjoy food that just set Sanji’s heart on fire.

“You’re a genius,” Gin gushed. “How can you make something that good?”

Sanji shrugged, “Skill and talent.”

Gin smiled his first genuine smile of the day, “You are very skilled and talented.”

“I know, but I love the praise.”

Gin laughed and Sanji joined him.

Just as Gin was getting comfortable he spotted a group of kids coming towards them. His smile slipped off. 

“There you are,” a boy who was considerably tall said having reached them. He had a smug look about him. “Who’s this geek?”

He was referring to Sanji. Sanji frowned and Gin laughed.

“Just some random kid who won’t stop talking to me, Pearl.”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Sanji burst out causing Pearl’s expression to darken.

“Say that again!”

“Gladly,” Sanji burst out standing up. He was half Pearl’s height but he didn’t care. “Who, the fuck, do you think you’re talking to?”

“That’s it,” Pearl exclaimed lunging for Sanji but Gin caught him before he could reach.

“I’m bored,” Gin said. “Let’s go.” He grabbed his backpack and left the picnic table. “Don’t talk to me again kid.”

“We’re the same age!”

“Whatever.”

Sanji was left at the picnic table alone. No one joined him and he didn’t find Zoro. It was shaping up to be a lame day.

* * *

“Excuse me,” Pearl exclaimed when he passed Sanji in the hallway, slamming him into the wall. “You’re in my way.”

Pearl quickly moved off before Sanji could retaliate.

Irritated Sanji straightened out his uniform and walked into his lesson.

It was English this time. He quite enjoyed English so he figured it would cheer him up and it did.

Until he noticed no one would talk to him.

In the next lesson too it was like people were avoiding him. Having now seen him being picked on by Pearl no one wanted anything to do with him. They didn’t want to pop up on Pearl’s radar too.

So Sanji didn’t make any new friends that day, he certainly didn’t get to chat up any girls either.

When he finally found Zoro by the school gates at the end of the day he was relived until he realised he wasn’t alone.

“Who’s this?” Sanji said in a flat voice.

Zoro turned to find Sanji standing behind him with no expression whatsoever. That was not a good sign.

“Hi!” A kid with black scruffy hair and a scar underneath his left eye exclaimed. “I’m Luffy! Who are you?”

“Sanji.”

“Oh your friend,” Luffy cheered looking at Zoro. “Nami! He wasn’t lying he does have a friend!”

A girl with short orange hair rushed over and Sanji couldn’t even find it in him to get excited. She was pretty but… Zoro had friends?

“What? No way, he really does have curly eyebrows! I thought for sure you were making that up. I’m Nami.”

She smiled big and extended her arm towards him. Sanji reached over and quickly shook her hand. “Sanji. Where were you?”

“I thought Zoro said he was a lady’s man,” Nami whispered to Luffy.

“Perhaps you’re not enough of a lady,” Luffy said back in full volume.

“What?” Nami exclaimed. She then punched Luffy’s arm as he laughed.

“I was around, where were you?” Zoro replied to Sanji.

“Around,” Sanji sneered and walked off.

“Wait,” Zoro said dashing after him. “We were going to go to my house to celebrate a successful first day.”

“Are you sure you’ll even find your way home?”

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s arm and spun him around. “What is with you?”

Sanji shrugged his hand off. “Nothing, I’m going home.”

“Fine, suit yourself!”

Sanji turned and walked away.

How could Zoro have had a great day and not him? He was the social one. He was the friendly one and yet he’d come out of his first day with no friends and one enemy?

How stupid.


	14. Silver Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but a lot happens

Chapter 14

“Dad I’m home,” Zoro called.

Nami and Luffy followed him in.

“Wow, this place is beautiful. How much do you think it’s worth?” Nami asked examining the architecture.

Zoro shrugged, “How would I know?”

“Why is it so dark?” Luffy asked. “And pointy.”

“Our father is a vampire,” Perona said appearing next to them.

Nami jumped a mile whilst Luffy just stared at her.

“Where did you come from?” He asked.

Perona smiled, “I like this one. Dad’s in the kitchen.”

Zoro nodded and walked off in the direction of the kitchen with Luffy following hotly on his heels.

“It’s nice to know he knows the way to things in his own house,” Nami noted.

“He got lost coming home didn’t he?” Perona guessed.

Nami nodded, “In the end I asked for his address and figured it out myself.”

“You found where we lived just from him giving you his address, with no map?”

“I know the city well and my mom calls me a human GPS.” Nami said shrugging.

“Are you hungry or not?” Zoro exclaimed.

Nami sighed, “The barbarians are calling me.”

Perona patted her arm, “Good luck.”

When she entered the kitchen she found Luffy already scarfing down a sandwich and Zoro standing next to a man who looked like… well a vampire.

He had black spikey hair, golden eyes that were very sharp and rimmed twice. He had a closely shaved beard and moustache and was wearing a red silk shirt and tight black pants.

“You must be Zoro’s dad,” Nami said.

Muffled sounds came from Luffy and unfortunately, having known him for years, Nami understood him.

“He is! Isn’t he cool?”

“I am,” Mihawk said with a slight smile. “You’re Nami?”

She nodded, “Is that sandwich for me?”

He nodded, “They’re all for you. Although… where’s Sanji? I made his favourite.”

“The blond kid? He walked off in a huff.” Nami said sitting at the kitchen island.

Mihawk looked at Zoro who shrugged and looked away.

“Well we’ll see him next time, help yourself to juice in the fridge. I’ll be upstairs.”

“What was with your friend anyway?” Nami asked when Mihawk was gone.

Zoro shrugged, “I really thought he’d be happy to meet you. I mean you have boobs and everything.” Nami glared. “I guess we’ve finally found a girl he’s not interested in.”

“Hey!”

“Nah, he probably just had a bad day.” Luffy said having finished his sandwich and reaching for another. “He looked tired and he barely noticed us.”

Zoro’s shoulders drooped.

“We’ll find him tomorrow.”

“Are you going to force him to be your friend too?” Zoro asked.

“Yes,” Luffy said deadpan.

“Have you no shame?”

“Shame?” Luffy repeated. “What is that? I’ve never heard of it.”

Zoro chuckled.

“We’ll find him tomorrow and he’ll notice what he missed today.”

Zoro and Luffy stared at her.

“Me!”

“I thought you didn’t like-”

Nami smacked Luffy to stop him from finishing the sentence.

“That’s not the point!”

* * *

It was Friday and since Monday Gin, Pearl and their gang had been making Sanji’s life difficult.

If they saw him coming they slammed into him. If he had anything in his hands they knocked it out. If he said anything in class and one of them was in it they laughed and mocked him.

Sure he retaliated and tripped them when they knocked books out of his arms but it wasn’t enough. They just wouldn’t go away.

Also, it was embarrassing. He shared Geography and Maths with Hawkins and yet he avoided him because he didn’t want to talk about his troubles. He didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes.

He normally could handle himself, what had changed?

It’d been a long time since he’d felt like he was back at Judge Manor and he was not liking it one bit.

It was time for lunch and again he spotted them coming towards him and they spotted him.

He was going to confront them and end it once and for all.

“Oi,” Sanji called out. “Dickheads!”

“What?” Pearl exclaimed.

Sanji burst out laughing, “You actually replied, I guess that’s your name now, dickhead and the dickhead crew.”

“Watch your mouth,” Kagikko growled.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll pound you into the ground!” Pearl exclaimed.

“I’d like to see you try,” Sanji scoffed, standing leisurely in front of them with his hands in his pockets.

Pearl took a step towards him but Gin put out his arm to stop him.

“Fine, we’ll settle this after school. Meet us by the gates.”

“Sure,” Sanji said with a smile.

They walked past him making sure to barge their shoulders into his. When they were gone Zoro stood in front of him.

“Where did you come from?”

“Space,” Zoro replied. “Who were they?”

“No bodies.”

Zoro studied Sanji’s face but again Sanji’s face was annoyingly blank.

“Come, let’s eat.”

“I found the library and I’m going to do my homework. I’ll see you later.”

Zoro didn’t say anything as Sanji rushed off. But at least now he had an idea of where his problems were stemming from.

* * *

Ideaman held one arm as Hustle held another. Pearl had knuckle dusters on and was trying to punch Sanji. Sanji kept blocking his punches with his legs thanking his lucky stars that he was flexible.

Sanji would admit, the fight was not going as well as he had hoped. When he went to meet them by the front gates they’d grabbed him and dragged him down some side street with no witnesses.

Gin grew tired of watching and pushed Pearl aside. “Let him go!” Hustle and Ideaman let go of him. “My weapons.”

Pearl reached into Gin’s bag and pulled out two long batons that had balls on the end. They looked like they were made of steel.

Sanji felt his heart plummet to the ground.

The fight started in earnest. Sanji went to kick him first but Gin dodged him and tried to smash his leg. On and on the dance went until Sanji’s kick actually managed to connect with Gin’s torso.

Gin stumbled and clutched his side. But he couldn’t lose, he had to win so he attacked Sanji with double the ferocity and aimed for his waist. He was too fast for Sanji this time and actually managed to connect the blow.

Sanji felt blinding pain and it almost made him black out. He had definitely heard something crack.

“Finish him off!” Pearl cried excited. “This will teach him to mess with us!”

Sanji opened an eye to peer up at Gin. Gin stared at him but didn’t bring the baton down again.

“Do it!” Pearl demanded.

Gin’s arms refused to move.

All of a sudden there was a flash of silver and out of instinct Gin jumped out of the way. A whirl of green and a flash of silver again and his uniform was cut.

“He’s got a sword!” Gin screamed.

Sanji heard footsteps running away from him. Then suddenly he saw orange. A kind female face was in front of him.

“I think we need to call the ambulance,” the goddess said.

Another face appeared, a black boy he didn’t know. He had beautiful curly hair and a long pointed nose.

“He definitely needs the hospital.”

The boy disappeared. “Oi, Luffy, Zoro!”

The goddess disappeared. “Leave them, they won’t stop till they’ve caught them and plus we don’t want Zoro here whilst he still has a sword. I’ll call the ambulance.”

How kind. In his hour of need God sent an angel to take care of him.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes he was in a box. What?

He looked to the side and saw a person with a green uniform on and Zoro.

“Where am I?” He murmured. Was he moving?

Zoro’s head snapped up, “You’re awake!”

The paramedic also snapped to attention. “Hello there, young man, what’s your name?”

“It’s Sanji, Sanji Rouge-Jambe.”

“Excellent,” she said as she shone light into his eyes. “You’ve been hurt pretty badly and we’re taking you to the hospital.”

“Is it bad?” He asked looking at Zoro.

“We suspect you’ve broken ribs but they’ll fix you up in no time.”

“My dad,” Sanji said. “I have to call him.” He tried to sit up but it didn’t quite work. “Do you have a mobile?”

“I called him on Nami’s phone. He’s meeting us there.” Zoro said.

Sanji looked at the paramedic and then at Zoro. The paramedic having noticed the look moved back a little.

“I’ll let you two talk.”

Sanji tried to motion for Zoro to lean in close. Zoro understood and did it.

“You didn’t kill them right?”

Zoro smiled and gently pushed a lock of hair out of Sanji’s face. “Don’t worry about it, rest up.”

He then leaned away and Sanji kept his mouth shut.

He wasn’t going to say anything that could get Zoro in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make up the names, there really are members of Don Krieg's crew called that.


	15. New Blonds

Chapter 15

“I’ll kill them,” Zeff stormed. “I’ll kill them all!”

“Dad, you can’t fight children.” Sanji said calmly from where he lay in the hospital bed. He was feeling much better now that they’d given him painkillers and wrapped up his ribs.

They were indeed fractured, two of them. He was told his was lucky. He didn’t feel lucky.

He was also told he’d be right as rain in a couple of months.

“Then I’ll murder Don Krieg,” Zeff growled. “That bastard raising bastard children.”

“Dad!”

Zeff stopped pacing and looked at Sanji’s outraged face.

“You’re defending him?”

“Gin clearly has not been eating well, I feed him earlier this week and he ate that sandwich in two seconds flat. Have you seen his skin? The bags under his eyes? He has not been getting proper nutrients.”

Zeff took a deep breath and moved to sit next to Sanji.

“So I can beat up Don,” Zeff surmised.

“If you wish,” Sanji sighed. “Can we go now?”

“There’s just some papers I need to sign then we’ll get going.” Zeff said.

Sanji nodded. Zoro had already gone home. He wasn’t able to stay for all the x-rays. Sanji still didn’t get a straight answer from him about what he did to Gin and his crew.

Once everything was done and dusted Sanji and Zeff left the hospital and drove home.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zeff asked whilst they were in transit.

“I was embarrassed, my first week at school and I got bullied. I promised myself I would never be weak again and yet… I was.”

“You were six Sanji, how were you supposed to stand up to a grown man? If anything you were strong. You survived and you live to tell the tale.”

“I had help.”

“You’re still strong. But this time, you were reckless. You could have gotten killed.”

“I didn’t expect them to have weapons.”

“Why didn’t you go with backup?”

“I haven’t been talking to Zoro.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Fix it.”

“It’s fixed. It’s hard to stay mad at a guy who runs after your enemy with a real sword.”

Zeff sighed. “I’m going to have to bail you out one day.”

“Oh Dad, we’d never get caught.”

“Not the right answer!”

Sanji burst out laughing and then clutched his side, “Ow.”

Even though he was in pain Zeff was glad to see Sanji smiling. “Let’s get ice cream.”

* * *

Sanji was doing homework at the restaurant the following Saturday afternoon. When he came in the chefs all gushed over him and were so nice… it was creepy. Sanji couldn’t wait to get better.

“We won’t need to jump Don after all,” Zeff said as he chopped onions.

“Why?” Patty bellowed.

“Mihawk did it,” Zeff said calmly.

Sanji’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Nothing,” Zeff said with a fake smile.

“He did it like he used to?” Patty said in a voice he thought was quiet.

Zeff nodded. “We won’t be hearing from Don in the future. I also alerted the authorities about Gin’s situation.”

“I hope they don’t send him to an awful home,” Sanji murmured.

“There won’t be a need for that, his mother is still alive. Don won custody of him with underhanded means. She’d been in the process of appealing, this will help her case. With my testimony Gin’s sure to go with his mom.”

“Wow.” Sanji gasped.

“His pathetic crew though, they’ll be expelled,” Zeff carried on.

“How do you… you know what, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“There’s a good lad,” Zeff said smiling.

“The less you know the better anyway,” Carne muttered.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be reformed?” Sanji burst out.

“We are,” they exclaimed offended.

“We use our powers for the good of you, other children, and this restaurant.” Zeff explained.

Sanji shook his head but on the inside he was glad he had them on his side.

“…is Sanji here, he owns this restaurant!” A voice said at the entrance to Baratie. The clerk looked back at Sanji confused. “Oh there he is!”

Luffy bounded past the clerk and straight to Sanji’s table.

He sat opposite him with a big smile on his face. “Hi!”

Sanji stared at him a moment. He was wearing a red waist coat, blue long shorts with white wool trimming and flip flops, as if Autumn wasn’t upon them. He was also wearing a yellow straw hat with a red band tied around it.

“Luffy, right?”

The kid nodded. “And you’re Sanji.” He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. “How’s your waist?”

Sanji glanced down. “It hurts to move but I’ve been told I’ll heal.”

Luffy nodded satisfied.

“Why did you defend me? I understand Zoro, but why you?”

“You’re my friend.”

Sanji gawked at him. “When was that decided?”

“Monday when Zoro couldn’t stop talking about you and when I got to meet you.”

“He talked about me…” Sanji mused, blushing a little.

“Yes, a lot! He says you’re his best friend and that you can cook… can you really cook?” Luffy suddenly looked very serious.

Sanji nodded. “I can cook.”

“He’s the best damn cook of his age that’s for sure,” Patty added butting in.

“Great,” Luffy cheered. “We’re definitely friends.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No.”

Sanji chuckled despite himself. He couldn’t bring himself to dislike the guy.

“Where did you learn how to fight? I saw the way you kicked Gin before he smashed your ribs. Oh, sorry we didn’t get there sooner by the way, we couldn’t find you.”

“It’s fine,” Sanji said, then he leaned forward and whispered. “They’re alive right?”

Luffy blinked. “Sure.”

Sanji wasn’t comforted.

Carne chuckled. “If they were dead we would have heard about it by now, relax.”

“Yeah relax,” Luffy said patting Sanji’s arm.

He had long limps, Sanji suddenly noted.

“Shouldn’t you be working,” he asked the three chefs, including his father, who were standing there unashamedly watching.

They ignored him.

“What would you like to eat?” Patty asked Luffy with a smile.

“Steak,” Luffy stated.

“You said you’d wait for me!” A voice exploded.

“Zoro?” Sanji questioned looking at the entrance. Maria didn’t even try to stop him as he stormed into the restaurant.

“You were taking too long,” Luffy said.

“I stopped to tie my shoelaces!”

“Exactly.”

Zoro sighed, dragged a chair from another table and sat down next to Sanji.

“How did you know I’d be here?”

Zoro just gave him a look, “Please. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re feeling better?”

“Much.”

“Great, I’d like a steak please.” Zoro said to Zeff. The man grunted at him.

“Do you have money?” Sanji asked Zoro.

“We have to pay now?” Zoro gasped.

“No but…” Sanji glanced at Luffy.

“It’s my treat,” Zeff said. “Stop worrying, Aubergine.”

“Aubergine, do you like vegetables or something?” Luffy asked.

“No it’s because… wait, you do eat vegetables right?”

“When I’m forced to,” Luffy answered.

Sanji gasped in horror.

“If you cook them for me I’ll be sure to eat them.” Luffy said with a sly smile.

“Suddenly our whole friendship flashed before my eyes,” Sanji deadpanned.

“We’re friends! He said it! Great. Oh you’ve got to meet Usopp, he’s so funny!”

They carried on chatting until Zeff brought over their meals. When Luffy was in a meat daze Zoro quietly asked Sanji,

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you avoid me?”

Sanji looked down at his plate. “I was ashamed.”

“We have no shame between us. And did you really think I would ever abandon you for new friends?”

Sanji shrugged one shoulder.

“For the record I won’t. You’re my best friend for a reason.”

Sanji fully blushed this time. Zoro smiled and carried on eating.

“By the way, what did your dad do?”

“That’s a secret,” Zoro said. “Eat.”

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Perhaps Carne was right, him not knowing would save him from testifying against them.

* * *

“I could have hexed him,” Hawkins said the following Monday. “I knew that guy was bad news. The cards warned me… I’m sorry I didn’t help.”

“It’s fine,” Sanji said.

“I could…” Killer began.

“No!” They all exclaimed, except Luffy.

“Why does Zoro get to have all the fun?” Killer mumbled sullen.

Luffy looked around at the four of them. “Why can’t he?”

“He’s worse than Zoro.” Sanji stated.

“I show some mercy.” Zoro added. “Because Sanji makes me.”

Luffy burst out laughing. “I can show you where they live.” He offered Killer.

“You’re starting to worry me,” Sanji said.

“I’m joking. We already sorted them out. They won’t show up around these parts again.” Luffy said.

“Here you are, what is this a guys only gathering?” Nami exclaimed having found the boys clogging up a hallway.

“Ah hello beautiful goddess who saved me from Gin’s wretched hands!” Sanji exclaimed twirling over to Nami. He took her hand and kissed it. “[ _Pleased to meet you_ ].”

“Oh dear,” Hawkins sighed.

“He brought out the French,” Killer sighed.

Zoro just watched them sullen.

Nami smiled like a cat. “I knew it! I’m not ugly.”

“Whoever said that?” Sanji questioned glaring at the guys.

“We thought she wasn’t your type when you ignored her last Monday.” Luffy supplied.

“Oh… sorry, I was-”

“I know.” She interrupted waving her hand.

“I am here you know,” a Black kid with short curly hair and a long nose said.

Sanji let go of Nami’s hand and gazed at him. He looked familiar. “Who are you? Have we met?”

“I was there when Nami called the ambulance.”

“Oh right!” Sanji exclaimed. “So… name?”

“Usopp!”

“Oh, I’m Sanji.” He extended his hand. Usopp looked at it surprised and shook it. “Thanks for helping me out the other day.”

“You’re welcome,” Usopp said beaming.

“Are we going to carry on loitering or should we grab lunch?” Hawkins asked.

Luffy gasped. “I can’t believe I almost forgot food!” He then ran off in the direction of the canteen.

The rest of them followed along.

“Are they going to introduce us to the new blonds?” Nami whispered to Usopp.

“I hope so because I am lost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take a break next week so that I can write and prepare more ...


	16. Sea Kelp

Chapter 16

“Why am I the one who is with you?” Hawkins drawled.

He was with Sanji and they were wandering around the shopping centre because Sanji didn’t want to go home straight away.

“Do you want to go home? You can if you want, it is getting late.” Sanji said looking at his watch.

Hawkins peered at him and shook his head, “Just, you usually drag Zoro around on your little shopping trips.”

“He’s crap at shopping plus he has Kendo today,” Sanji said letting his arm drop to his side. “I would be at kickboxing but… you know.”

His ribs, he had to take it easy or else.

Sanji wasn’t one to complain… ok he was but never about things that hurt him personally. So often those close to him had to read between the lines and Hawkins was reading that Sanji was feeling down about not being able to do the violent sports that he loved.

“Would you like another ice cream?” Hawkins offered. “I’m feeling generous today, you don’t want to waste this opportunity.”

Sanji perked up, “You’re paying?”

“Yes.”

“Then of course I’d like another ice cream! In fact take me to dinner.”

Hawkins rolled his eyes and gently tugged on his arm. “Shut up.”

“That’s not a no.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re getting louder as you age.”

Hawkins stifled a smile.

After grabbing a fancy ice cream cone with strawberry syrup and all the sprinkles they continued to window shop. As they were strolling, licking and chatting Sanji spotted something marvellous.

He sped up and stopped in front of the window display.

“What?” Hawkins asked when he’d caught up.

“This…” Sanji sighed.

Hawkins looked at the mannequins and then back at Sanji. “What about them?”

Sanji turned to him shocked. “Do you not see this perfection?” He turned back to the display. “The style… goodness I had no idea we had such a shop here.”

“It’s new,” Hawkins supplied. “It used to be a flower shop. I had no idea you liked suits.”

“Men look the best in suits,” Sanji said. “It’s sexy… I think I would look the best in suits but I haven’t had the chance to try one on. The closest I’ve come is my chef’s clothes.”

“Alright then, come on,” Hawkins said. “Finish your ice cream and we’ll try some on.”

Sanji turned to him with a wide blue eye. “They’ll never let us.”

Hawkins stiffened, “Oh they will.”

He had a look in his eyes that Sanji recognised, when Hawkins got like that he always got what he wanted. He’d let his friend take the lead.

They found a bench to finish their ice creams and then they washed their hands in the men’s bathroom and once they were ready they entered Sanji’s clothing paradise.

They browsed and when they found the right one they went to try it on. The attendants did follow them around the shop but one glare from Hawkins and they didn’t interfere.

“Are you ready?” Hawkins softly called.

“Yeah.”

They emerged from the dressing rooms in the same black double breasted suit.

Hawkins took in Sanji who appeared to be glowing. The suit somehow managed to make his legs look even longer. “I take it you like it.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I feel like I’m going to a funeral, or a wedding… either way it’s not my style but it definitely is yours.”

Sanji squeaked, “I know right.” Then abruptly his face fell. “I can’t believe I have to leave this behind.”

“Ask Zeff for it, he’ll get it for you.”

Sanji smoothed his hands carefully down his sides. Zeff would get it for him if he asked but he was always shy of doing that. He’d received so much from him already.

“Do it,” Hawkins insisted. “You have to start your collection of suits somehow.”

Sanji smiled, “That’s true.”

* * *

Zoro was packing away his sword quietly. His Kendo session had just ended and it had been weird. Jared and Timmy kept talking to each other and looking at him. It was a weird look too, like they were hiding something. He didn’t like it.

“What’s with you?” Kuina asked standing over him. “You’ve been tense all lesson.”

Zoro glanced at them again and Timmy was holding on firmly to Jared’s arm as he tried to get away.

Kuina followed his gaze. “They’ve been weird all day today.” She went to the same school as them.

“They’re planning something,” Tashigi said.

“Duh,” Kuina and Zoro chorused.

“You weren’t saying it!” She exclaimed.

Zoro turned to the twins. “What do you think they’re planning?”

They shrugged their shoulders.

“Normally they’re easy to predict but they keep looking at you… and you’re not interesting.” Tashigi stated and dashed away before Zoro could punch her. When she was a safe distance away she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Mature!”

“I know!”

“Anyway…” Kuina sighed. “Perhaps they like you and want to be friends.”

Zoro glared at her. “Have you been watching Barney again?”

“It was a valid suggestion, stranger things have happened!”

“Pigs will fly.”

Zoro had a small crush on Jared, Timmy however… he found annoying.

Kuina suddenly looked up and smirked, she glanced down at Zoro again and said, “Oink oink.”

Zoro frowned until he realised someone was behind him. He turned sharply and stood up when he realised it was Jared.

“Hi,” Jared said with a smile.

“Hello?” Zoro said still frowning.

Jared blinked. “So erm… are you free Saturday?”

Zoro stopped breathing for a second as he couldn’t believe his luck. “Yes, I am. Why?”

Jared fiddled with his hands a little, “It’s just that… I was wondering if you would go out with my friend Timmy. He’s really shy and he would ask you himself but he was scared and… if you’re not gay I’m sorry for bothering you and please don’t beat us up…”

Zoro barely heard his rambling. His mind switched off when he realised he was doing the same thing Sasha had done for Lilly by asking out Sanji for her.

He was so disappointed. Of course, of course it wasn’t Jared who liked him.

He wanted to say no and be on his way but then he saw Timmy’s face and how scared he looked and he couldn’t do it.

“One date,” Zoro interrupted. “At Moondance café, at twelve.”

Jared blinked, “Really? I mean ok! Sure, I’ll tell him!”

Jared dashed off and Zoro stood there despondent.

“It happens to the best of us,” Kuina said patting him on the shoulder.

“I mean you rejected Kuina,” Tashigi said from his other side.

Zoro looked at their mocking faces and laughed.

They were right, it wasn’t the end of the world… so he went on one date. What was the big deal?

* * *

“I can’t do it!” Zoro exclaimed down the phone.

“Do what?” Sanji asked mid yawn.

“I can’t go on the date!”

“You got a date? When? With who? When?”

“Today, with Timmy and on Saturday.”

“Where are you going?”

“Moondance café.”

“Moondance, why are you going there?”

“It’s neutral ground.”

“You’re planning a date not a duel.”

“Sanji,” Zoro whined.

Sanji sighed, “Why did you say yes?”

“I felt bad for him. He got Jared to ask me and he was so nervous.”

“Pity, always a turn on.”

“Shut up.”

“Wait… Jared asked you out for Timmy? Jared your biggest crush ever? That’s cold.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“I don’t care, that’s cold.”

“So what should I do?”

“Go and have fun, it’ll be good for you. I mean you’ve never been on a date with a guy.”

“What if people are mean?”

“I’ll kill them.” Sanji said with authority.

Somehow that calmed Zoro down.

“It’ll be fine Zoro. It’s not like you to get nervous.”

“I know, it’s just… it’s a date… with a guy and I know it’s just Timmy but still… my first one.”

“I can wait nearby until you’re done if that makes you-”

“-Yes!”

Sanji chuckled and Zoro was immediately at peace. “Alright my little sea kelp, that’s what we’ll do.”

Zoro nodded. “So what did you do with Hawkins?”

“Oh Zoro you’ll never guess what I found!”

“Oh my goodness not again with the bloody suits!” Zoro heard Zeff exclaim in the background.

“Suits?” Zoro repeated.

“Yes, suits!” Sanji exclaimed.

Zoro smiled at his excitement and listened patiently as Sanji described his amazing discovery.

When he was done he found Mihawk watching him with a soft expression.

“What?”

“Better?”

Zoro nodded.

“Good, you owe me 50p.”

“What? Why?”

“I told you one of those boys had a crush on you and you didn’t believe me!”

“I wasn’t serious!” Zoro exclaimed.

“Even if you weren’t serious about the bet you know Dad takes them seriously,” Perona supplied wandering in.

“I expect my money in the morning,” Mihawk said haughtily and sauntered out of the room.

“Is there a chance we’ll turn out normal?”

“I gave up on that years ago,” Perona said. “Besides who wants to be normal, that’s so boring.”

Yeah… there was no chance.


	17. Takoyaki

Chapter 17

“You got a date, no way, with who?” Killer asked.

“Timmy,” Zoro said before biting into his sandwich.

“Timmy,” Killer and Hawkins exclaimed with disgust.

“Timmy?” Usopp, Nami and Luffy repeated confused.

Sanji, Zoro, Killer and Hawkins exchanged glances communicating silently. Hawkins was for telling them, Killer was unsure as was Sanji. Zoro went with Hawkins because he didn’t want to hide himself with his new friends.

Also a part of him wanted to test them.

“Yes Timmy, I’m gay.”

Usopp blinked at Zoro as did Nami whilst Luffy grinned.

“I had no idea,” he said. “So is this your first ever date?”

“No, I went on a date with my friend Kuina once.”

“Odd name for a boy,” Nami noted.

“Erm, yeah… long story. This is my first date with a guy.”

“Why did they sound disgusted?” Nami asked glaring at the blonds.

“Because it’s Timmy,” Hawkins said like it was obvious.

“Zoro isn’t fond of Timmy and prefers Jared,” Killer said.

“You haven’t even heard the worst part,” Sanji murmured.

“What?” Hawkins asked with dread.

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Jared asked me out for him.”

“Son of a bitch,” Killer gasped. “And you’re still going?”

“He felt bad for him,” Sanji sang. Zoro lightly kicked him under the table. Sanji glared at him. Zoro kicked him properly. Sanji smiled.

“That was oddly nice of you,” Nami said.

“What’s nice about a pity date?” Hawkins asked.

“You never know, they could hit it off.” Usopp said.

“I doubt it,” Zoro and Sanji murmured.

“It’ll be fun, you’ll get free food.” Luffy said happily.

“I’m not going to make him pay,” Zoro gasped.

Luffy shrugged, “Why not? He asked you out and like a coward. The least he could do is pay for food.”

“I truly pity your future dates.” Nami sighed.

“I’m not into dating… you have to pay for the food. But Zoro’s lucky because they’re both guys so he can make Timmy pay.”

“He’s not doing that!” Nami exclaimed hitting Luffy’s arm.

“Ow, I’m eating!”

“When are you not!”

“How do you stay skinny?” Killer asked leaning forward to look at Luffy from behind his luscious fringe.

Luffy shrugged, “Garp says it’s my metabolism.”

“Some people are blessed,” Usopp said glaring.

“Don’t be jealous,” Luffy said grinning. “We could swap but I don’t want to.”

Sanji smiled and then abruptly shivered.

Hawkins noticed and put his arm around him. Sanji, Hawkins, Killer and Usopp were sitting opposite Zoro, Luffy and Nami.

“Why aren’t you wearing warmer clothes?” Hawkins murmured close to Sanji’s ear.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“I forgot my scarf at home but it’s not too bad.”

“I’ve never seen you shiver.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Hawkins’ lips pressed into a thin lip but he didn’t push it.

Lunch finished and they went off to their separate lessons. Zoro caught up with Sanji and put his coat on his shoulders.

“I’m fine,” Sanji whispered blushing as he looked at the students passing them by self-consciously.

“They’re not watching,” Zoro said. It’s true they weren’t. “And you’re cold. Wear it.”

With that he left Sanji with his rosy cheeks standing in the middle of Grand Line Secondary School.

* * *

“Achoo!”

“Are you getting a cold?” Zeff asked.

“No, it’s probably just hay fever.”

“It’s autumn.”

“There is more to hay fever than pollen!”

“I hope you’re not allergic to animals.”

“I’m not.” Sanji paused. Zeff was looking at him with a weird gleam in his eyes. “What are you up to?”

Zeff smiled. “I’ve got a surprise for you, come on!”

Sanji didn’t know how to respond and stayed seated on the sofa.

“Come!”

Deciding to go with it he got up and followed Zeff to the car. They drove into town and stopped by an animal shelter.

“Why are we-” Sanji gasped when he realised. “Am I getting a cat?”

Zeff nodded with a small smile. “You’ve taken good care of the peace lily and our garden has never looked better with the valerian and chamomile you planted. Not to mention the pink and white cherry blossom trees… you’ve proven that you are responsible enough to take care of an animal.”

That was true. Sanji had taken such good care of the peace lily that it grew too big for its pot so he’d had to split it. Then it grew large again and he split it again. Currently they had three peace lilies.

The garden was well kept too. The flowers growing according to their season and when it was winter he stored them in their greenhouse. Yes, they bought a greenhouse.

His Marimo were even thriving in his room too.

“But you said not until thirteen,” Sanji said softly.

“You deserve it.”

Sanji’s lips wobbled and he quickly looked down. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go pick your cat.”

Sanji rubbed at his eyes and carefully exited the car.

“You’re looking to adopt an animal?” Amerie, the attendant, asked.

“Yes, a cat please.” Sanji said.

“He’s very responsible and of course I will help him.”

The attendant asked more questions and once satisfied she led them through to meet the animals.

She first showed Sanji the kittens and he was smitten! They were so cute and seeking his attention or climbing on him or just meowing at him.

Honestly he got washed away by the response that he barely noticed anyone or anything else for a while.

When Amerie started taking them away talking about senior cats he tried to hide his disappointment.

“Kittens are great but senior cats or you know cats that aren’t babies can be great too. This is Oscar, we rescued him from a bad home.” He was a ginger cat with a surly expression. “He’s still apprehensive around people. This Casper,” she was a white cat. “Yes, she was named after a ghost but it fits no? And this is Midnight.”

Sanji made eye contact with Midnight and instead of glaring at him or looking politely curious like Casper he just looked away from Sanji. There was something in his gaze, it reminded him of himself.

“He’s been here for six years. We don’t put down our cats as we truly believe we can home them. All of his litter mates are gone and so he’s gotten quiet of late. Plus, people don’t really like black cats because of the superstition.”

“People actually believe that?” Zeff scoffed.

Amerie rolled her eyes. “Like you would not believe!”

Sanji tentatively pressed his finger close to his cage. Midnight didn’t pay him attention at first but slowly he leaned forward and pressed his nose close to Sanji’s finger.

Sanji smiled softly. He had such a beautiful shiny black coat. His eyes were aquamarine and Sanji was in love.

He turned to look at the adults. Amerie smiled, “You like him?”

He nodded. “I know you have more to show us but… can we take him?”

Amerie tried to contain her glee.

“Are you sure?”

Sanji nodded turning back to Midnight. “I think he needs our home.”

Amerie softly clapped her hands together. “Great, would you like to properly meet him?”

Sanji nodded eagerly.

She got him out of the cage as Sanji waited in the play area. When she brought him he was a little shy but also curious as he’d never been picked before. Slowly he made his way to Sanji as Sanji patiently waited. When he was close enough Sanji put his hand out and Midnight pushed his head against his palm.

Sanji was ecstatic. He gently petted Midnight as Amerie and Zeff looked on. It was a match for sure, they thought.

They couldn’t take him straight away as they had to get their house ready and the shelter liked to visit potential homes before moving the pet in anyway.

“I’ll be round Thursday, is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Zeff said. “After school is the best time really.”

“Great,” she said pencilling it in. “I’ll see you then.”

Once they were in the car a thought crossed Sanji’s mind. “We’ll have to get rid of the peace lilies.”

“We can keep the one in my room.” Zeff said. “The other two we can give to Dorry, remember he said he’d take them when we decide to get a cat.”

“Oh yeah… wait, you like your peace lily?”

“Yeah, she brightens up the room.”

“She?”

“Yes,” Zeff said raising an eyebrow and starting the engine. “She.”

* * *

Everything went well with the shelter and they had Midnight in their home by Friday.

Midnight was very surprised. He’d thought they’d rejected him and had been quite depressed. He liked Sanji.

“Welcome home,” Sanji cheered petting Midnight who was sitting by him trying to get used to the place. “I know it’s new but you’ll love it!”

Midnight was content to just stay by Sanji’s side.

“I want to change his name though,” Sanji said to Zeff.

“Why?”

“Midnight is so cliché, how about Takoyaki?”

Zeff glared at him. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

Zeff sighed and walked away, “Fine but when people ask, you are explaining the name.”

“Sure.” Sanji chirped happily.

He spent the rest of Friday getting Tako used to his new home and new name. It was such a wondrously smooth transition that they didn’t expect anything to go wrong.

However that night Sanji got a fever. He didn’t want to tell Zeff to worry him so he just stayed in bed and rode it out… but it didn’t leave.

By four am he was having trouble breathing. Tako, who hadn’t left his side, was alarmed. He got up from his spot and found Zeff’s room. He cried in front of the door until Zeff emerged.

Zeff tried not to be mad but he was a little. Tako paid that no mind and turned heading to Sanji’s room. He stopped to check Zeff was following him and when he wasn’t he meowed indignant and Zeff got the message.

When they arrived in Sanji’s room and Tako sat tentatively on Sanji’s bed meowing Zeff got what the cat was trying to tell him.

“I’m fine Tako,” Sanji wheezed.

“You’re not fine!” Zeff exclaimed. “For goodness sake…” he put his hand to Sanji’s forehead. “You’re burning up!”

“Dad, I’m-”

“I’m taking you to the hospital, no questions asked.”

They made the trip to the emergency room and it turned out Sanji had pneumonia but luckily it was a mild form. Unluckily it was from a virus and so they couldn’t give him antibiotics, his immune system would have to fight it by itself.

They took off the binding around his ribs because that was making it worse and an outdated way of treating mildly broken ribs. They told them as long as he took it easy, ingested vitamins and rested he would heal but if it got worse he was to come back to the hospital straight away.

They got home at eleven am exhausted.

They found Takoyaki waiting for them patiently. As soon as Sanji was settled in front of the TV, on the recliner and under blankets Tako snuggled up to his side.

Zeff watched them and smiled. They got that cat at the exact right time, he thought.

“You have to tell Zoro,” Sanji said.

“I know, you can call him.”

“No, he’s going on a date and I promised I’d be there for him. You have to call him to tell him I’m not coming.”

“Oh… ok, I’ll call.”

“The date starts at 12.”

Zeff yawned. “Ok. Oh and Sanji, if you hide any illness again, I’ll cry.”

Sanji gasped. “Why would you do that? It was just this once, you don’t need to be so dramatic.”

“If I lost you…”

Sanji looked down at Tako. “I’m sorry. I promise I will.”


	18. Air Mattress to Mattress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week's upload so two chapters this week, yay!!!

Chapter 18

Zoro sat in Moondance café nervous. Timmy hadn’t arrived yet and Sanji hadn’t responded to his call earlier in the day. He hoped he was still coming. Sanji wouldn’t let him down, right?

“Hi,” Timmy said appearing at the table.

Zoro started. “Hello.”

Timmy smiled a little. “Have you ordered anything?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Tell me what you want then I’ll order,” he said.

Zoro nodded. They both looked at the menu as an awkward silence ensued.

“I like the bacon panini option,” Zoro said.

“No drink?”

“I’ll get a green tea.”

“Cool,” Timmy said getting up.

As he went to order Zoro watched him. He wasn’t bad looking really. He had auburn hair, green eyes and a wide smile. His freckles were cute, Zoro guessed. Plus he was lanky, Zoro liked tall guys.

“They’ll bring the paninis when they’re ready,” Timmy said placing Zoro’s green tea in front of him and his milkshake in front of him. “This is cool place.”

“I’ve never been here before actually, I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Timmy snorted. “You wanted a neutral location huh?”

Zoro froze in surprise.

“You’re easy to read or rather I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” He said rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“How long?”

Timmy shrugged, “Since we met.”

Zoro gapped.

“But I don’t want you to take pity on me or something. If you like me say so and if you don’t say so. I like your honesty.”

That shocked Zoro even more.

Timmy smirked.

“Why did you use Jared to ask me out?”

He blushed at the question. “So I didn’t ask him he just went on his own and did that. He was sick of me whining about my crush.”

“Ah,” Zoro said understanding dawning.

“I know, I whine a lot but there’s more to me than that.”

“Like?”

“I’m really good with cars… machines in general actually.” Timmy said. “I love anime and I want to try surfing.”

“Me too, it looks like such a rush.”

“Wouldn’t it be too much effort for you?” He asked with a sly smile.

Zoro glared, “I’m not lazy with everything!”

“Sure.”

“I’m not!”

“What are you into then?”

And so they talked on and on barely noticing time pass them by.

“Thank you for saying yes.” Timmy said as they stood outside the café ready to say their goodbyes.

“Thank you for whining so much Jared took matters into his own hands.”

Timmy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever!”

Zoro snickered.

“So, do you want to do this again?” Timmy asked tentatively.

“I’m not sure…”

“Before you make up your mind, can we make out?”

“What?”

“I’ve just always wanted to kiss you.”

Zoro blushed, “Fine.”

Timmy smirked and took his hand. “Follow me.”

* * *

After making out with Timmy in one of his favourite quiet spots on the beach he made his way home.

He definitely wasn’t into Timmy but kissing him had been fun. Timmy seemed happy enough as well, even if it meant they weren’t going to become boyfriends. They could be friends however.

It was as he was walking home that he bitterly realised Sanji never showed up. He never thought Sanji would let him down but there was a first time for everything.

“Dad, I’m home!”

“Papito thank goodness!”

That was odd.

“What is it?”

He made his way to the living room and Mihawk caught him halfway in the hallway. Rather than wide their house was long and winding.

“Sanji’s sick. He’s got pneumonia.”

“What?” He exclaimed.

“He got real sick during the night and so Zeff took him to the hospital this morning all thanks to their new cat who warned Zeff and now he’s fine but he has to stay at home to rest that’s why he wasn’t there today [I can’t believe it, I couldn’t find you! I went to the café and you weren’t there and… where were you?]” Mihawk rambled barely taking a breath and finishing in Spanish.

“The beach.”

“Oh, [why didn’t I think of that, of course he was at the beach!]”

“I told you!” Perona called from the living room.

“[Yes, yes], would you like to see him.”

Zoro blinked and tears ran down his face.

“Zoro!”

* * *

“I’m not dead.” Sanji whined when Zoro and his family kept staring at him despondent.

“Thankfully,” Mihawk said looking at Takoyaki. “This is why I love cats, such intelligent creatures.”

“And you got a black cat!” Perona cheered. “I’ve never been more thrilled.”

She was almost floating.

Tako paid no attention to them curled up by Sanji’s side purring as Sanji stroked his fur.

Zoro carried on staring. Sanji knew he was in trouble.

“Is it really ok for him to stay the night?” Mihawk asked.

Zeff nodded. “He’s slept over many times and his air mattress is ready. Don’t worry.”

Mihawk nodded.

“Would you like some tea, coffee?”

“Yes,” Mihawk said.

“I’d like one of your herbal teas, Sanji made such a nice one the last time I was here.” Perona said.

Zeff nodded walking off.

Mihawk and Perona stayed an hour and then went home as it was late. After they were gone Zeff also went to bed, it’d been a long day and he was bone tired.

He didn’t go until the boys were settled in Sanji’s room though.

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight,” they responded.

When the door closed Sanji turned to Zoro. “Finally you speak.”

Zoro turned and just looked at Sanji.

“Ok, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stand you up! But the date was good right? You had fun right?”

“You think I’m upset about the date? Why do you always do this? Why do you always keep these things to yourself? You’ve been sick since Tuesday right? Why didn’t you say? What if it had gotten bad?”

Sanji chewed his lip guiltily.

“I don’t care about others, tell me. Please, just, trust me.”

“I trust you, more than anyone. I just don’t like bothering people.”

Zoro sat on his knees and leaned over Sanji’s bed. He reached and held Sanji’s face in his hands. “You’re not a bother. If I lost you I’d lose everything. So please…”

Sanji noticed Zoro’s eyes were glistening. In fact, his face looked puffier than usual.

“Ok, I will.”

Zoro leaned back and sat crossed legged on his bed. Sanji held on to one of his hands.

“Why did you name him Takoyaki?”

“He’s black and octopuses spurt ink, I was going to go for Calamari but it’s not as catchy.” Sanji explained.

Zoro chuckled. “I thought you’d name him after a city like your rats.”

“I considered it but I figured he’s a different species and deserves his own special theme. So my cats shall be named after food.”

“He’s so peaceful.”

“He’s a genius.”

“Of course,” Zoro scoffed.

“He is!”

After a pause Sanji tentatively asked. “How was the date?”

“It went well. He’s not as boring as I thought. We made out on the beach.”

Sanji’s heard skipped a beat. “So you like him.”

“As a friend. It was fun to make out with him. I’ve never done that before but… I didn’t feel anything special. Maybe we’ll just be friends that make out.”

“Friends with benefits.”

“I’m… no! Dude!”

Sanji played with Zoro’s fingers. “I’m glad you got to make out with him. Finally, Zoro’s not so innocent.”

“Kissing is so tame, there so much more that we haven’t done.”

Sanji blushed. “Kissing is tame, is it?”

“Ok, I don’t want to hear anything from you Mr Perv. I know you’ve thought about it.”

Sanji snickered. “So will Timmy be that person you explore that with?”

“I’m not ready so no. For now I just like making out. It doesn’t just have to be with Timmy. I wish I had more options.”

“You’ll get them don’t worry,” Sanji murmured.

Zoro looked at him and realised his eyes were drooping. “So you won’t be going to school this week coming?”

“I have to rest.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll be back quick.”

Zoro leaned forward resting his head on Sanji’s bed whilst his lower body remained on his air mattress.

“If you fall asleep like this your neck will kill you in the morning.”

“I don’t care. I just want you to feel better.”

“Thank you for being here.”

“Anytime.”

Sanji’s eyes fluttered closed.

Zoro took in his face. He was so pretty, so precious. He brushed Sanji’s bangs out of his face so he could see both his eyes and eyebrows.

He loved how they curled. It was so unique, so him.

He watched Sanji sleep until he couldn’t anymore and fell asleep himself in that awkward position.

Takoyaki watched intrigued. It seemed the green human liked Sanji as much as he did.


	19. Missing?

Chapter 19

Zoro woke to sunshine streaming on his face. He was flat on his back and comfortable in his blankets.

That made no sense.

He opened his eyes.

“You’re finally awake.”

He turned his head and found Sanji sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet resting on Zoro’s air mattress. He looked better, there was colour to his cheeks and he looked stronger.

“See, I told you I’d be fine.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked away. How was he comfortable on the air mattress and not experiencing pain in his neck.

“Dad moved you in the middle of the night when he was checking on me.” Sanji informed him.

Zoro sat up alarmed and Takoyaki, sitting by Sanji, twitched in response. “But I’m a light sleeper.”

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. “You must have been tired.”

“I guess so…”

“Alright, you houseplant, how about we get some breakfast? Dad’s cooking us some.”

Sanji stood on Zoro’s bed and walked across to get to the door.

“Are you coming?”

Zoro shook himself and left the comfort of the air mattress to join Sanji.

* * *

Sanji stared at the spread in awe, Zeff had cooked all his favourites. It was a delightful French style breakfast. Usually Sanji cooked in the morning but he couldn’t bring himself to let his Aubergine do that.

“Wow, this is great!” Zoro exclaimed already digging. Sanji’s lip curled in disgust.

“All these years and my excellent manners haven’t rubbed off on you? [I am disgusted].” He finished in French.

Zoro glared as his cheeks puffed out with food. “Be careful, French isn’t that far from Spanish!”

“The day you learn French I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Zoro demanded food spraying.

“Nothing.”

“That’s right.” Zoro said as threatening as he could with food in his mouth.

Zeff shock his head at their shenanigans.

Suddenly loud knocking disturbed their peaceful breakfast.

“Who would come here on a Sunday.” Sanji grumbled. He paused to cough. Zoro handed him a napkin. “Thank you.[I’m not in the mood for visitors].”

“What if it’s Nami,” Zoro asked.

Sanji gasped. “You understood?”

“No, you just don’t sound happy.”

“It’d be cool to see Nami but a little weird. She doesn’t know where I live.”

“But I do,” Zoro said smug.

“Duh of course you do, I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“Sanji!” A loud voice exclaimed when Zeff finally got the door open.

“Luffy?” Zoro and Sanji said confused turning around to see that indeed Luffy was barging into Sanji’s home.

“Ah yes, he called earlier. He said he tried to call Zoro but no one picked up and he was worried and wanted to know how the date went.” Zeff said as he closed the door. “He asked for our address but…”

Zeff didn’t think he’d actually show up.

“I was worried, why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Luffy exclaimed bounding over to Sanji. Zoro almost got up to shield Sanji but Luffy had more control than he let on. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine.” Sanji mumbled looking away, a slight flush to his cheeks.

Luffy looked at Zoro.

“He looked like death yesterday but he’s much better now. He’s still sick though.”

Luffy nodded satisfied. “You’ll be fine, I once fell in a loch and was sick for a week but I survived.”

“How did you fall in a loch?” Zeff asked puzzled, given that there were no Loches nearby.

“Grandpa pushed me in, it builds character, he says. Do you have meat?”

“What-”

“[Just go with it],” Sanji said.

“You can speak French?!” Luffy exclaimed startling Takoyaki. “Oh you got the cat!” He then scooped up the black cat and Tako didn’t scratch him up, despite being startled just moments before. “When did you learn French?”

“He is French.” Zoro supplied.

“No way, did you live there?”

Sanji nodded.

“That’s so cool, I’m from Brazil but my Grandpa moved here with us when we were little… after Dad went missing. I only speak basic Portuguese now.”

“Missing?” Zeff repeated.

“You’re Brazilian?” Sanji asked studying him.

“You can speak another language?” Zoro exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Luffy said still cuddling Tako. “The meat…”

“Ah!”

* * *

“So let me get this straight, you got sick.” Nami stated pointing at Sanji when he was finally back in school Friday the following week. “And you two stayed at his house.”

“We told you this on Monday Nami,” Zoro said. “Weren’t you listening?”

She threw an orange at him. “I’m talking to Sanji!”

Sanji beamed. “I did and they did.”

Nami’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t know why you’re smiling. If you’d taken it easy-”

“You can’t beat him up,” Usopp said quietly.

Nami took a calming breath. “I swear boys are stupid.”

Sanji pouted, “I didn’t think it was a big deal…” Zoro glared and before he could get the words out Sanji cut in, “But now I know and I’ll be more careful next time and tell you.”

Nami shook her head and sat down.

“Figures it’d take pneumonia for you to finally start listening to us,” Hawkins said as Killer nodded.

“Nice of you to join us,” Nami said as they hadn’t sat with them all week.

“You know we’re here for Sanji,” Hawkins said with a pleasant smile meant to piss Nami off… it worked.

“Wait,” Zoro gasped.

“I said what I said, you don’t even notice when we’re not here.” Hawkins said.

“I’m offended! After I called you to let you know Sanji was sick but getting better… next time I won’t bother.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Sanji said.

“I can’t believe you got a new phone.” Killer mumbled.

Zoro beamed and patted his pocket.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Sanji said rooting in his own pockets. “Dad got me a mobile phone too!”

He proudly pulled out his silver Nokia showing it to the rest of them.

“It’s nothing fancy but give me your phone numbers.”

“We don’t have phones,” Killer said sadly.

“Speak for yourself,” Hawkins said taking the device. Killer gasped in jealousy.

“When?”

“The summer holidays.”

“What?” Sanji, Killer and Zoro exclaimed.

Hawkins shrugged. “I hate bragging.”

“So… erm, there’s actually something I wanted to say.” Nami began.

Luffy looked up temporarily distracted from his heavenly sandwich.

“Now?” He said through a mouthful.

Nami winced but nodded. Usopp looked at the other curious faces at the table nervously chewing his lip.

Zoro studied their faces, “What? Are you sick too?”

“No, nothing like that. Usopp relax!” She ordered. “It’s just when Zoro was talking about his date you guys were so cool with it…”

She wrung her hands together, not really making eye contact with any of them.

“Why wouldn’t we be cool?” Hawkins asked.

Nami shrugged. “There are people who aren’t cool with that.”

“Not us, of course.” Usopp said quickly.

“Yeah, and that’s the thing… I too… erm…” she took a deep breath and mentally shook herself. “I’m gay.” She looked up and made eye contact with them all.

They all stared back at her.

“Oh,” Zoro said, like suddenly everything made sense and it did. All week she’d been asking him so many questions about his date and why Sanji was so willing to be there for him on his date and why Hawkins and Killer knew who his crushes were. “That’s why you were so weird.”

“What?” She exclaimed.

“All week you’ve been hounding me,” he clarified.

“Oh… yeah that’s why.”

“We definitely don’t care.” Hawkins said. “Although Sanji may be disappointed.”

They all looked at him. He sat there wide eyed. When he noticed he was the focus of all the attention he blushed.

“What? I don’t care either, why would I?”

“I thought you loved girls,” Luffy said with a head tilt.

“Aren’t you disappointed you can’t date her?” Usopp added.

Sanji turned a deeper shade of red. “Sure, but I also want to be your friend Nami and I’ll never treat you badly or differently just because you’re gay.”

Nami smiled.

“Are there any other confessions?” Hawkins asked the table.

They shook their heads.

“Great, because I’m hungry and I forgot my lunch at home.”

Before Sanji could offer his lunch Zoro pushed his lunch box towards Hawkins. “Have an onigiri, Mihawk made to many.”

“Oh can I try one?” Usopp exclaimed his eyes sparkling.

“Sure.”

So the year carried on with less drama than it began with. Sanji healed nicely and was soon found play fighting Zoro as usual as if he hadn’t broken any ribs.

Killer got closer with Heat but still sat with Sanji and Zoro and their new friends from time to time. Hawkins showed up when he pleased.

By the time summer was approaching Sanji and Zoro felt like they were finally getting the hang of secondary school and their new friends.

* * *

“Boys, come down!” Mrs Brighthouse called. One by one Ichiji, Niji and Yonji came down the stairs to have breakfast. Like Sanji they were in their first year of Secondary School and they were going to Calm Belt Secondary School.

They didn’t know what to make of the school just yet. It was called Calm Belt and it did indeed seem calm at first glance. The school only had two buildings and they were large and neatly painted and decorated. Everything was orderly and there were many rules.

However little by little the boys were finding that the calm exterior hid some big problems. The first of which was the big families that went there. Those big families had a lot of children and those kids formed cliques. Already the Charlotte family was causing them problems even as they tried to ignore them.

They didn’t tell Mrs Brighthouse any of this though, they didn’t want to worry her. They just kept their heads down and tried to stop Niji from squaring up.

“So this weekend we’re going to be having a family dinner, which means Brian, Karen and Sharon will be coming.” She announced sitting down to join them eating.

“Don’t they always come on Sunday,” Ichiji noted. “Is there something special happening?”

Mrs Brighthouse had three children and they were all grown up and she had five grandchildren.

Karen was the oldest. She was a tall woman with long brown hair and a big smile. Brain, the middle child was also tall and very friendly although he did tend to ask too many questions. Sharon was the youngest and looked the most like her mother. She was short with a sweet smile and a strong build. She was also the only one who had an adopted child. The boys liked her the most.

“Did you forget?” Mrs Brighthouse asked surprised. “It’s our anniversary!”

The boys stopped eating and looked up alarmed. She wasn’t sure if they were happy or angry they were frowning so much.

“Wait?” Yonji exclaimed.

“Already?” Niji mumbled.

Ichiji swallowed. “Wow, the year went by so quickly.”

Mrs Brighthouse nodded. “It’s May and so that marks two years living with me.”

She liked to celebrate every year. Last year as they were still new to each other they’d had a small dinner together. This year her kids expressed that they wanted to join.

“Wow,” Yonji gasped.

“None of our foster parents have ever celebrated the anniversary of having us,” Niji noted.

“Well to be fair, at the second one we weren’t there long.” Ichiji pointed out to which his brothers nodded.

“I don’t care about them and I want to celebrate as long as I have you.” She said smiling at each of them. They gave her shy smiles back, their cheeks turning red.

“Now, tell me what you’d like to eat as I have to go shopping today.”

“Oh no, we don’t mind…” Ichiji began but he stopped when he saw her glare. “You make really nice fish.”

“I’d like anything as long as it’s meat.” Yonji announced.

“With the amount of meat you eat you should be taller than your brothers,” Mrs Brighthouse said.

Ichiji and Niji looked smug. They’d hit their growth spurt whereas Yonji hadn’t.

“You can’t have everything,” Ichiji sang as Yonji glared at him.

“I really do like all your cooking,” Niji said quietly.

Mrs Brighthouse patted his hand. “That’s fine, I know what to buy you. Oh and as my kids are coming, I must get cake! I can get you cake right?”

For their eleventh birthday they’d insisted on no cake getting quite upset when she tried to overrule them. So she’d listened to them and got them four cupcakes. She did the same thing on their twelfth birthday except she got them fancier cupcakes, their compromise. 

“Yes,” they said.

“Great, what kind of cake do you like?” She asked.

They shrugged.

“We haven’t really eaten many.” Ichiji said.

Mrs Brighthouse tapped her chin. “Hmm, I can get a slice of each cake from the café and then we can taste them together and see which one you like.”

“Great!” Yonji cheered already envisioning all the cake he would get to eat.

“But please don’t buy cake from Big Mom.” Niji said.

Mrs Brighthouse did a double take. “Are you kidding? I can’t stand her! She has terrible customer service and acts like she owns the whole of Bournemouth.” She rolled her eyes. “I will never give her _my_ money.”

The boys smiled. Yes, they were glad Mrs Brighthouse was their foster mom.

Later that day they gathered in Yonji’s room. Ichiji and Niji shared whilst Yonji got to have his own room. Mrs Brighthouse had originally intended for Ichiji to have his own room but he had refused and they’d both insisted that Yonji deserved his own space.

“I really think we might actually get to live here till we’re eighteen.” Ichiji said in disbelief.

“I told you,” Yonji said smug. “This is why you should be like me, positive.”

Niji rolled his eyes. “You weren’t so sure either.”

“I was still more positive than the two of you.” Yonji sniffed.

“You’re not going to wash that gunk out of your hair?” Niji asked.

“Are you?” Yonji retorted.

Niji had taken to trying to tame his shaggy blue hair into a side swept style.

“It won’t take as long as yours will!”

“Do you think Sanji is still with that man?” Ichiji suddenly asked. Niji and Yonji argued so often it was background noise for him.

Niji and Yonji exchanged glances. They didn’t usually talk about their past but since going to therapy she encouraged them to talk about Sanji, Reiju and Sora more. They still weren’t ready to talk about Judge though.

“What was his name?” Ichiji continued.

“I don’t know,” Niji said.

“He wouldn’t give Sanji up, he was very determined to keep him.” Yonji said.

“Where do you think he lives?”

Yonji shrugged.

“Are we still going to try and find him when we’re eighteen?” Niji asked Ichiji.

Ichiji sighed, “I was thinking, perhaps it’s better if we don’t. He’s happy now, I assume, so let’s just leave him.”

To his surprise both his brothers agreed.

“Even though Mrs Brighthouse is nice we’re still going to leave at eighteen?” Yonji asked.

“It’s always good to have a backup plan no matter what. We’ll carry on with our plan.”

“Ok.” Yonji said. “Now get out, I have to wash my hair apparently.” He pulled mocking faces at Niji who pulled them back.

“Perhaps we should cut it off,” Ichiji suggested.

Yonji gasped and clutched his head.

“You’ve never had short hair, try it once. You too Niji.”

“You too Ichiji,” Niji mimicked as currently Ichiji’s hair was the longest.

Ichiji blinked, “Fine, I will if you will.”

Yonji and Niji smirked, “Deal,” they said.

“Fine, deal.”

So that Sunday they had their party celebrating with a Victoria sponge cake, a coconut cake and a chocolate cake and with the boys sporting identical borderline buzz cuts.


	20. Pie for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! May 2021 be better for all of us.

Chapter 20

“It’s in my eye!” Killer exclaimed.

“What’s in your eye?” Sanji asked gazing at him. “How can anything get in your eyes with your hair in the way?”

“Fuck it hurts!”

Sanji sighed and stopped walking, bringing Killer to a halt too. They were on their way to the school fields to meet up with the others to have lunch.

Sanji gently pushed aside his fringe.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered and Killer obeyed. He blew in his eyes until whatever was there was gone. “Better?”

Killer blinked and then made eye contact with Sanji. “Yes, you can let go of my fringe now.”

“You have pretty eyes,” he noted. Brandon’s eyes were the colour of jades and quite slim and pretty. He had long eye lashes too.

Killer smirked and reached up to push Sanji’s fringe aside as well. “So do you.”

Sanji let go of Killer’s hair and so did Killer.

“I can see why Zoro said you were cute.”

“What?”

“Ages ago, he said you were cute.” Sanji clarified.

“You’re lying!”

“Why would I lie?”

Killer smiled to himself, cute huh.

They reached their friends and sat down to have lunch with them. Heat had also joined them. Heat had long curly hair and big round eyes. He had a lot of scars but they never made him feel weird or different because of it.

“I told you to wait for me!”

They turned to find a pale red head with no eye brows storming towards them. Killer pursed his lips, “Oops.”

Heat shook his head.

“Kid, hi!” Killer sang.

“Fuck off!”

Eustass Kid was a friend of Killer’s from his neighbourhood. He was a year younger and so had only just started going to their school. That’s right, they were in year eight!

Kid sat down in a huff. “I waited like a fool.”

“I brought you meat,” Killer said reaching into his bag. Kid perked up and so did Luffy but Usopp and Zoro pulled him down.

“No!”

“But-”

“Don’t be selfish!” Nami exclaimed.

Luffy sat down in his own huff as Kid looked smug.

“I made you pie,” Sanji said opening his lunch box.

Luffy beamed and stretched out his hand. “Thank you! You see he’s a real friend. He brings me food!”

“I draw for you,” Usopp pointed out. “And made your hyper cool slingshot.”

“You can make things,” Kid asked cheeks full.

“I’m the best, I might become the best inventor to ever live.” He boasted.

“I like cars,” Kid supplied.

“What kind?” Usopp asked.

This prompted them to talk about their favourite car models and who made cars the best.

“I can’t believe you never make me lunch,” Zoro grumbled to Sanji as they were all engaged in conversation.

Sanji gapped at Zoro. “I cook for you more than I cook for anyone else on the planet.”

“That’s a lie, what about Zeff.”

“I only cook for him more because he’s my dad and I live with him!”

“But pie…” Zoro pouted.

“I’ll make whatever you want,” Sanji said. “All you have to do is ask. Do you want pie?”

“You’ve never made me pie, I want to try it.”

“Ok, tomorrow.”

Zoro smiled satisfied.

Nami shook her head at their antics. They were so annoying.

She sighed, she needed a girlfriend.

* * *

“So I’m cute,” Killer said with a smirk when they were walking back to their lessons.

“What?” Zoro said.

“Sanji said you said I was cute.”

“Ages ago!”

“So I’m not cute anymore?”

“No.”

Killer’s face fell.

“You’re hot.” Zoro stated.

Killer beamed. “You’re hot too. Have you been working out?”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Dude.”

“I’m serious!”

“I have actually, I have to be strong to be a swordsman.”

“A strong man, I like that.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” Zoro asked with narrowed eyes.

Killer trailed his eyes down and up Zoro’s body. “Yes.”

Zoro looked away surprised. Out of all the people he never expected it to be Killer who would hit on him. Since Timmy he hadn’t made out with anyone else.

Killer was tall, slim and vicious. He was also smart, had a really pretty face (when you could see it) and was always there when you needed him.

“Brandon, are you even gay? I mean, didn’t you date Cassie at the end of year seven?”

“Yeah, so? I can’t like both?”

“You can like both?”

“If you’re bi yes,” Killer said.

Zoro stopped walking. “Wait really?”

Killer stopped too and nodded.

“Wow…”

“So… do you want to go out sometime?”

Zoro looked at him and smirked, “Sure.”

“We’re not going to Moondance though.”

Zoro laughed. “Sure.”

* * *

They ended up deciding to go hang out at the beach. They had some ice cream and then sat watching the waves together. It was chill and Zoro found himself having more fun than he thought he would.

“I didn’t even know you liked me.” He said.

“I mean, you’re cute, like swords just as much as I do and have muscles. What’s not to like?” Killer asked.

“So it’s all physical?”

Killer laughed. “Zoro, you know I like you as a person.”

“Actually I always thought you were more of Sanji’s friend.”

“Fair enough but the same goes for you. Why did you even agree to come?”

“You’re cute and sexy.”

Killer raised an eyebrow Zoro couldn’t see. “Oh I’m sexy now.”

Zoro nodded. “Very sexy, I think it’s your smile.”

“I used to hate it you know.”

“Why?”

“I have a weird laugh and I used to get teased for it round where I live so I stopped laughing then Kid got mad and beat up everyone who made me feel bad. After that I learned fists talk.”

“And so the violence began.”

“Essentially.”

“Do you like your laugh now?”

“Not really but I don’t hate it as much as I used to.” He said.

“I think your laugh is cute.” Zoro said. “No laugh is the same anyway, I don’t know why they made fun of you, they were probably boring and jealous.”

“So, are we dating?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Zoro nodded.

They both leaned in at the same time and lightly kissed each other.

“How was that?” Killer asked.

“I’m going to need more.”

Killer smirked and brought his hand around Zoro’s neck and pulled him in close. They started kissing in earnest forgetting where they were and that time was passing them by.

The next week as school they couldn’t stop exchanging glances and smiling softly. Sanji watched it all unfold suspiciously.

“They’re acting weird,” Sanji said to Hawkins in history class.

“Who?”

“Zoro and Killer,” Sanji said.

“So what if they are?”

“You don’t want to know why?”

Hawkins studied Sanji. “Why do you want to know?”

“He never keeps secrets from me.”

“Things can’t stay the same forever.”

Sanji didn’t like the sound of that. “So we’re going to stop being friends?”

“Maybe not but you won’t be so close forever.”

Sanji didn’t say anything choosing to concentrate on his work instead of arguing with Hawkins.

He continued to observe his friends and he didn’t like what he saw. It was like they had a secret, a really juicy secret. Also Killer was being weirdly touchy.

It pissed Sanji off so much that he stopped responding to Zoro’s texts but the bastard didn’t even notice! Sanji was aghast. Perhaps Hawkins was right, Zoro was leaving him.

* * *

Zoro stood outside Sanji’s door on a Sunday. He’d been dating Killer for two weeks and Sanji was acting weird. Sure, he hadn’t told Sanji but he felt like he somehow knew.

Zeff opened the door. “Zoro! Long time no see!”

“Is Sanji home?”

“Yes, don’t be a stranger.” He said walking off.

Zoro walked in and closed the door behind him. He took of his shoes and coat and put on his slippers. Then he went upstairs to the third floor and Sanji’s room. He didn’t knock, instead he just walked in.

Sanji was in bed, reading, with Takoyaki next to him grooming himself. 

He looked up mildly surprised.

“I could have been naked,” he said flatly.

“But you aren’t.” Zoro said closing the door and walking to Sanji’s bed. “Why are you being weird?”

Sanji moved over a little so Zoro could join him. “I’m not.”

“You’ve been ignoring my texts and you barely talk to me at school.”

“I’m surprised you noticed.”

“Is this because I’m dating Killer.”

Sanji froze and didn’t say anything.

“Sanji?”

“You’re dating Killer!” He exploded startling Tako who took off running off the bed. “I’m sorry Tako!”

“You didn’t know?”

“How would I fucking know, if you never fucking told me?”

“Then why have you been fucking weird?” Zoro exploded.

“Because you’ve been weird. You’ve been sharing secret looks and touches with Killer… I’m so stupid! How did I not figure it out sooner? Nami is right, men are stupid.”

“You really didn’t know?”

Sanji glared and then lay down on his bed. “Get out.” He went back to his book.

“Sanji?”

“You heard me.”

Zoro snatched his book and flung it aside. “No! I’m sorry for not telling you. I didn’t know how. It happened so suddenly and he’s your friend-”

“He’s your friend too.”

“- and I guess I was worried you’d be mad.”

“I’m more mad you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said lying down next to Sanji.

They were silent for a while.

“I didn’t know Killer was gay.” Sanji muttered.

“He’s bisexual.” Zoro said. “He likes both.”

“Oh… You can be bisexual?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. It’s not new though, we must have been living under a rock.”

“More like we’ve never met anyone who was bisexual before.”

“That too.”

“So you finally have someone to make out with.”

“Yeah, it’s been great.”

“He’s a good kisser?”

“He does this thing with his tongue and-”

“Wait!” Sanji exclaimed. “I’m going to need food and hot chocolate before I hear the juicy details.” Sanji got up from the bed.

“Can I have green tea?” Zoro asked getting up.

Sanji glared at Zoro over his shoulder.

“Stupid question?”

“Very stupid, since when have I not feed you.”


	21. Team All Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this without proof reading because I thought I'd already done it.. big mistake, so many typos were found!!  
> Anyway as it's the New Year, two chapters!!

Chapter 21

Sanji was spending a peaceful Spring afternoon tending to his garden. It was a Sunday so he had no school and had finished all his homework.

He examined his roses, they hadn’t bloomed yet but were starting to bud and he felt great satisfaction.

“They’re growing,” Usopp gushed coming out into the garden.

Of course when you gave your friends your home address you risked that peace and quiet.

“Yeah, the compost you suggested worked a treat.”

Usopp beamed, his whole face lighting up. “I’m glad.”

“What are you nerds doing?” Zoro called from the kitchen.

“Look after your relatives!” Sanji replied.

“What?”

“You heard me!”

“Don’t make me break your other fingers!”

Usopp gasped.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Sanji laughed.

Usopp lightly pushed Sanji’s shoulder, “Not that you idiot, did you break a finger?”

“Oh…” Sanji looked away sheepish. “Not break exactly, sprained.”

“Tell him how,” Zoro encouraged now in the garden with them a smirk on his face. Sanji glared at him. “Go on,” Zoro pushed.

“So like I was jumping on Zoro’s bed-”

“Why were you jumping on his bed?”

“-And I fell and landed on my thumb.”

Usopp just looked at him.

“I was mocking him.”

“And now you can’t write properly.” Zoro said smugly. “That’s what you get!”

“Where is Killer when you two get like this?” Usopp asked.

“He was there, watching and laughing,” Zoro said shaking his head. “You’d think my boyfriend would stand up for me.”

“Like how you stand up for him?” Sanji asked. As much as he and Zoro argued Kid and Killer also argued although for them apparently it was recent. Killer thought Kid was finally going through puberty.

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Like I’d get in the middle of that.”

“Don’t you have a date with him today?” Usopp asked.

Zoro stared at them. “Yes but that’s not until… oh crap!” He exclaimed looking at his watch. He then charged back into the house. “I’ll see you Monday!”

Usopp chuckled whilst Sanji shook his head.

“Will Killer be mad?”

“Nah, they’ll just start groping each other.”

Usopp shuddered.

Whilst Zoro wasn’t one for PDA Killer was and he wasn’t shy, at all. It got really graphic until Nami banned all PDA in group settings. They were all thankful that day.

The only one who hadn’t been bothered was Luffy. He found it all amusing.

“You must be bummed,” Usopp said getting comfortable next to Sanji.

“About what?”

“Your hand, you can’t cook can you? I know if I hurt my hand and couldn’t paint I’d be devastated.”

Sanji stared at his right hand, “I am.” He sighed and turned to his friend. “I’m thinking of giving up kickboxing.”

“Why? You love fighting.”

“I do but not as much as cooking. I want to try something else that will allow me to project myself.”

“Capoeira is good.”

“Capo… wait, that’s actually a good idea!”

“I don’t know why you’re shocked. I am a genius.”

“But you don’t like fighting.”

Usopp shrugged. “I still know a little about everything, like the genius I am.”

“If you’re a genius wouldn’t you know a lot about everything?”

Usopp gasped and Sanji chuckled.

“Anyway, that’s awesome Usopp thank you. I’ll check it out. I also started gymnastics.”

“Why?”

“Apparently I have the talent.”

“It must be your legs.”

“You need upper body strength too.”

Usopp smirked. “You’d better start hitting the gym with Zoro then.”

“And be subjected to his relationship with Killer? No thanks.”

* * *

“What is going on with you?” Sanji exclaimed when he saw Hawkins.

“What?”

“You know what!”

“Right,” he said and shrugged. “I wanted a change. The last style just didn’t suit me on the inside.”

“Uh huh,” Sanji said his gaze running over him.

“You hate it don’t you?” Hawkins asked, even though his face remained blank Sanji could tell he was nervous.

“No, surprisingly.”

Hawkins smiled a little and sat down next to him.

He was starting to grow his hair. He was aiming for shoulder length and he’d straightened it as his hair was naturally wavy and done his fringe too. He liked the feeling and look of long hair.

“Did you do the homework?” He asked Sanji.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Good, you won’t bring me down.”

“When have I ever?” Sanji exclaimed.

“I’m just teasing.”

After that their teacher started the lesson and they concentrated. Sanji was quieter than usual and Hawkins found that odd. Something was bothering him and he could guess what it was.

“Come to mine today,” Hawkins whispered. “My mom hasn’t seen you in a while and she’s been asking about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, plus it’s been a while since we’ve spent quality time alone away from the idiots.”

Sanji’s lips quirked upwards but he didn’t fully smile.

“Ok, that would be nice.”

“She also made cake the other day.”

“You don’t have to sell me on it, I love coming to your house.” He then smiled fully. “But no cards.”

“Wuss.”

* * *

“What are you doing for your birthday?” Nami asked Sanji with a glimmer in her eyes.

“I’m not sure.” He said.

They all looked at him.

“What?”

“You’re turning thirteen,” Usopp stated.

“So?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not excited,” Luffy said.

Sanji shrugged.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp exchanged glances. The vibe was off with Sanji and they couldn’t figure out why.

“How about laser tag?” Zoro suggested. “We can invite Killer and his friends and Hawkins and it’ll be fun.”

“Or we could go bowling,” Usopp countered.

Zoro glared at him. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“Of course not!” Usopp exclaimed even as his eyeballs shook. “I’m just saying we have options.”

“Yeah, paintballing,” Luffy said grinning.

Usopp deflated his body slumping onto their lunch table.

Sanji watched him and smiled, “Laser tag is better, we can all enjoy that.”

“Great,” Nami cheered. “I’ll take care of everything, don’t you worry!”

“No.” Zoro said flatly.

“What?” She demanded with narrowed eyes.

“This is not the time for your money schemes.”

“I wasn’t…” Nami began but seeing Zoro’s glare she relented. “Fine! You do it and see if you can do a better job than me!”

“I know I can.”

“Make sure we have time to eat,” Luffy interjected before Nami could get good and frothy.

“Or you can eat before we meet up.” Usopp suggested still slumped on the table.

“I’m a growing boy, I need to eat every two hours or I’ll die!”

“You’re so dramatic!”

“I can cook,” Sanji said simply.

“No!” They all exclaimed.

“Zeff will do it,” Luffy said firmly. “He owes me a steak anyway.”

“How can someone owe you a steak?”

“We had an agreement.”

“So what will I do?” Sanji asked.

“Show up,” Nami and Zoro said.

Sanji shrugged and went back to his salad.

Zoro and Nami exchanged glances again, yeah they were going to make sure he had fun.

* * *

They stood inside the laser tag place all decked out in black and in the equipment. They’d already split into two teams.

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Hawkins and Heat were on one team. Usopp, Kid, Sanji and Killer were on the other team.

“You’re not going to know what hit you,” Nami promised darkly. Killer merely smiled back at her, his grin holding sinister promise.

“Reign it in,” Sanji said.

“Are you sure you want me to?” Killer drawled looking at Zoro. “Waves are coming off him.”

All Blue team looked at Zoro and sure enough, he was already in the zone. He had the aura of a samurai ready to take down his enemy.

Sanji’s stomach churned and a tingling sensation spread through out his body.

“Change of plan, let it all out.”

Killer and Kid grinned, “Excellent.”

“What about me?” Usopp whispered close to Sanji’s ear.

Sanji put an arm around him, “Stay with me and I’ll protect you ok? Besides this game works to your advantage, you’re a killer marksman.”

“You think so?” Usopp asked his face brightening.

“I’ve never seen you miss,” Sanji said with a sweet smile.

Then the game started and it was brutal. No mercy was shown! Killer and Zoro like the hunters they were stalked their prey. Luffy and Kid sought targets with reckless abandon whilst Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Heat strategically sized their enemies up.

In the end All Blue team won against Meat Meat team. It wasn’t because it was Sanji’s birthday either but because Sanji was right, Usopp was a really good marksman.

Afterwards they went to the beach and hung out for a while till Kid and Luffy’s stomachs could be ignored no more. Then they went to Baratie where a feast awaited them.

Zeff had closed the restaurant for the special occasion so that he, the chefs and Sanji’s friends could all celebrate together.

“Come on lad,” Carne called as he and Patti brought out the giant cake Zeff had made. “It’s time for your wish.”

Sanji’s eyes widened until they looked like they’d fall out of his head. “Dad, how are we going to eat that?”

“It’s like it’s a challenge, calling my name.” Kid muttered gazing at the cake darkly.

Sanji watched him and Luffy salivate, their drool almost dropping on the floor. “Ok, never mind.” He got up and walked to the cake that was on a trolley.

He gazed at it with intent and then blew the candles out.

As everyone cheered and sang Zoro noted the look on his face, something was definitely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once what's bugging Sanji has nothing to do with Zoro or romance  
> You'll find out soon... mwahahahahahaha!!


	22. Agatha

Chapter 22

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked the night of Sanji’s birthday. They’d had his party on his actual birthday on the Friday and Zoro was sleeping over as usual.

“What do you mean?” Sanji asked. He was subdued and wasn’t really looking Zoro in the eye. It was like his mind was somewhere far away.

“Sanji, tell me.”

Sanji sighed and sat down his bed. He patted the space next to him and Zoro sat down.

“It’s just, I’m thirteen… you know I’m not an only child and so they’re thirteen too. Somewhere out there they’re celebrating, without me.”

“I thought you didn’t like them.”

Sanji’s shoulders slumped. “All my memories of them are painful but it was my dad’s fault. He did that to us right? When I almost died the one screaming for me was Ichiji… I just can’t get his voice out of my head. What did he mean? What did Dad promise? Plus they’re my brothers and… before everything went to shit I always imagined we’d be together forever that we’d get to celebrate our milestones together and yet here I am, alone on my thirteenth birthday.”

“You’re not alone. We may not be your identical brothers and before you say it you all look alike, not just you and Yonji!” Sanji smiled and swallowed the words he’d been about to say. Zoro smiled too and continued. “We’re here, we can be your family. You’re not alone. I mean Nami even got you a present… she spent money on you and didn’t add it to your debt!”

Nami liked to keep track of all the money her friends owed her. They were barely thirteen so it wasn’t much but still it felt like it.

“I was shocked too,” Sanji said. “I kept waiting for her to take it back.”

“Right, and Luffy shared his meat with you… _his_ meat. When was the last time he shared food?”

“Never.”

“Exactly.”

“I must have looked pathetic, even Hawkins gave me multiple hugs.”

“Yeah I saw that,” Zoro grumbled.

“You’re right,” Sanji said not noticing Zoro’s grumbling. “I’m not alone. I do want to see them though, at least once.”

“Maybe you will one day, in the future when you’re grown up.”

“That feels ages away.”

“At least then you’ll be ready.”

“That’s true.” Sanji leaned his head on Zoro’s shoulder and Zoro put his arm around Sanji’s waist. “Thank you for being here.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

“I have a tournament coming soon,” Zoro told Sanji as they ate ice cream in front of his TV. Zoro’s living room was full of dark tones, deep greens and browns. Sanji felt the area was very masculine like a man cave.

“Oh cool, how’s your new routine?”

“I mastered it and Sensei is going to let me do it at the tournament.”

Sanji paused in his eating. “Really?”

Zoro nodded happy.

“That’s great!”

“I know, no one else has made a routine with three swords… so you’ll come right? To the tournament?”

“As if I’d miss it, when is it?”

“The first Saturday in June.”

“Cool, I’ll be there.”

They ate in silence for a while taking in the murder mystery playing out on the screen in front of them. Sanji loved them, the older the better.

“How’s capoeira going?”

“Great, I love it. I can’t believe I didn’t discover it sooner. Coupled with my gymnastics I’m undefeated.”

“Perhaps I should join your class so you don’t get a big head.”

“Too late!” Sanji cackled.

“I actually did join,” Zoro mumbled.

Sanji almost choked… on ice cream. “You did?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Don’t you have Taekwondo and Kendo already?”

“I’m giving up Taekwondo, I reached black belt third dan and I’m satisfied.”

“You’re bored aren’t you?”

Zoro sighed. “So bored! I need a new challenge and to kick your butt.”

Sanji chuffed, like he was a tiger. “Alright, we’ll see. Don’t cry when all you see is the ceiling.”

“Don’t cry when I embarrass you when I’m only a novice.” Zoro retorted and Sanji burst out in a full belly laugh.

Zoro couldn’t even be mad, he loved that sound so much. That didn’t stop him from pretending to be mad however and smacking Sanji in the face with a pillow.

* * *

Killer stood with Zoro as he waited his turn in the tournament. He’d brought Kid and Heat with him. Hawkins was sitting peacefully in the stands with Nami as he saved a seat for Sanji. Luffy and Usopp were hunting for food.

“He’ll be here,” Killer assured him as he massaged his shoulders.

“I know.” Zoro answered even as he worried. The last time Sanji was late and then didn’t show up was when he had pneumonia.

Killer leaned in and kissed his cheek. “He will.” He insisted already knowing how Zoro’s mind worked. “How long till it’s your turn.”

“Around ten minutes I think.”

“Want me to take your mind off it?”

Zoro smiled. “Thanks but I have to stay in the zone.”

“But you’re just worrying about Sanji.”

“Ok, but five minutes only!”

Killer smiled, “Sure five minutes.”

Killer took Zoro’s hand and led him to a quiet spot he’d been eyeing. Kid watched with narrowed eyes and then sighed. He hoped they’d be back in time.

“The bastard.” He muttered.

“Who’s a bastard?” Heat asked scanning the crowd.

Kid smiled and shook his head, “Forget it.”

Eight minutes later Zoro’s name was called, twice.

“Crap!” He exclaimed pulling away from Killer and straightening out his gi. He would wear his bogu, his Kendo armour, later for his matches for his routine he wasn’t going to wear it.

He ran to the performance area and gathered his three shinai. He bowed to the judges and waited for instruction.

“When you’re ready Zoro,” Koushirou said.

He took a deep breath and one last time he quickly scanned the crowd. His heart almost stopped when he spotted the blond sitting next to Hawkins very red in the face. When their eyes met he gave Zoro a wide smile.

Immediately he felt relaxed and putting one shinai in his mouth he took his first stance and began his routine.

* * *

“That was amazing!” Luffy cheered. “You were so cool with your three swords. You were definitely the best one there.”

Zoro beamed.

“Without a doubt and your matches were insane!” Usopp gushed. “I couldn’t see your face but wow,” he shuddered. “Chills!”

“The only thing that was missing was bloodshed,” Killer said as Kid nodded.

When they all stared at him he shrugged. “They were going at each with swords and charged intent, how could I not think that?”

Heat smiled and shook his head.

“Where are you going to put your trophies?” Nami asked.

Zoro looked at them proud. He’d gotten one for the routine and one for winning his matches. “Probably in my room although Mihawk wants to put them in the living room.”

“We should go out to celebrate.” Sanji said.

“Actually, my dad invited you all to Baratie, he was going to book a table but needed to know how many of you would come.”

They all said they’d go and Luffy was already walking to the exit.

“Because your dad owns the Baratie, we’ll never eat anywhere else?” Hawkins teased Sanji.

He nodded. “Yes, and then when I open my restaurant you’re only allowed to eat there too.”

“I guess I’d better move cities then.”

“Your taste buds will suffer but go ahead.”

Chuckling Hawkins linked arms with Sanji and led him to the exit. When Zoro turned around to talk to Sanji and saw them his eyes narrowed dangerously. He shook off the feeling quickly however and carried on walking.

* * *

The next Monday Zoro came to school there was something different about him. Sure he was happier than usual still on the high of winning the tournament and he’d probably seen Killer before meeting up with them but there was something else.

Sanji scanned him from head to toe… what was it?

“You’re going to get in trouble you idiot!” Nami exclaimed when she noticed. “They’re not allowed!”

“What’s not allowed?” Usopp asked, then he spotted them. He smirked. “You look like a pirate.”

“Fuck you!”

“Ah!” Sanji exclaimed. “It’s the earrings! You got earrings! Three at a time? What did Mihawk say? How did you get him to agree?”

“Agree? He was the one who did the piercing.”

“What?” They exclaimed.

Zoro shrugged. “I wanted to remember the achievement forever so he pierced my ears.” He delicately brushed his hand against his three earrings, “I like them.”

“I bet you do.” Sanji said. “It didn’t hurt?”

“Barely, but they are sore now and are a bitch to clean.”

Nami stared at Zoro as she clutched her own lobes. “Do you think he’d do mine?”

“No, he made that very clear. He said if any of your friends ask me to pierce their ears tell them no because I don’t want their parents to fight me. He knows a good shop though, he recommends it.”

“What’s the shop?”

“I forgot.”

Nami threw her hands in the air.

“Come by today and ask him.”

“I will you meat head!”

Zoro jumped as he felt a finger touch his sensitive lobe. He turned and found Sanji staring closely.

“I wonder if they chime.”

“Dude!”

“We’ll always hear Zoro coming from now on!” Usopp joked.

“That’s it, I’m getting stubs!”

* * *

That summer when school broke out Luffy invited his friends to his house. They were all excited as this was the first time ever. Luffy always visited them, he never invited them over.

“You’re rich!” Zoro gasped as he stood at the front door. “Is this why Nami is your friend?”

“I will castrate you!” She screamed from inside the house.

“You heard that right? I have witnesses to your violence!”

Sanji himself was speechless. The house was big and white, the door was huge and could fit a giant through.

“Come in,” Luffy said stepping aside.

They did and were even more awestruck. All that space and light. The giant stairs leading to the first floor. Luffy led them through to the back and each room they passed was perfection, it looked like a house from an interior design catalogue.

Then they saw the pool.

“You have a pool!” Sanji exclaimed as he took off ruining. Zoro followed behind.

“I did tell you to bring your swimming trunks.” Luffy said confused.

“Yeah but I thought you meant we were going to go to the beach.” Sanji said when Luffy was beside them.

There were lawn chairs out and the pool already had inflatables in it and Usopp.

“How come you never wanted us to come?” Sanji asked. “This place is amazing.”

Luffy’s face was unreadable which was strange for him.

“Yeah, it’s everyone’s dream. We’ve got ten bedrooms, a pool and a gigantic kitchen and yet most of the time I’m the only one who’s ever home.”

“Don’t you have a brother?”

“He’s got his own crew.”

“Crew?”

“Yeah, the Whitebeards.”

“The gang!”

Luffy nodded.

“Your granddad allows that?”

“No but he’s never here so what does it matter. Curly Dadan is the one who constantly checks on us.”

“The loan shark!” Zoro exclaimed.

“She gave that life up ages ago, she owns a pub now.”

“Mansions,” Sanji laughed bitterly. “I wonder who’s actually happy living in them.”

Luffy studied Sanji, there was too much understanding in his gaze. He decided to let it go though, Sanji would let him know when he needed to.

“Why are you all so gloomy?” Nami asked, coming out with a tray of drinks. She wore an orange bikini and had sunglasses sitting on top of her head. “We came here to party and to fill this empty house with noise! So are we going to do that?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you!”

“YEAH!!” They screamed and Luffy cannon balled into the pool splashing Zoro and Sanji.

“We should get changed.” Sanji said.

“Yeah.”

They began to walk off.

“Wait! I’ll show you!” Luffy called leaving the pool.

When they came back they were ready to get wet and so didn’t protest when Luffy shoved them in.

Then Killer and Kid arrived, and Hawkins although he refused to get his hair wet so naturally Zoro tossed him and then had to run for his life. Next came Heat and a new kid named Wire. Then a quiet kid from Luffy’s science class, who he loved to bug, called Law came. More people that Luffy knew arrived and soon the place was packed.

“Where did you get that scar?” Kid asked Zoro. “In fact, where did you get all your scars?”

Sanji laid his hand on Zoro’s chest. “None of your business!”

“I was just asking!”

“Car accident,” Zoro answered as it didn’t bother him to answer anymore.

“Wow,” Kid said gazing at his scars some more. “I’m sorry.”

Zoro shrugged. “It’s in the past.”

“Damn it, you’re a cool guy!” Kid exclaimed getting up and walking away. He’d been sitting at the edge of the pool as he talked to Sanji and Zoro who were in the pool.

“It’s not going anywhere,” Zoro said laughing a little.

Sanji had started stroking the scar absentmindedly.

“Oh right,” he said. Then his finger trailed down his abdomen, tracing his abs. Zoro tensed. “How are you so fit?”

“Dad trains me.”

“Can I be this fit?” Sanji asked.

Zoro swam away a little putting distance between them but Sanji just followed. He was like a mermaid in the water.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Zoro lied.

Sanji grabbed him by his waist stilling his movement, “So stop swimming away! As I was saying, could he teach me? Or could you?”

“Yes, sure!” He exclaimed. “I need a drink and you do too!”

“I don’t!”

“Heat stroke!” He screamed nonsensically as he swam away red in the face.

“What was that about?”

“You know,” Hawkins said appearing beside him like he was the Loch Ness Monster.

“I don’t.”

Hawkins laughed. “You can’t fool me. I know you Sanji. Somewhere deep inside, you know.”

Sanji looked away. “Your hair is getting wavy.”

Hawkins cackled in victory.

Sanji was starting to know. He wasn’t doing it on purpose but it was like his hands weren’t listening to him. He had to put distance between him and Zoro. He cared about Killer too much to allow this to continue.

* * *

“He said what?” Mrs Brighthouse bellowed. Yonji jumped. They’d been having a nice morning as Yonji helped Mrs Brighthouse prepare breakfast.

He’d accidentally let slip that his teacher had told him he wouldn’t amount to anything like his criminal father.

“It was nothing.”

Mrs Brighthouse’s eyes narrowed. “Is this the first time he’s said this?”

“Of course!”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Erm…”

“Normally, he makes snide comments and marks down our work.” Niji said from the doorway.

They turned to face him. “Oh hello Niji, you have him as a teacher too?”

Niji nodded. “He’s consistent in his hatred I’ll give him that. I looked him up and apparently our sperm donor hostilely took over his company and caused him to lose his everything, in terms of wealth and power. Then he was forced to go into teaching. Naturally, he’s bitter.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked putting her knife down. “Boys, I’m here to fight for you.”

“We didn’t want to bother you.” Niji said.

Yonji fiddled with his hands, “We can handle it honestly. Compared to the Charlotte family he’s a piece of cake.”

“The Charlotte family,” Mrs Brighthouse growled. “What have they done?”

Both boys took a step back. “Don’t fight them.”

“I am not scared of Big Mom. That’s it! You’ve not staying there.”

“But-” Yonji began.

“You’re not!”

Yonji gave up and nodded. They carried on making breakfast, Niji joining them, angrier than before. At least Mrs Brighthouse was angry.

When the boys were fed she left determined.

The boys waited five minutes and then followed her. Just as they worried she went straight to Big Mom’s café. She stormed in to the shop and bellowed, “LinLin!”

“What?” Big Mom bellowed back with a big smile. “You’ve finally grown the balls to step into my shop.”

“Keep your children away from my boys or I will make you regret the day you came to Bournemouth.”

Silence descended on the café as everyone held their breath. Big Mom got up and walked out from behind the counter until she was face to face with Mrs Brighthouse.

“How will you do that, little Agatha?”

Agatha growled and punched her in her stomach. Big Mom caught by surprise, because she could actually feel the blow, doubled over bringing her face level with Agatha’s so Agatha could punch her in the face.

Big Mom stumbled and corrected her posture before she could fall, that’s when Agatha punched her straight in the jaw.

Big Mom went flying, knocked out cold.

“We can have you arrested for that!” Oven exclaimed standing up outraged (and a little scared… no one decked their mom and actually won the fight).

“Do it and I’ll sing like a canary about your precious LinLin,” she warned. “Let’s go boys!”

They jumped, how did she know they were there?

They left with her and when they were a safe distance away and she’d stopped shaking, they stopped her and hugged her. All three of them enveloped her in a hug and her frazzled nerves finally calmed down.

They pulled back and asked,

“How did you do that?”

“I didn’t train with Garp for nothing.”

“Train?”

“I was in the navy in my twenties and thirties, you didn’t know?”

They gapped at her. “But your kids!”

“I had a husband.”

“The foster children!”

“I left the navy when I was thirty five and that’s when I started fostering.”

They carried on staring at her and she smiled.

“I guess there’s still things you don’t know about me. Don’t worry, you’ll learn it all.”

“It’s just, you never talk about it nor do you display pictures from that time.”

“My husband always complained I never talked about my achievements… I guess I don’t. It was just the navy. But if you’re curious I’ll show you, come! My husband made a whole album to brag.”

The boys followed her as she walked back home.

“We won’t have to go back to Calm Belt?”

“No.” She said firmly. “Not if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with the ending, not going to lie


	23. Berries

Chapter 23

It was a couple of days into the new semester. It was September 2007 and Sanji and Zoro were now in year nine, almost half way through their Secondary School experience.

Sanji was trying to limit his time with Zoro until he got a handle on his feelings so every so often he’d go off on his own for a walk.

As he walked people would greet him and he’d chat for a while before moving on. In contrast to when he first started at Grand Line Secondary School he was quite popular.

He was charming, smart and kind; a lethal combination. Some just couldn’t ignore that.

“Hi Sanji,” Kalifa said when he walked past her. He paused and then smiled handsomely.

“Hello beautiful,” he said practically floating over to her. “How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m good,” she said smiling back. She was in the year above and very popular. She was always well dressed, her glasses designer and her blonde hair reached the middle of her back like a golden waterfall. “But Sanji, how are you? I keep seeing you alone these days.”

“Oh I like going on walks, to think.”

She took a step closer to him. They were the same height. “You don’t want company, at all?”

She hadn’t shown interest before, this was strange Sanji thought in the back of his mind.

“I don’t mind company,” he said watching her.

“Great then perhaps you and I could go on a walk together over the weekend. I heard you like the beach.”

“Like on a date?” Sanji gasped.

Kalifa’s smile broadened. “Yeah, like on a date.”

“I’m not free this weekend, perhaps next weekend.”

Her face fell a little but she hid it well. “Sure. Give me your phone.”

She said it with such authority he obeyed her. She tapped in her phone number.

“Call me.”

Then she walked off and joined her friends who’d been waiting for her. Lucci watched him with a weird look on face before Kalifa pulled him to hurry up.

That was strange, Sanji thought again.

He carried on walking through the school’s grounds and that’s when he found him. A little boy crying on one of the benches hidden from view.

“Are you ok?” Sanji said softly as not to startle him but it didn’t work. The kid was still startled.

He wailed and jumped up rubbing his face, “I’m fine!”

Sanji watched him for a second and felt a memory get triggered. He’d been found like that once by Sally…

“I’m Sanji, I’m in year nine. What’s your name?”

“Chopper… Tony Chopper…” the boy mumbled looking down at his shoes.

“Hi Tony,” Sanji said sitting down. “Or do you prefer Chopper?”

“I like Chopper,” he said softly.

“Chopper it is then,” he said. “You can sit down if you want. I don’t care.”

Chopper glanced at Sanji as Sanji strategically looked away. Slowly he inched backward until he was sitting on the bench again.

“Your hair is cute,” Sanji said once Chopper was settled.

Chopper’s hair was coppery brown and was quite wild. It stood up in tuffs in places, like wolverine.

Chopper stiffened. “My hair is weird.”

“No, it’s cool.”

“No one has hair like me though.”

“No one has eyebrows like me and I still think I look amazing.”

“Eyebrows?” Chopper looked at Sanji’s face but Sanji was turned away from him. “Can I see?”

Sanji turned and raised one twirly brow.

Chopper almost smiled. “It’s curly!”

Sanji smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

“I like them.”

“Of course you do.”

This time Chopper did smile and Sanji felt a rush of happiness.

“Can I ask where you’re from? Your accent is different.”

“I’m from Canada, I’m from a place called Vancouver. We moved here last year.”

“Do you miss Canada?”

“A lot, British kids are mean.”

“How?”

Chopper shrugged, “They say I look weird and that I’m weird for eating berries off a tree but… berries are meant to be eaten!”

“That’s true, can you tell the poisonous ones apart from the real ones?”

Chopper nodded. “Yes, I almost fed my dad a poisonous one once and Kureha almost killed me. Ever since then I learned the difference.”

“Kureha? We have a biology teacher called that.”

“Oh,” Chopper blushed looking away.

“Wait, you know her?”

“She’s my aunt and my dad’s sister. They’re both doctors. She moved before us and Dad missed her so much so we both came to be with her.”

“Have you ever told her about the people picking on you?”

Chopper shook his head violently. “She’ll kill them and lose her job.”

“Pardon.”

Chopper looked up at Sanji his big doe eyes widening even more. “She’s violent. She looks old but she has a six pack of steel, steel! She once tackled someone who made me cry, a grown up thankfully.”

Sanji chuckled. “At least you have someone looking out for you.”

“Yeah, she’s the best.” He said smiling again.

In the distance the bell rang signalling the end of lunch time.

“Chopper if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, we sit by the canteen on the benches on the grass.”

“But you’re in year nine.”

“So?”

“You don’t mind?”

“No, find me tomorrow ok?”

Chopper nodded slowly, “Ok.”

Sanji smiled at him and then got up and left. He was surprised to find Zoro waiting for him a ways off.

“How did you find me?”

“Who’s the kid?”

Sanji looked back and watched as Chopper pulled on his massive backpack that was half his size, and he wasn’t that big to begin with, and walk off to his own lessons.

“Tony Chopper, a year seven kid. He was having a rough day. I invited him to lunch tomorrow so be nice!”

Zoro just looked at Sanji.

“Seriously, how did you find me when you can’t find your way out of a paper bag?”

“I’m determined.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Whatever let’s go.”

* * *

“Hi,” Zoro said when he arrived at Killer’s house.

Killer let him in but he was avoiding eye contact. Yes, Zoro could tell even with Killer’s fringe blocking his eyes.

“Would you like tea?”

“No thank you, just juice please.”

“Sure.”

That was weird, Zoro thought. Killer was being extra polite. He was a polite guy in general but there was a sudden stiffness about him.

Killer came back and set their drinks in front of them.

“You want to break up don’t you?”

“What?” Killer gasped.

“You know I hate it when people beat around the bush.”

Killer sighed and looked at his drink. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Killer shrugged. “When I asked you out it was because I was excited that a guy I liked thought I was cute too. Plus you also like swords and I thought we’d match well together and we do but… I want something more.”

“Like? You want a relationship, holding hands and all that.”

Killer nodded.

Zoro and Killer were dating but it was on the casual side. They enjoyed the physicality of it all but their hearts were elsewhere.

“I understand. I was thinking the same thing plus we’ve lost our spark.”

“Right, we totally lost it!”

“Over the summer right?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

Zoro shrugged, “I guess these things have a time limit.”

Killer nodded. “I’m glad you were my first boyfriend.”

“I’m glad you were mine.”

“I’m not.”

“Timmy doesn’t count, he was my first date with a guy.”

“Oh, so we’re both each other’s first boyfriends?” Killer said smiling.

Zoro smirked. “Yes, and no one can take that away from us.”

“For sure… also Zoro I know you like Sanji.” Killer said looking at Zoro from underneath his lashes.

“I know you like Kid.” Zoro countered grinning.

Killer paled. “When… when did you figure that out?”

“The pool party.”

“The same for me with you and Sanji, especially when Sanji started flirting.”

“You saw that too! I wasn’t hallucinating!”

“He cornered you like a gazelle.”

Zoro laughed.

“But since then he’s been avoiding you, avoiding all of us. The only one he doesn’t avoid is Hawkins. Do you think he feels bad?”

“No because I don’t think he was flirting with me, not for real. He was probably teasing me. I mean Sanji is straight, he’s straighter than straight.”

Killer used to think the same way but lately…

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t give me hope.”

Killer nodded, “Sorry.”

“What about you and Kid?”

Killer just shook his head. “He’s too young.”

“He’s younger by a year.”

“Exactly, such a big gap.”

“Oh my days!”

“I can’t go there, we have to stay friends and then eventually I’ll get over him right?”

“That’s the hope.”

Killer sighed, “That’s the hope.”

* * *

“I’m glad you could finally fit me into your schedule.” Kalifa said when she met Sanji at the beach.

“I’m sorry I had to work at my dad’s restaurant last weekend. He’s training me to be his sous-chef.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say?”

“I wanted to be cool and mysterious,” Sanji said out loud. Inwardly he thought, he also wanted to test her to see if she was serious.

It’d been a while since he’d last dated and he didn’t want to rush it.

“Why do you like me anyway?” Sanji asked.

“Why do you like me?” Kalifa asked.

“You’re a goddess, you’re exquisite and to top it off you have a great mind. Your engineering skills are on par with those guys you hang out with. In fact, you could surpass them. I love a beauty with a brain.”

Kalifa paused taken aback, “Oh… erm, thanks.”

“So? What about me?”

“You’re cute and funny and charming, what’s not to like?”

Somehow Sanji felt a little disappointed.

“So you said you like to walk,” Kalifa said, “Shall we walk together and chat?”

“Sure.” Sanji said and they took a stroll together on the beach.

Half way down they ran into Perona. Unlike usual she did not look happy to see him.

“Hi Perona,” he said.

“Hi Sanji,” she smiled and then glared at Kalifa. “Kali.”

“Peri,” Kalifa sneered.

Perona then walked off without another word, which was odd for her.

“Do you two know each other?”

“We were in girls scouts together,” Kalifa said. “Let’s keep going, I want to get fish and chips.”

She grabbed Sanji by his elbow and dragged him to the fish and chip shop.

* * *

When Sanji found Luffy and the gang the following Tuesday lunch time he was shocked, aghast! Luffy had Chopper in his arms pressing his cheeks close to his whilst Usopp fawned over him whilst clasping his hands.

“Let the child go,” Sanji ordered.

“I’m not a child!”

“But he’s so cute! I could just eat him!” Luffy exclaimed.

“Shut up, complimenting me won’t me like this any more than I have to!”

“Look at him getting feisty, so adorable,” Usopp cooed.

“Bite them,” Zoro advised.

“Stamp on their feet,” Nami advised.

“Sneeze,” Sanji advised.

Luffy and Usopp stopped to glare at their friends.

“Gross,” Usopp said.

“Like that would stop me,” Luffy said, then he picked his nose and wiped it on Zoro’s arm.

“That’s it!”

Luffy let go of Chopper and took off running as Zoro chased him.

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief.

“Come and sit,” Usopp ordered gently pulling him to the bench.

“Where have you been anyway?” Nami asked Sanji.

“Kalifa wanted me to walk her to the canteen as she got her food,” Sanji said.

“She couldn’t walk herself?” Usopp snorted.

“Are you dating that bitch!” Nami exploded.

Sanji started, “Yes and she’s not a bitch.”

“She bloody well is! What did I tell you?” Sanji looked away. “What did I tell you?”

“To always bring girls to you first before I date them.”

“We had a good system, why did you stop?”

“Because I haven’t dated since Primary School!”

“Because you have shit taste! Each girl you pick is either vain or mean or stupid!”

“Verona was nice,” Sanji said.

Nami sighed, “She was, I had high hopes for you and her, shame she had to move.”

“Yeah…”

“So you really can’t wait for another Verona?”

“I don’t think Kalifa is that bad.”

“You never do.” Usopp and Nami said.

Zoro came back with Luffy stuck firmly in a headlock. “What are you guys talking about?”

“This idiot is dating Kalifa!”

Zoro’s face fell. Ah, Sanji thought, so he also thinks she’s a bitch.

“Ew, why are you dating her? She’s a bitch.” Luffy stated from Zoro’s armpit.

“Is this common knowledge?” Sanji exclaimed.

They all nodded.

“Maybe she’s changed, I don’t believe in writing people off.”

“So I can date Scarlett?” Nami asked.

“She tried to bully you!” Sanji exclaimed.

Nami pointed enthusiastically. “That emotion! What you’re feeling! That’s what we feel!”

Sanji sighed. “If she’s really so bad, I’ll dump her otherwise I’m not going to.”

“Don’t come crying to me when it explodes in your face.” Nami grumbled.

* * *

Zoro was feeling moody. Sanji was dating that bitch Kalifa and he wanted to punch something. He needed another boyfriend and he needed one fast!

It was then that he saw a green Sanji, a really tall green Sanji. He rubbed his eyes, was he going crazy?

He looked again, it was definitely a green Sanji but his hair was swept back and his eyebrows faced the opposite direction.

A horrifying realisation came to him, the new kids he’d been hearing about, the triplets… crap!

Had Sanji seen them?

No, he definitely would have said something.

Crap!

He had to act fast.

So squaring his shoulders Zoro marched to the tall green Sanji to give him a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A green Sanji appears *smirk*


	24. Another Marimo?

Chapter 24

Sanji saw something weird. Zoro was in an empty classroom talking to a tall green guy. Oh hey, another Marimo!

He was about to go in and say that when the guy turned. Sanji’s whole body stiffened and he turned and walked away very quickly.

Yonji!

* * *

Zoro couldn’t find Sanji, at all! Where was he?

He gave up and decided to go home without him. He’d call him when he got home. He carried on thinking that too when hands snatched him from the path and dragged him to the trees.

“Hey!”

“Yonji is here, why is he here? Why were you talking to him?”

He spun around quickly and saw the panic on Sanji’s face. He clasped his face between his hands. “Sanji, take a deep breath! In and out! In and out!”

Sanji obeyed him and slowly he got calmer.

“It is Yonji.”

Sanji whimpered.

“I asked him what he’s doing here. At first he was really nervous that I didn’t believe he was Yonji. But then when he realised I knew you and could prove it he told me his foster mom recently moved house and they were able to move school from Calm Belt.”

“Calm Belt, they were going to Calm Belt?”

Zoro nodded eyes wide. “I know.”

“Have they always been in Bournemouth?”

“No, they stayed in Devon till they were ten.”

“Oh so their foster mom moved them from Devon.”

Zoro looked away and released Sanji’s face.

“What? What is it? Tell me!”

“They’ve had like five foster families. He didn’t elaborate but I think this lady they’re with now is a good one, the only good one.”

Sanji’s face darkened. “What?”

“Sanji…”

“They promised me!”

* * *

Sanji stormed into his quiet home startling Tako. “Dad! DAD!”

“What?”

“What’s that officer’s number? The one who helped me when I was a kid?”

There was a long pause.

“Officer Smith’s? Why?”

“Give it to me!”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to know how that bastard fucked up and sent my brothers to four shitty homes!”

Zeff rushed down the stairs to Sanji in the living room.

“Be careful of your leg,” Sanji warned.

“I know what it looks like.”

Sanji’s eyes narrowed. “You knew?” He exclaimed.

“No! I found out later and I was the one who set them up with their current foster mom.”

“So you’ve met them?” Sanji asked in a small voice.

“No, I couldn’t do that without you. I just check up on them from time to time.”

“Did you know they’ve moved and that they’re not going to my school?”

“No but I did hear Agatha punched out Big Mom because her children were being little thugs and bullying the boys.”

“They got bullied?”

“Since you got separated things haven’t been rosy Sanji. Plus they may have been stronger than you but your father-”

“Sperm donor.”

“-Sperm donor was horrible. Sure they were physically fit but mentally, they were a mess Sanji, a mess that has taken years to fix.”

“Tell me.”

Zeff sighed, “Sit, I’ll make some tea.”

* * *

The next day at school he looked for Yonji during lunch time. He eventually found him wondering around looking at the buildings and muttering to himself. Why wasn’t he hanging out with his brothers?

Sanji swallowed, squared his shoulders and approached him.

“Hello.”

Yonji glanced at him and then glanced away, “Hi…” then he spun around and looked Sanji in the eyes. “Sanji!”

“Yonji.”

“He wasn’t lying!”

“Do you spill your whole life story to strangers on the regular?”

Yonji blushed and tugged on his shirt sleeves, a habit he didn’t have before.

“No, Zoro seemed trust worthy.”

“He is.”

“Plus people kept looking at me, looking at us, when Zoro approached me it suddenly made sense.”

Sanji stared at him for a long moment. “You’re tall.”

Suddenly Yonji smiled and not the spiteful smile he had when around Judge but a genuine smile. “I am, I had a growth spurt over summer! I may even get taller! I thought you would be tall too… since we’re identical.”

“What happened?” Sanji snapped. “How are you normal?”

Yonji looked away. “Once Judge was gone we were free… oh and therapy and Mrs Brighthouse helped.”

“Therapy?”

“Yeah-”

“Yonji, stop wandering away! Let’s stick together until we know what this school is like.” A boy with red hair called from afar as he walked over. Sanji tensed.

Once he was in view Sanji was shocked. Ichiji and next to him was Niji. Ichiji was wearing glasses. Ichiji was shorter than him. Ichiji had a relaxed expression, he didn’t look cold anymore but warm, as warm as his hair.

Niji was slightly taller than Ichiji, his hair as blue as the sky and staring at Sanji in disbelief.

“What?” Ichiji asked Niji and Yonji, he turned to Sanji, “Oh sorry, hi… Sanji!”

Yonji cringed.

“Sanji…” his voice broke.

Ichiji looked at his brothers and then turned and ran off. Niji followed after him.

Sanji’s shoulders slumped. “He still hates me.”

“He’s never hated you. Ever wondered how he got that scar under his eye?”

“Yeah?”

“The sperm donor broke a bottle and threw it at his face when Ichiji dared to question him. Ichiji thought if you ate more you’d be more athletic.”

“That’s logical,” Sanji said.

“The sperm donor never was one for logic and reason.”

“Just a mindless brute.”

“Exactly.”

“Wasn’t Ichiji three when he got that scar?”

“Yeah.”

“Bastard.”

“I know.” Yonji sighed. “I’m so sorry Sanji. We’ll stay out of your way and we won’t bother you. You won’t know we’re here. We didn’t want to reactivate your trauma.”

Yonji turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Sanji exclaimed. Yonji paused. “Can I have your number? Do you have a mobile?”

Yonji turned around and nodded. He handed over his phone and Sanji typed in his digits.

“Text me, I want… I want a relationship. I want something better. I don’t want him to win…”

Yonji blinked back tears. “Ok.”

* * *

“Where were you?” Kalifa demanded the next day. “You’re supposed to spend lunch with me every other day remember?”

“I had an emergency to take care of, I’m sorry love.” He went to take her hand but she pulled it away.

In fact thinking about it, she wasn’t very affectionate when no one was around. When people were around though she couldn’t keep her hands or tongue to herself.

“Well I have to go home,” he said turning away.

She grabbed his arm. “Wait, come and hang with me and the guys.”

Sanji looked at the guys. Lucci, Kaku and Blueno. They were nice enough on paper but something about them Sanji didn’t trust and he trusted his instincts.

“I promised I’d go straight home.”

“A goody two shoes ey,” she teased.

“Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He didn’t bother trying to kiss her on her cheek, no one was around.

Sanji wondered if this was what trophy wives felt.

* * *

He didn’t go home, instead he found himself at Zoro’s house. He rang the bell and Zoro opened the door having just got home himself.

“We could have walked together!”

“I know, but I didn’t plan to come here.”

Zoro took one look at his face and stepped aside.

Sanji walked in and Zoro took his coat off him and hung it up. Then he took his bag and dumped it by the stairs with his bag. He then came back after Sanji had toed off his shoes, took his hand and led him to the kitchen, Sanji’s favourite place.

“How was it?” Zoro asked letting go of Sanji’s hand and going to the fridge.

“Ichiji took one look at me and ran away! That scar under his eye, he got it defending me from the sperm donor! I… Zoro!”

Zoro turned and opened his arms and Sanji immediately ran to him so he could be enveloped in the warmth.

“Was Yonji nice?”

“So nice, he was so happy to see me. He hasn’t been that happy since he was three. I didn’t realise how much sperm donor morphed them and took from them… did you know they call him sperm donor too?”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Sanji sniffed and Zoro carried on holding him.

“Is it weird that Kalifa only acts like she’s my girlfriend when people are around?”

“Yes. She’s using you.”

Sanji sighed.

* * *

“You’re a quadruplet?” Usopp and Chopper gasped.

Sanji nodded, “Only Yonji looks like me though.”

“Oh is Yonji your identical twin and Niji and Ichiji your fraternal twins?” Chopper asked.

“Yes,” Sanji said looking at Zoro.

“They still look alike!” Zoro exclaimed.

“Of course they’ll resemble each other as siblings do but Sanji and Yonji will be identical. Do you know what percentage?” Chopper asked.

Sanji shook his head.

“You’re smart,” Nami gasped.

Chopper blushed, “Complimenting my mind won’t make me happy you idiot!”

“I also have a sister, an older sister and her name is Reiju, she lives in St Ives with Sally, the lady who helped rescue me.”

“Where’s your sperm donor now?” Luffy asked.

“Jail.”

“Is that why you also don’t like mansions?”

Sanji nodded.

Luffy then smiled gently. “I’m glad you got to meet them again. You were so sad on your birthday. Did you want them there?”

Sanji nodded.

Luffy wasn’t book smart. He got by but he wasn’t anything special academically. However he was emotionally intelligent and Sanji thought that was better than being book smart.

“I’d like to meet them.”

“I haven’t managed to talk to Ichiji and Niji yet but I’ll introduce you guys soon.”

“Did you tell Hawkins and Killer about them too?” Luffy asked.

“Hawkins found me panicked this morning because he kept seeing a blue me. I told Killer when he called last night.”

“I can’t believe there’s four of you,” Nami murmured.

“We’re very different.”

“Like Charlie and Lola?”

“Yes.”

* * *

At the end of the day Sanji found his brothers waiting for him by the gates.

“Hi, you’re not going to run away this time?”

“No,” Ichiji held out his hand. “Hello.”

Sanji stared at his hand and then took it and shook it. “Hello.”

Niji held out his hand too and the process was repeated.

“I’m sorry about the other day, I panicked. I never thought we’d see you again, ever!”

“Me neither,” Sanji admitted.

“Yonji said you want to have contact with us, is that true?” Ichiji asked.

Sanji nodded.

“Don’t push yourself, we don’t have to rush.”

“I know but I need this. Don’t you?”

They nodded.

“Well,” Ichiji said swallowing. “This is our address…” he handed over a piece of paper. “Come by anytime and you have Yonji’s number feel free to call us or text us.”

“Do you share the phone?”

“At the moment yes. Yonji wanted it the most.”

“You’re still the baby,” Sanji noted looking at the tall one.

“Yes, I’ll always be the youngest most youthful baby with beautiful skin.”

Sanji smiled.

“We have to go home.” Ichiji said.

“Ok.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sanji watched them walk off.

Suddenly there was an arm around his neck and two people by his side.

“Those were your brothers,” Hawkins noted with narrowed eyes. His long hair blowing in the wind.

“Did the blue one say anything?” Zoro asked, watching them go.

“No. I guess he’s shy.”

“Must be.” Zoro and Hawkins murmured.

Meanwhile with the brothers

“Fuck!” Niji exclaimed.

“And you said I was weird,” Ichiji said smirking.

“It’s just he’s so different and confident and sassy…” Niji gushed. “Our little brother! Plus he’s dating Kalifa the most popular girl in school. Did you know that? They say together they could be the new power couple. Apparently girls were starting to _really_ get into Sanji but they all had to pass the Nami test and no one passed. Kalifa said she could have him and bypass Nami.”

“He’s not a toy.” Ichiji said outraged.

“His friends are looking out for him, don’t worry.”

“He has good friends?” Yonji asked.

Niji nodded. “I can’t believe we saw him and I froze!”

“It happens bro.”

“Yeah bro.”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned this but Zeff is supposed to have a prosthetic leg. I allude to it but I feel I've been too subtle.


	25. Lemon Meringue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be underage drinking but no one gets drunk or wasted.

Chapter 25

Sanji was currently in the lunch line holding Kalifa’s bag in one hand and his own in another.

“So we’re having a party this weekend, you should totally come?” She said as she typed away rapidly on her phone.

“A party? Like a house party?” Sanji asked.

“Uh huh, at Lucci’s house.”

At that Sanji shuddered a little. The guy creeped him out. He was always staring and never spoke words.

“It’ll be fun. You have to come.”

Judging from her tone she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. When she looked up and made eye contact with Sanji he saw the steel behind her eyes.

“Sure, I’ll be there. What day and time?”

“Saturday, around seven.” She said going back to her phone. “It’s your turn sweety.”

Sanji looked ahead and indeed he was next to buy lunch. He went and ordered Kalifa’s food and returned to her side. He always made his lunch and had offered to make her something too but she’d declined.

“Here you go,” he said handing her, her bag and lunch.

“Where are you going?”

“My friends are waving me over.”

“They can’t go one lunch without you?”

Sanji looked at her, her face was scrunched up in disgust. He looked away. “I haven’t sat with them all week. If I don’t they will track us down and Luffy will force you to join us… in fact let’s do that, let’s both join them!”

He went to reach for her phone hand but she retracted it. She smiled and waved him away. “You know what Lucci has been missing me. You go and have fun.”

Sanji smiled as well, “Thanks!”

He almost bounded off before he heard her clear her throat.

“Oh right, sorry!” He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then bounded off towards his friends.

“About time!” Luffy exclaimed.

“How have you been?” He asked them.

“Oh now you remember us,” Zoro grumbled but Sanji knew how to solve that. “I made pie.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Lemon meringue pie,” Sanji sang standing behind his Marimo.

Zoro gasped and turned with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m getting much better at desserts.”

He put the bag he’d been holding on the table and sat next to Zoro. He then extracted the cake box and opened it.

“Wow!” They all gasped.

“That’s all for Zoro?” Luffy asked pouting, Chopper pouting next to him.

Sanji smirked, “No.” He pulled out utensils from his bag for them to cut the pie and eat their slices with.

“This is so good,” Usopp exclaimed, his mouth full.

Luffy was in a trance, no words escaping.

“I’m going to have to move in with you,” Chopper sighed.

“I’m so glad you’re on a desserts kick,” Nami sighed happily.

Sanji beamed taking all the praise in. Then he looked at Zoro expectantly.

Zoro looked at him and smiled his rare genuine smiles and that was all Sanji needed.

“How’s the bitch?” Nami asked after they’d finished.

“She invited me to a party this weekend, my first party!”

“Wow, so my house was what?” Luffy asked.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “No, like a proper house party like they have on TV or something.”

“On those American shows?” Nami asked.

“Yes!”

“Great, we’re going!” Luffy said.

“Were you invited?”

“No but who cares? They’ll want more people at their party.”

“It’s at Lucci’s house.”

They all shuddered except Zoro and Luffy.

“Now we definitely have to go.” Luffy grinned. “Can you imagine what his house is like?”

“Do you even know where it is?” Sanji asked.

Luffy smiled his mischievous smile, “I can find out.”

“I swear one day I’m going to have to bail you out of jail.” Sanji sighed.

“No, I am! You’re all crazy except Chopper!” Usopp exclaimed.

Sanji put a hand on his chest. “I am not crazy.”

His dear friends just laughed at him. They laughed!

* * *

“I’m not sure about this party.” Zeff grumbled as Sanji put on his shoes. Luffy and Zoro were waiting for him by the door already ready.

Sanji decided to wear his causal formal wear; black slacks, a red silk shirt and converses. Zeff didn’t even know where he got his clothes from. He just gave him money and then Sanji went shopping with Hawkins.

Zoro was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with black lace up boots. Luffy, despite it being winter, had on blue shorts, a loose t-shirt and his favoured straw hat. Luckily his older brother had won a bet and so Luffy had to wear shoes and not flip flops during winter. Thus he was wearing converses too.

“It’s just a party Dad.”

“No drinking!”

“Of course,” Sanji said smoothly. Zeff glared.

“I’ll know if you drink.”

Sanji straightened up and looked at Zeff. “I won’t drink.”

They held eye contact until Zeff was satisfied. “Good and wear a coat.”

“Come on!”

“Wear one!”

“They’re not!”

“They’re weird!”

“I have a coat,” Zoro said pointing to his leather jacket that he was holding. “I’ll wear it if it gets cold.”

Sanji sighed like they were forcing him to wear spikes. “Fine!”

He grabbed his coat and stopped by the sofa to give Tako a head rub, then when he was done they were gone.

Zeff sighed as Tako made his way over to him.

“Think they’ll be responsible?” Tako mewed. “Yeah, that’s my thoughts exactly. They’re going to give me greys.”

* * *

“I told you I knew where it was!” Luffy exclaimed.

They stood in front of an ordinary two storey house. Compared to what they’d been thinking it was a let-down.

“Your network of friends finally paid off.” Zoro said.

“What do you mean finally?”

Before they could fight Sanji said, “How are we going to find Nami and Usopp, should we wait outside?”

Chopper wasn’t allowed to go to a party and Killer and Hawkins had a strong dislike for Lucci so were hanging out with their own friends.

Luffy shrugged. “How hard can they be to find? Let’s just go in.”

So they walked up to the house. Sanji went to knock but Luffy just barged in. The door wasn’t locked after all.

Immediately they were met with music and teenage chatter. There were kids from their school and from Calm Belt lining the halls of the house.

The three boys pushed their way through, Sanji was looking for Kalifa, Luffy for fun and Zoro for something good to drink. He hadn’t made any promises to Mihawk.

They reached the kitchen and found white plastic cups, bottled drinks and, of course, alcohol.

“Sweet!” Zoro cheered.

“Do not, I repeat, do not over do it. If you get drunk I’m leaving you here.” Sanji warned.

Zoro ignored him.

Luffy already bored bounded off to another room. Sanji was about to follow him when someone grabbed him from behind.

“Sanji, you made it!” Kalifa cheered spinning Sanji around. Her cheeks were pink and she smelled of alcohol.

Great, everyone was going to have fun except him. Sanji thought.

She pulled Sanji down sharply and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. At least she thought it was passionate, Sanji thought it was sloppy. Kalifa was usually so calculated in everything she did, especially kissing, but when she was drunk it seemed she lost some control.

Zoro sighed and grabbed his drink and left. He found Nami sitting in a corner in the living room.

“You’re not having fun?” He asked her sitting on the ground next to her.

“No, Usopp ditched me to go dancing.”

They both looked at the middle of the living room where teens were dancing. Usopp was indeed getting his groove on. Hold on, Zoro thought, he was actually good!

“Where are the two buffoons?” Nami asked.

“Seeking chaos and kissing in the kitchen.”

“Why is he still with her?” Nami asked. “I swear he’s not that stupid.”

“He isn’t but he doesn’t know how to say no or how to break up with a woman. I worry about his future relationships.”

Nami looked at him.

“What?” He asked not looking up.

“You two have a weird dynamic.”

“We’ve been friends for years and it works for us.”

“So you’ve never had a crush on him?”

Zoro sighed and looked up. Nami looked concerned. She rarely looked concerned so he answered honestly. “Yes, I have but I’ll get over it.”

“How long have you been saying that for?”

“Years…”

She patted his shoulder. “I’ve been there.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, all of my crushes have been on straight girls. I’m so over it.”

Zoro put his drink down and looked around. “Surely we can find you someone.”

“I doubt it.”

“Really? There’s no one who’s caught your eye?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Who?”

Nami leaned over and whisper yelled, “You see that girl dancing near Usopp, she has her hair in a pony and it’s blue.”

Zoro found her immediately. She had a big smile and big eyes. She was slim, lean and had long light blue hair tied up in a pony.

“She’s cute.”

Nami just looked at him.

“I can tell when someone’s good looking,” Zoro snapped offended.

“Fair point.”

“Go talk to her.”

“No way, she’s way out of my league and probably straight.”

“Is there anyone who’s out of your league?”

Zoro and Nami shared a look and laughed.

“You’re right, I’m everyone’s type.” She laughed, slapping his shoulder. “It’s just the straight thing.”

“The straight thing,” Zoro repeated on a sigh.

“We need more drinks.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

It was nearing eleven o’clock and Sanji knew he had to get going. He was in the living room with Kalifa on his lap as she talked to her friends Kaku, Lucci and Blueno and a quiet girl with medium length black hair and a fringe. She had on a cowboy hat and the saddest eyes he’d ever seen. She looked as out of place as he felt.

He didn’t just not get what they were talking about, they also made no effort to include him or the strange girl.

“I have to go,” Sanji whispered in Kalifa’s ear.

“Already?” She exclaimed.

“Does the princess need to go?” Lucci asked. Sanji ignored him.

He was speaking more and it wasn’t an improvement. Apparently alcohol and a home court advantage loosened his lips.

It was a shame, Sanji thought, his terrible personality ruined his good looks.

“Stay,” Kalifa insisted.

“I’d rather not die.”

Lucci snorted. “Your crook of a father beat you?”

Sanji glared and Lucci met his glare straight on.

“No, he has morals.”

“Zeff has morals?”

“What the fuck do you know about my dad?”

“That he’s not your dad.”

Sanji’s eyes narrowed and then he laughed. “Congratulations for figuring out something that everyone knew already. Would you like a prize? A medal? Were you hoping I’d cry? Oh no I’m adopted, what ever will I do? You’re pathetic.”

Lucci gritted his teeth.

“At least my father got his job on his own…” Sanji continued softly.

Lucci stood abruptly and Sanji just waited.

“What’s going on?” Luffy asked bounding into the room. “Wow you’re all tense… wait?” Suddenly Luffy’s smile dropped and his expression became deadly calm. He observed Sanji. “Why are you getting ready to fight?”

Sanji didn’t say anything and kept watching Lucci.

Luffy made a small noise of understanding, turned and decked Lucci.

“What the fuck!” Kaku exclaimed standing up.

Sanji blinked in shock and the fire in him extinguished.

“He probably deserved it, Sanji doesn’t get mad for no reason.” Luffy said calmly. “Let’s go, you too Robin, I promised I’d take you home remember!”

The quiet girl startled. “Oh, I’m fine Luffy. I can go on my own.”

“I insist!” He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. “Sanji find Zoro and meet me out front!” He then dragged Robin away although she wasn’t really resisting.

Sanji gently lifted Kalifa and put her down next to him on the couch. He then got up.

“You really think you can just leave?” Lucci asked sitting up.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Sanji…” Kalifa began.

“I’ll talk to you Monday.”

He then left the room and went searching for Zoro. He didn’t have to look for long. He found him making out with some guy on the landing.

Irritated Sanji pulled the guy off him and stated, “We’re going!”

“Fuck off! Can’t you see we’re busy?” The stranger exclaimed.

Sanji stared at the guy a moment and then walked off. “Come if you want, stay if you want.”

Once he was outside he found Usopp, Luffy, Nami and Robin waiting for him.

“Great we’re all here.” Luffy cheered.

Sanji turned and found Zoro was right behind him.

His lips were swollen.

His lips were swollen and that irritated him more.

“What was that about?” Zoro asked once they were on the move.

“Nothing.”

“Bull shit, you’re pissed and I don’t think it’s because of me and Yosaku.”

“How do you know?” Sanji snapped.

Zoro stopped walking. “What?”

Sanji growled rubbing his face in frustration. “Nothing.”

“Sanji…”

“I didn’t have a good time. That’s all.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long a walk.”

Suddenly Luffy was next to them, Nami, Usopp and Robin were walking up front. “And I’m listening.”

Sanji stared at his two friends.

“We’re waiting.” Luffy said.

“You know we won’t let this go.” Zoro said.

Sanji sighed. Well, it was better than explaining why he wanted to beat Yosaku’s face into the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's close!! Eek!!  
> No really... it'll happen very soon.


	26. Obvious

Chapter 26

“So let me get this straight,” Hawkins said at the end of their history class as they were packing away their things. “Lucci was being a dick, you can’t stand Kalifa, Luffy punched Lucci and you got jealous of Zoro and that guy.”

“I didn’t get jealous!”

“You got jealous.”

“I did not.”

“Sanji, how many girls have you dated since coming to Grand Line Secondary School?”

“One…”

“Right, and she hit on you.”

“Yes.”

“I know you have this dumb blond image, giving us all a bad name-”

“Hey!”

“-But you’re not even dumb. You’re Marilyn Monroe, playing to your image and I know that and you know that so cut the crap.”

“What crap?” Sanji asked as they put on their backpacks and left the room.

“All those girls you brought to Nami for approval, you knew they weren’t suitable. You knew Nami wouldn’t like them and you still brought them. Why? Because you wanted an excuse. You didn’t actually want to date any of them.”

“What about Verona?”

Hawkins smiled, “I’m glad you brought her up. Oh sweet Verona. Verona who told us both that she was moving away soon. Verona who you knew would not be around for long.”

Sanji stopped walking.

“What are you trying to say?”

“We both know who you have a crush on.”

“But I’m straight.”

Hawkins sighed and led Sanji to a quiet corner. Once he was satisfied he said gently, “It’s not either or, you know.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’re not either straight or gay.”

“I know, Killer is bi.”

Hawkins just looked at him. His reddish brown eyes trying to tell him something.

“Oh,” Sanji said when he got it. “You think I’m bi.”

“Am I wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you like Zoro.”

Sanji looked down. “I really like Zoro.”

“Then don’t think about the label, just go for it and see what happens.”

“But he doesn’t like me.”

Hawkins straightened up annoyed. Sanji looked at him confused. “What?”

Hawkins glared and punched him. Then he walked off in a huff.

“What?”

“You’re an idiot!”

* * *

“You’re late Sanji,” Kalifa snapped.

Sanji sighed. He knew what he had to do but his stomach was tied in knots. He really didn’t want to do it.

“We need to talk.”

Kalifa’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“Is this about the party?”

“It’s about us.”

Kalifa crossed her arms. “Go on.”

“Why are you with me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I had no idea you were so needy. How many times do I have to answer this question?”

“Because I think you’re with me just for show. To parade me around to your friends as the one who snagged Sanji Rouge-Jambe… I think you’ve had your fun, don’t you?”

Kalifa’s face slackened in surprise. Sanji knew, he knew and he’d stayed with her?

“I want to be with someone who actually likes me and loves being with me even when no one is watching. So I’m breaking up with you.” When Kalifa still didn’t say anything he said: “Bye.”

He then walked off.

He didn’t go straight to his usual lunch table however, he just walked and walked until he got a text message.

‘Are you ok?’

It was Yonji.

He looked around but couldn’t see him.

‘No.’

‘Want to talk?’

Sanji looked around again.

‘Where r u?’

‘I’m by the gardens on a bench.’

Sanji knew the place. When he found him Yonji looked peaceful. He sat staring at the plants. His hair was quite long and tied up in a high bun. He never wore a blazer, just his shirt and pants, a loose tie and sometimes a coat.

“Hi.” Sanji murmured.

Yonji turned and smiled. “Hi.”

Sanji sat next to him.

“Niji saw you in the lunch queue. It didn’t look good.”

“Niji? Why didn’t he say hi?”

“He didn’t want to bother you, I have no such boundaries.”

Sanji smiled. “I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Are you sad about it?”

“No, I feel free actually. It’s just now I have to deal with the fact that I may be in love with my best friend.”

“The one with green hair right? Zoro?”

Sanji turned sharply.

“You’re not subtle,” Yonji laughed.

“But he’s a guy… how did you? How was that your first guess?”

“So what if he’s a guy? I thought Zoro was gay.”

Sanji turned on the bench so his body was facing Yonji. “But I’ve never said I was gay.”

“No but you look at him like you are in love so I assumed you were bi.”

Sanji gapped at him.

“You’re not?” Yonji asked.

“I… don’t know.”

“Do you like Zoro?”

Sanji nodded.

Yonji beamed. “Good because he definitely likes you. I always thought it’d be so cute if you liked him too and confessed and then you two started dating! I want all my fellow green haired people to win in life.” He nodded to himself. “What?”

Sanji smiled. “I just never expected this from you. I thought you’d have a problem.”

Yonji nodded. “I can see that but I’ve never had a problem with it besides you’re not the only one.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Yonji!” Sanji exclaimed hitting his arm. Yonji just laughed.

* * *

Sanji was late to class after talking to Yonji for too long so he decided to take the quiet stairs to avoid getting caught as he ran. He was almost there when he spotted Zoro and that guy kissing near the landing.

What was with them and stairs?

Growling he marched up to them and pulled the guy off Zoro again.

“What the hell!” The guy exclaimed. “You again! Piss off!”

“No!”

“What is your problem? Do you like him or something?”

“And what if I do?” Sanji exclaimed.

“What?” Zoro gasped and his make out partner sighed.

Sanji turned a deeper shade of pink.

“I mean… I…” He then took off running not listening to Zoro calling his name.


	27. Tako Love

Chapter 27

When he got home he went straight to his room to wallow in peace. Of course Tako found him pretty quickly. His little house panther sensed his mood and rubbed his face against Sanji. Then he started purring.

Sanji relented and let Tako into his arms.

“I’m so glad I have you,” Sanji said kissing him.

He cuddled his cat until he heard the doorbell ring. Then silence and then footsteps coming up the stairs, familiar footsteps. Soon Zoro was in his room glaring down at him.

“What?” Sanji asked.

“Why is Tako comforting you?”

“He’s not-”

“I know the difference!” Zoro exclaimed.

“He sensed my mood.”

Zoro sat down on the floor next to the bed. “What is going on with you?”

Sanji sighed and buried his face in Tako’s fur. “I’m going to tell you something and you’re going to be mad or annoyed… I don’t know.”

“It can’t make me more annoyed than I am now so go ahead.”

“Since year seven I’ve been really confused. Remember when I was sick and you stayed with me? I was so happy that you were here and you made me feel better, like fireworks were going off in my chest. Naturally I thought it was the pneumonia so I ignored it. Then in year eight it got worse, especially when you started dating Killer. I wanted to push his stupid face in the dirt and I love Killer! It was madness! After that pool party at Luffy’s though I finally couldn’t deny it anymore…” Sanji removed his face from Tako and looked at stone faced Zoro. He swallowed. “I like you. I like you romantically. I know I’m straight but I’ve imagined doing some pretty non straight things with you.” When Zoro still didn’t say anything Sanji looked away. “I understand if you hate me.”

“You’re not fucking with me are you?” Zoro asked in the smallest voice Sanji had ever heard him use. That made him look at Zoro again. “Because if you are that would be a pretty… a pretty shitty thing to do.”

Sanji sat up shaking his head frantically. “No! I would never do that. You know me.”

“You like me?”

“Yes, so much! I love your Marimo hair, your grey eyes that remind me of misty mornings. I love your sense of humour and how you’re always ready to cut someone! I love sparring with you. I love being with you. I love everything about you.”

Zoro’s eyes glistened at that.

“Do you… do you like me?” Sanji asked looking down at his blanket.

Zoro sat up and reached for Sanji. He cupped his face in his hands and brought him close. “I’ve loved you since we were nine.”

“You did? Why didn’t you say?”

“You were straight.”

Sanji smiled his goofy smile, “Oh yeah.”

“And you’re not straight now?”

“I don’t know what I am but I do know I want you to kiss me.”

Zoro blinked and then leaned forward and hesitantly kissed Sanji.

He pulled away to find Sanji glaring at him.

He paled. “What?”

“You can kiss some random guy with passion and that’s all I get?”

“It’s Yosaku.”

“Whatever,” Sanji sulked.

Zoro leaned in again and this time kissed Sanji firmly. Sanji melted in his embrace and kissed him back, bringing his hands up to rest on Zoro’s arms.

Tako took that as his cue to leave.

After that kiss Zoro pulled away to find Sanji smiling.

“Better?”

“Much better,” Sanji purred, pulling Zoro back to him by the back of his neck. Soon Zoro had Sanji’s tongue in his mouth and he ascended. There was no better feeling than Sanji kissing him and pulling his hair.

“Boys! What’s taking you, come and eat!”

They sprang apart surprised.

“Shit,” Sanji exclaimed.

“Coming!” Zoro called.

He got up off of Sanji’s bed and took his hand.

“So does that mean we’re going out now?” Sanji asked coyly.

“Do you want to?” Zoro asked pausing.

Sanji nodded smiling.

“So you’re my boyfriend.” Zoro said with an equally big smile.

Sanji nodded and leaned in to kiss Zoro again.

“Boys!”

Zoro pulled away red in the face. “Stop distracting me!”

“Stop being so cute!”

“Shut up!”

“Never!”

* * *

“So why can’t we tell them?” Zoro asked on the way to school.

“We’re best friends, us dating will change the dynamic of the group forever. We can’t just spring this on them. So I suggest we keep it a secret for six months.”

Zoro just stared at him.

“I’m not ashamed!”

“You’re just trying to live out your ‘secret romance’ fantasy aren’t you?” Zoro deadpanned.

“They make it look so hot in the movies.” Sanji sighed.

Zoro smirked, “Fine but to compensate I expect a lot of kisses.”

“Just kisses?” Sanji asked pressing up against him.

“You’re not being very discreet for a guy who wants to live out a ‘secret romance’ fantasy.” Zoro pointed out.

They were in public after all.

“We’re nowhere near school yet.”

“Are we lost?”

Sanji snorted. “As if I’d get us lost…” he looked around. “Crap, when did we talk a wrong turn?”

Zoro turned to Sanji smug.

“They’re right, love makes you stupid.”

Zoro grinned, “Or you’re just stupid.”

“Do you want sexy times or not?”

“I want sexy times and to diss you as I please.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. He took in the area and quickly got his bearings and he also saw something disturbing. Kalifa was being a bitch to Robin.

It wasn’t just Kalifa either, a whole group of girls had Robin surrounded. One of them was also seriously jacked. She had muscles bigger than Patti’s.

“What are Baroque Works doing with Robin and why is Vivi with them?”

“Baroque Works as in that martial arts company you hate that tried to win you over? And who’s Vivi?”

“Yes and Vivi is Nami’s crush.”

Sanji sighed. “Great another straight girl.”

“You never know, you turned out to not be straight.”

“That was lucky for you.”

“Nami could be lucky.”

“Even if she is I don’t like her, she’s bullying Robin.”

“I’m not sure about Robin, I saw Kalifa try to bully her at that party and Robin shut her down with coldness I’ve never seen. Maybe that’s why she brought Baroque Works, for the muscle.”

Sanji tugged on Zoro’s hand. “Let’s investigate.”

They walked up to the ladies, Vivi noticed their presence first. She didn’t say anything though and Kalifa had her back to them.

“Hello sweet ladies, what’s going on?”

Kalifa froze in her tirade, her whole body stiffening. She then spun around and said in a cold voice:

“None of your business.”

Sanji just smiled sweetly at her, which annoyed her more.

“Really, because it looked like you were being a bitch, yet again.” Zoro snapped. “What? Can’t fight your own battles, you had to ask the pathetic Baroque Works weaklings for help.”

“What did you say?” The strong one demanded stepping forward.

Zoro’s smile turned feral. “Do you really want to be humiliated again Miss Monday?”

Monday gritted her teeth and said nothing.

“You don’t think you can take us all?” A blonde asked, Valentine.

“I know I can.” Zoro said still smiling.

Valentine stepped forward but Monday held her back.

“We’re off,” Monday said.

The girls left leaving only Robin, Vivi and Kalifa behind.

“You’re just going to leave me?” Kalifa bellowed.

She turned to glare at Zoro.

“I have no problem hitting a girl.”

She growled and stormed off dragging Vivi with her. Vivi looked apologetically over her shoulder but didn’t resist.

“See, she’s not all bad.” Zoro said to Sanji.

“I still don’t trust her.”

Zoro sighed.

“She’s a transfer,” Robin said turning to the boys. “She had no friends and they took her in. She doesn’t know how to leave them.”

Sanji studied Robin, “What about you? What’s your deal?”

“The same as Vivi I guess but I eventually told them to leave me alone. I used to date Lucci too-”

“Why?” Zoro and Sanji exclaimed horrified.

“I mean he’s hot but his soul is made of darkness!” Sanji continued.

Zoro glared at him and Robin almost smiled.

“He has issues that’s for sure and I thought I could help him. I thought he’d understand but a broken person can’t help a broken person.”

“My brother said that even if you’re not broken you can’t fix someone, only therapy can do that.” Sanji said.

“Green, Blue or Red?” Robin asked intrigued.

“Green.”

She looked off into the distance. “Perhaps he’s right. Because Lucci… he needs help and I can’t give it to him. I just want to be free and to never see him again.”

“That bad.”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Zoro asked.

“You’re Luffy’s friends aren’t you?”

They nodded.

“Luffy doesn’t have bad friends.”

* * *

“They were doing what?” Luffy exploded.

“Ganging up on her,” Zoro said.

Luffy stood up and marched off in search of Lucci and his gang. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji followed. They found the gang hanging out behind the library near the dumpsters. Robin was with them and Vivi.

“Robin why are you still hanging out with them?” Luffy asked hands on his hips.

She looked down.

“Do you want to?”

She didn’t answer.

“Do you want to?” Luffy pressed.

“No.” She said in a small voice.

“What?” Lucci exploded standing up.

Robin lifted her head and looked straight at Luffy, “No, I don’t.” She said clearly and firmly.

Luffy nodded satisfied.

“You heard her.” He said to Lucci.

“I am sick of your shit!” Lucci said marching over to Luffy. Luffy didn’t waste words, he just hit him. His long limbs reaching Lucci’s face easily.

Then all hell broke loose. Blueno, Kaku and Kalifa jumped in to help their friend but Nami jumped Kalifa, Sanji jumped Kaku and Zoro jumped Blueno with Usopp and Chopper cheering them on.

The fight got so out of hand it drew attention from other students and soon they had a crowd with Kid and Killer having front row seats.

Eventually Kureha found the fray and wadded into the middle and pulled teen off of teen till she got to Luffy and Lucci.

She held them apart easily and shook them.

“Stop this right now before I get mad for real!”

The boys immediately stopped swinging and she dropped them.

“Office now!”

And like that the fight dissipated. No one wanted to go against the tall slim Amazon that was Ms Kureha.

Kid sighed. “I was hoping for more bloodshed.”

“We should have joined in,” Killer said, patting Kid’s shoulder.

They looked at each other, “Next time.”

* * *

Zoro gently touched Sanji’s bottom lip. They were at his house in Zoro’s room.

“I’m fine.”

“That dick, I should have cut him down.”

“I hear jail is nice.”

Zoro smirked. “Smart ass.”

“I’m fine honestly,” Sanji said leaning in but Zoro leaned away. “Seriously!”

“Give your mouth at least a day to heal!”

“I’m not a delicate flower,” Sanji protested.

“I know,” Zoro said gently kissing Sanji and quickly pulling away causing Sanji to glare. “But we can do other things.”

Sanji perked up.

“Like watching a movie.”

Sanji deflated.

“I’ve always wanted to go on a date with you,” Zoro said quietly.

Sanji sat up again and studied Zoro. He was looking away, suddenly coy.

He reached over and took Zoro’s hand. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed.

“Fine, let’s watch a movie and afterwards I’ll make us some crepes, how does that sound?”

Zoro turned and smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to be mean and leave this chapter till next week or the next day but nah! The burn has been slow enough!!  
> I'll just take a break next week instead   
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	28. Matchmaker

Chapter 28

It was November and Sanji and Zoro had been dating for a month. They still hadn’t told anyone so whenever they were alone they made sure to make the most of it.

Case in point, Sanji was on top of Zoro, his shirt was open and he was kissing down Zoro’s neck as he untucked his shirt from his pants.

“Sanji…”

Sanji smirked. He loved it when he said his name like that, all breathy. He rose up and looked down at Zoro.

“What?” Zoro asked.

Sanji’s eyes trailed down his face, taking in his flushed cheeks and diluted pupils.

“Nothing.”

He leaned back in and kissed Zoro heatedly. Zoro’s mouth opened without prompting and their tongues met.

Zoro gripped Sanji so tight his knuckles turned white. So when Zeff knocked on Sanji’s door and then two seconds later walked in…

“I’ve been calling you for dinner, what the hell are you doi-”

Zoro flung Sanji off him with ease and a lot of panic.

“We were wrestling!” Zoro exclaimed his eyes wide as he sat up.

Tako who’d entered the room with Zeff sat down and just gazed at Zoro. He knew, he knew it all. Thankfully, Zoro thought for the thousandth time, the brat couldn’t talk.

Sanji rolled onto his back and glared at Zoro, “Ouch.”

Zeff looked between them. “That was some quiet wrestling.”

“When we’re loud you stop us,” Sanji said springing to his feet and turning away to pick up a random book on the floor. It was Zoro’s, Sanji had flung it out of his hands after Zoro had suggested they actually study for once.

“We’ll be down in a sec Mr Zeff.”

Zeff sighed. “Why are you so formal all of a sudden? I swear, you get weirder as you get older.”

With another sigh he left the room and made his way downstairs.

“What the fuck was that?” Sanji hissed dashing the book on the floor again.

“You have to tell him!” Zoro hissed back. “I found a grey hair yesterday!”

“You think telling him will make it easier? He won’t let us spend hours alone up here anymore.”

“So? We have other places.”

Sanji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Your house?”

“Yes, Dad knows and he lets us stay in my room.”

Sanji huffed a sigh to the ceiling.

Zoro told Mihawk about Sanji a week into the relationship and Perona two weeks into the relationship. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t keep anything from them and they’d been so happy when he told them, just as he thought they would be. They even threw a small party.

“Ok, fine.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell him.” Sanji said looking at Zoro. “It’s actually been bugging me too. I don’t like lying to him. It’s taking the fun out of our make out sessions.”

Zoro grinned and jumped off the bed. He was in front of Sanji in seconds his arms around his waist.

“Really?”

Sanji smiled, he couldn’t help it in the face of Zoro’s happiness.

He cupped Zoro’s face and gently kissed him. “It makes you that happy?”

Zoro nodded. “Plus Dad can stop avoiding him.”

“True… I was also thinking. We can each tell one friend early.”

“Why? I mean you told your brothers. Is that not enough people until we hit our six month mark.”

“They don’t count.”

“Harsh.”

“No, it’s just my relationship with them is still like… new. So it was easy to tell them but telling the group…”

“Yeah.”

“But I want to tell one friend but I wanted to ask you first.”

Zoro shrugged. “I don’t care. I don’t mind lying to them actually. I thought I would but it’s been nice to have you all to myself because I know once they find out all hell with break loose.”

“We have to make sure Nami is occupied so she can’t kill us.” Sanji noted.

“Definitely. Who do you want to tell?”

“Hawkins.”

Zoro’s eyes narrowed and Sanji lightly smacked his arm.

“That’s another reason I want to tell him so you can stop being irrationally jealous of him. We’re just friends.”

“Good fucking friends…” Zoro muttered darkly.

“So are you and Luffy but you don’t hear me complaining!”

“Luffy is your friend too!”

“So is Hawkins!”

“Ok fine, you tell Hawkins and I’ll tell Luffy.”

Sanji winced. “Can’t keep a secret Luffy?”

“I trust him.”

“Fine.”

Tako mewed at them from his spot. Sanji jumped. “Dinner!”

They quickly separated and ran downstairs where Zeff waited fuming.

Tako remained in Sanji’s room and made himself comfortable.

If he could talk…

* * *

“Dinner was lovely, wasn’t it?” Sanji asked Zeff as he cleared the table. Zoro had just gone home.

Zeff stared at Sanji as he drank a beer by the kitchen island. “Yeah.”

“And Zoro is a nice guy.”

“Uh huh.”

“We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“That table must be very interesting.” Zeff noted.

Sanji sighed, put down the plates and turned to Zeff. “So Zoro and I, we, comment dire... we’ve merde [crap] I mean il est vraiment cool, I mean he’s really cool.”

When Sanji got nervous or emotional in any way he spoke a blend of French and English.

“Sanji,” Zeff interrupted. “Peut importe ce que tu peux me dire....je te supporterais toujours [Whatever you tell me… I’ll always support you.] I love you Sanji. Vraiment [I really do]”.

Sanji wrung his hands a bit. “We’re dating.”

Zeff smiled softly. “I’m glad. He’s loved you forever.”

“You knew?” Sanji squeaked.

“Je veux dire [I mean] to be fair, you’ve loved him forever too.”

“What?”

“Sanji, you don’t think I know my own son?”

Sanji blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Also, you’re the worst actors I have ever seen. Wrestling, you don’t think I know what wrestling looks like and what kissing looks like? Also, why do you think I’ve been barging into your room so much lately or calling you when you’re at Zoro’s?”

“That was deliberate?”

Zeff pushed off the counter and walked to Sanji so he could ruffle his hair. “Ma petite aubergine, ne change jamai.”

Sanji was so mortified he didn’t even fight him.

Zeff chuckled to himself. As tough as Sanji was, he really could be very adorable, Zeff thought.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, at school Sanji tracked down Hawkins at lunch. He was sitting with his friends on the grass fields… in winter. They were so weird.

“I need to talk to you,” Sanji said standing behind Hawkins.

Hawkins looked away from his cards and up at Sanji. “Can this wait?”

“No.”

Hawkins sighed, “I’ll carry on the reading when I get back.”

“Sorry Magda,” Sanji said and she waved him off.

Hawkins got up and Sanji led him to the edge of the field.

“What are you risking the cold to tell me?”

“Zoro and I are going out.”

Hawkins stared at Sanji and didn’t say anything. Sanji began to squirm.

“I wasn’t going to tell you.” Hawkins’ eyes narrowed. “We wanted to wait six months because-”

“Of your secret romance kink.”

“Shut up! Anyway, it’s been a month and I want to talk to someone, who isn’t Zoro, about it.”

“And you chose me, I’m honoured.”

“Fine, be a bitch.” Sanji huffed turning away.

Hawkins stopped him laughing. He turned a pouting Sanji around. “I’m messing with you, I already knew.”

Sanji’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“Dude, I figured out that the girl crazy Sanji was in love with his best friend, a guy, you really think I wouldn’t figure out you were dating?”

Sanji covered his mouth in shock. First Zeff and now Hawkins. “Does everyone know?”

“No, they’re all stupid.”

Sanji punched Hawkins arm as he laughed.

“You’re so mean.”

“I know. So…” He smiled at Sanji. “How has it been?”

Sanji blushed.

“That good huh? We have a lot to talk about. We have to go shopping after school.”

“We can’t talk now?”

“Magda.”

“Oh right, ok, after school.”

Hawkins patted his arm and walked back to his circle of friends and Sanji went in search of Yonji.

* * *

“You’re dating Sanji?” Luffy asked his mouth full of burrito. Yes, Zoro lured him with food and they’d had Mexican food the night before.

They were currently sitting near the football pitch.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“October.”

“After the party.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank fuck I was wondering why you were acting weird. I was this close from locking you two in a closet till you sorted it out.”

“What? Why?”

“You barely fight anymore, or talk but you don’t stop looking at each other. It was so weird. I couldn’t figure it out. I mean I knew you had a crush. I was worried you’d told him and he’d rejected you hence the awkwardness. I should have known it was because you were this close from jumping each other.”

“Ever thought of being a cop?”

“Ew, and make Garp proud?” Luffy asked his brown eyes turning on him. “No.”

Zoro laughed.

“Why is it a secret?”

Zoro shrugged. “It started as Sanji’s secret romance kink but now we’re just scared. We don’t want to change the group dynamic so we’ll wait six months.”

“You’re sure they won’t figure it out? Because your acting stinks.”

“We’ll get better.”

Luffy snorted and took another bite out of his burrito, “Sure. Come to my house today.”

“Why?” Zoro exclaimed.

“Can’t pry yourself away from Sanji for one day?” Luffy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Zoro blushed. “No… I mean, no!”

Luffy laughed and Zoro pushed him.

“You didn’t tell me for a month and I am hurt and upset and I need comfort.”

“Sure.” It was Zoro’s turn to scoff.

“Ok fine, I’m not upset but we haven’t hung out in a long time. I miss you.”

“It’s been a month.”

“Yeah,” Luffy said easily smiling at him. “I’m allowed to miss my friend.”

Zoro smiled too. “Ok, I’ll come over.”

“Cool, Garp bought another guilt gift, a game this time.”

“Oh cool, which one?”

“Fuck knows, but it looked fun.”

Zoro laughed feeling much lighter than he had at the beginning of the day.

* * *

Sanji was peacefully walking on his way to the dining hall for lunch, on Thursday, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him.

“Ah!”

He turned and found Nami clutching his blazer.

“What?” He asked.

“I can’t go in there.”

“Why not?”

“She keeps talking to me.”

Sanji smirked. “Vivi…”

“Yes Vivi! Why does she keep talking to me?”

“I thought you liked her.”

“She hasn’t passed the test.”

Sanji observed her carefully, “I thought we weren’t doing that anymore.”

Nami straightened up her nostrils flaring. “Who said that? Are you dating someone?”

Sanji’s face blanched, “No… ok fine I’ll do the test.”

She let go of his arm. “Thank you!”

Sanji waited for her to move but she stood there watching him.

“You want me to do it now, don’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

Sanji sighed and entered the dining room alone. Sure enough Vivi was sitting with the crew along with Robin.

They’d only invited Robin after that epic fight with Kalifa’s crew but Robin insisted on bringing Vivi with her.

At first Sanji had been unsure but Vivi was the sweetest girl. You couldn’t help liking her.

“Hey,” he said sitting next to Zoro.

“Where’s Nami?” Vivi asked.

“Oh she’ll be here in a bit. Say Vivi, do you have a boyfriend?” Sanji asked causally.

The whole table went quiet as they all looked at him. Zoro glared a hole into the side of his head.

Vivi blushed and shook her head, “No.”

“Oh really,” Sanji said and opened his bag to get his lunch box, seemingly oblivious the glares from Luffy and Zoro. “It seems none of us have luck dating. Nami hasn’t had a girlfriend since… well since I’ve known her.”

He wasn’t outing Nami, Nami had already told Robin and Vivi the first day they sat with them. She sort of blurted it out: “I’m gay, got a problem with that?” Robin and Vivi had quickly assured her that they didn’t.

“She’s never had one,” Luffy supplied catching on.

“That’s a shame,” Sanji sighed. “Too many straight girls and not enough gay ones. If only someone would confess to Nami.” He sighed again.

He wasn’t doing the test because he’d already done it, weeks ago and Vivi had passed with flying colours. He didn’t tell Nami though as she hadn’t asked. Plus he thought she was going to disregard him and ask her out on her own. He was wrong. So he was going to give them a little push.

“Confess?” Vivi repeated.

“Oh yes,” Sanji said. “Because Nami will never do it. She’s too shy.”

“Nami?” Usopp exclaimed.

“Sanji, are you sick?” Chopper asked.

“No, I think he’s right. When you haven’t had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before and you can’t tell if your crush likes you confessing is very difficult, no matter how confident you are in other areas of your life.” Robin said.

“Hmm, now that I think about it she hasn’t ever confessed to anyone.” Usopp said.

“Have you?” Robin asked.

Usopp tucked a strand of curly hair behind his ear. “Yes.”

The whole table gasped. “Who?”

“Well, she’s this girl who lives down the street from me. She doesn’t go here, she goes to a private school, but we’ve been friends for years. Her name is Kaya.”

“Are you dating?” Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp shook his head looking as coy as could be. “She was sick and she told me when she got better that I had to confess again. So we’re just friends for now.”

“She’s sick?” Vivi asked softly.

“Yeah, she has cancer. They’re treating it at the moment. It’s actually going well so don’t worry. The treatment is working.”

“When was she diagnosed?” Robin asked.

“Last year, they caught it early thank God. I also confessed last year. At first she was mad but I assured her it wasn’t because she was sick. She insisted I wait till she was better and confess again.”

Luffy put an arm around Usopp, “When you confess again, do it with fireworks.”

“What, no!”

Just like that the heavy mood was dispelled. Looking into Luffy’s eyes you could see he had no doubt Usopp would get to confess again.

“Go big or go home.” He said sagely.

“I was just going to tell her.”

“Really? I’m not into romance but even I know you need to go big. Buy her a robot and have it breakdance and then confess.”

Usopp laughed. “Where would I even find that?”

“I know a guy. He can make them.”

“Is that guy Kid? No, I’m not using his robots.”

“Ok fine, how about we rent a boat and take her out to sea…”

“Can you even sail?” Robin interrupted.

“We can learn.”

“We?” They all said.

“Yes, we. We have to learn to sail. I mean what are we going to do when we take Sanji to All Blue?”

“Oh we’re all going?” Sanji asked surprised.

“Apparently,” Zoro said.

At that moment Nami appeared at the table.

“What are we talking about?”

“Sailing,” Luffy said.

“Did you know Usopp has a future girlfriend?” Chopper asked excitedly.

Nami frowned as she sat down. “Time travel?”

Usopp smirked, “No…”

As he told the story again Zoro leaned in to Sanji and whispered.

“What was that about?”

“I’m planting the seed.”

“Playing matchmaker?”

“A little.”

Zoro placed his hand on Sanji’s thigh. “You scared me.”

Sanji placed his hand on top of Zoro’s and squeezed. “I’ll make it up to you, Cherie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing bilingual characters is difficult. I mean I'm bilingual and I'm still struggling, it doesn't help that I keep forgetting but in reality whenever Zeff and Sanji are alone they speak a blend of both languages.


	29. Snacks on Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had almost no typos... wow a record for me 
> 
> Or you know, what happens when I don't write at the dead of the night

Chapter 29

Sanji thought it would take a while before Vivi confessed but literally the following day after planting the seed Nami met him at the gates of their school.

“I got your text, what’s up?”

Nami didn’t say anything but jumped into his arms squeezing him half to death.

“What did I do to deserve this pleasure?”

Nami pulled away and starting jumping. “She asked me out! She asked me out!”

“Already?”

“Yes! Thank you so much! You’re the best wing man ever!”

Sanji beamed as he watched her jump around like a rabbit. “So you’re girlfriends.”

“Yes! Man I could skate on clouds!”

Sanji chuckled. “Of course.” He took her arm and led her into school. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

“Who cares if we’re late? I have a girlfriend!” She screamed. “The cutest girlfriend in the world!”

“Oh boy.”

* * *

“Yonji!” Sanji exclaimed jumping on his brother’s back. He was so tall and strong, how could he not attack him?

Yonji, barely even stumbling, looked over his shoulder, “What’s up bro?”

“How are you so strong?”

“Meat.”

Sanji jumped down rolling his eyes. “Not you too.”

“Meat is important,” Yonji said seriously. “Do you not eat meat?”

“I do but I don’t get the obsession.”

“Do I mock you for your cheese?”

“We’re French! How do you not love cheese?”

Yonji’s face fell a little.

“Oh sorry…” Sanji muttered.

Yonji shook his head. “No, it’s ok. It’s just, we kind of forgot our French side. We used to speak it to each other but then we got bullied for that too and French food reminds us of him… How come you still embrace that side?”

“Mom was French too… besides I made new memories with Zeff. He makes the best French food and can speak French so I got to keep it up.”

Yonji smiled softly. “I’m glad you found him.”

“Come to my house!”

“What?”

“We’ll make new memories. I’ll cook for you.”

“Really?” Yonji asked eyes wide. “You don’t mind?”

“No. We can make it a movie night.”

Yonji frowned, “Romance movies?”

Sanji sighed. “Seeing as you’re the guest you can choose.”

Yonji beamed, “Great!”

“Cool, so like… when should you come?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“When are you free?”

“Whenever,” he shrugged. “But Mrs Brighthouse likes notice.”

“Ok, come this weekend… Saturday and you’ll sleepover.”

“Are you sure?”

Sanji lightly smacked his arm. “Dude, quite asking me!”

“Ok, ok! Zoro won’t mind?”

“We’re not joined at the hip!” Sanji exclaimed stretching so he could ruffle Yonji’s hair.

Instead of getting mad Yonji just smirked. “Aw, look at you standing on your tip toes!”

Sanji gasped in outrage and Yonji took off running.

“You bastard get back here!”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re going to his house,” Niji murmured.

Yonji was packing a duffle bag with his pyjamas (jogging bottoms), DVDs and snacks, lots of snacks.

Yonji looked up as he tried to stuff in one more bag of crisps. He noted Niji’s long face. “You can come if you want to.”

“He didn’t invite me.”

“Dude…”

“What? He didn’t!”

Ichiji closed his book and sighed. “You don’t talk to him though do you?”

Niji pouted and shrugged. “You talk to him though and he didn’t invite you.”

“Yonji talks to him the most. I never know what to say so it’s mostly small talk.” Ichiji said. “If we want a Yonji style relationship we’re going to have to be more open.”

“But it’s awkward. He’s our brother and yet it’s so awkward… how come you can talk to him so easily?”

Ichiji and Niji fixed Yonji with intense stares and he looked between them confused.

“I mean… I just talk to him. I don’t really think about it.”

“So thinking is the problem?” Niji asked no one in general.

There came a knock at Yonji’s door. The boys turned as Mrs Brighthouse walked in.

“I overheard.” She said.

The boys looked away sheepish.

“You’ve only just started talking. It’s too soon to expect a close relationship and as for Yonji, even when you moved in here he was the first to open up and let me in. Ichiji you’ve always had to be responsible and careful and so you’re like that with Sanji, careful; and Niji you’re distrustful of new things and maybe scared of messing things up?”

Niji sighed. “This is difficult.”

“Have you talked to your therapist about it?”

Niji and Ichiji nodded.

“She said basically the same thing,” Ichiji said.

“For me too,” Niji said.

“There you go then, try opening up little by little? And soon, before you know it, you’ll have a relationship.”

The boys nodded.

“Yonji are you ready… I thought those snacks were for the month!”

Yonji suddenly looked sheepish. “It’s my first sleepover.”

Mrs Brighthouse’s eyes narrowed. “This once I’ll allow it. Zip up and let’s go, you don’t want to be late.”

“Yes.”

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sanji bolted from the sofa to the door. He opened it and smiled shyly at Mrs Brighthouse and Yonji.

“Hello,” he said stepping aside so they could enter. “Welcome.”

“Hello Sanji,” Mrs Brighthouse said brightly. “Zeff.”

“Agatha.”

“I still can’t believe you know each other.” Yonji said already taking his shoes off. “Oh wow you really cooked!”

Sanji blushed. “Yes, it’s my best recipe.”

“Aw, I’m touched!”

“Well, I’ve safely delivered him. So…”

“You’re not staying?” Sanji interrupted stepping towards her and taking her hand.

“Oh,” Mrs Brighthouse said, her face feeling warm. “I… I left the boys alone so I have to go back. Next time though, we’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Oh,” Sanji said patting her hand and then letting it go.

Zeff chuckled, “Sanji has mastered the wounded kitten look.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sanji said.

Yonji scoffed from the sofa, “Yeah right.”

“You’re not going to say bye?” Mrs Brighthouse asked.

“I’m comfortable.” Yonji said sinking in further.

Mrs Brighthouse pursed her lips a little so Yonji leaped up and gave her a big hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She patted his back smiling. “Behave and eat well, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that she left and that left Zeff with the brothers. Sanji and Yonji exchanged glances and then looked at Zeff.

He hadn’t seen them in the same room since the police station all those years ago and wow, Sanji and Yonji really looked alike. Although, they also looked different. Yonji was taller and bigger, even though he had Sanji’s face it gave him a different vibe. Plus the long green hair that he usually had in a pony tail or a bun was down cascading over his shoulders.

“Are we going to stare at each other all night?” Yonji asked. He turned to Sanji. “I hope you cooked meat and you’re not going to try to turn me to your vegetarian ways.”

“For the last time, I am not vegetarian!” Sanji exclaimed.

“Then why are you so skinny?”

“Just because I don’t have tree trunks for arms doesn’t mean I’m skinny!”

Yonji smirked. “You jealous?”

“This was a mistake, I’m going to call your mom back!”

Yonji burst out laughing.

Zeff smiled and made his way to the dining room. His laugh was different from Sanji’s but still so joyful.

“Quit your yapping and let’s eat,” he said.

“Yay!” Yonji cheered leaping over the sofa.

“Do you ever not bounce around!” Sanji exclaimed.

“No,” Yonji sang and then he froze. He let out the biggest gasp that had Zeff and Sanji worrying about his health. “You have a cat!”

* * *

They’d finished dinner and were on their third film. Currently Yonji was sitting on the floor cross legged and Tako was in his lap, sleeping as he stroked him.

At first Tako had been surprised and scared of Yonji’s enthusiasm but like Luffy, Yonji had a way with animals. Soon, he came out of hiding and let Yonji pet him.

“Sanji, where are you?”

Sanji came back a minute later holding a comb and bobbles.

“What are you planning?”

“I’m going to braid your hair.”

“Why?”

“I want to learn.”

“Again, why?”

“Why not?”

Yonji shrugged and turned back to the TV. “Go on then.”

Sanji grinned and moved behind Yonji and began doing his hair.

“So, as I was saying Niji has a terrible attitude but he’s really nice. He always protects me and stands up for me and he’s really good at spotting bullshit.”

“So you get along with him the most?”

Yonji thought on that. “No, it’s pretty equal. I have more in common with Niji sure but Ichiji is kind. He’s very kind and always listens to me. He worries about your future and makes plans. Without him, we’d be dead on the street.”

“I’m glad you had each other.”

“I’m sorry we were so horrible to you otherwise you would have had us too.”

“It’s in the past Yonji and I’ve forgiven you.”

“Have you ever thought about therapy?”

“I don’t need it.”

“You went through more than us.”

“I also don’t believe that. I mean, the pressure he put you through and the psychological trauma… that’s not something small. You can’t measure and compare pain. You suffered and I suffered… I just… Zeff and Zoro and my friends, they helped me enough so I don’t need therapy.”

“Fair enough.”

They were silent for a while watching the movie as Sanji braided.

“Niji would like to be your friend,” Yonji said quietly. “Ichiji too.”

“Why doesn’t he talk to me?”

“He’s a brat and stupid.”

Sanji laughed, “Yonji!”

“He’s sort of shy.”

“Sort of?”

“His feelings, he’s not good at dealing with them and he has high walls. But he definitely wants to be your friend. He never stops talking about you at home.”

“Should I try harder to talk to him?”

Yonji shook his head.

“Ah! Don’t move!”

“Sorry!” Yonji exclaimed freezing. “Just, when he does work up the courage could you give him a chance?”

“Of course Yonji, like I said before, I want a relationship.”

“I’m glad we all got to meet.”

“Me too.”

“It’s a shame we can’t meet with Reiju too. If only we could contact her.”

“Oh, she sends me cards. We could always just send her one back.”

Yonji went quiet.

Sanji glanced down, “Yonji?”

“She sends you cards?”

“Yeah… she doesn’t send you anything?”

“No.”

“Well, you moved a lot so perha-”

“-She’s never sent us cards.”

Sanji went silent at the awkwardness.

“I guess she hates us.”

“No, it’s a misunderstanding! I’m sure of it.”

Tako looked up and noticed Yonji’s mood. He then sat up and nuzzled Yonji’s face.

Yonji smiled and nuzzled the cat back. “We’ve always wanted a cat. They’ll be so jealous when I tell them.”

“Oh dear.”

After five minutes Sanji was done and he leaned back to admire his work.

“Are you finished?”

“Yes. Sorry it took so long, it’s my first time.”

Yonji reached back and touched his hair. “It doesn’t feel like it’s your first time! Do you have a mirror?”

“Oh yes…” Sanji dashed off to get it. He came back and handed it to Yonji.

“This is good! This is really good! How are you so good at this?”

“I guess I’m good with my hands; cooking, gardening and now hair.”

“Wait, you garden?”

Sanji blushed looking away. “I know, lame right?”

“What do you mean? Do you grow vegetables?” Yonji asked tugging on Sanji’s arm.

“No, only tomatoes and bell peppers and herbs.”

“Only?” Yonji repeated. “Stop down playing it!”

Sanji’s face turned a deeper red and couldn’t help returning Yonji’s smile. “What about you? What are you good at?”

Yonji shrugged, “Nothing really. I get average grades… I don’t have hobbies…”

“You used to love sport.”

Yonji looked away. “I haven’t played since we left that house.”

“Not even with your brothers?”

“They hate it too. Every time we get on the field… it’s just stressful. We got into trouble so much at school because we refused to do P.E.”

“Even at Grand Line?”

“Our therapist worked with us on it so we can at least do P.E. but… I hate it. I can’t get Judge’s voice out of my head. ‘You have to be the best’ ‘You have to practise every day’… he only loved me when I kicked a ball well…” Yonji sighed.

“Then why do you weight lift?”

Suddenly Yonji brightened. “Ichiji brought me weights for my birthday! The sperm donor never got a chance to ruin that for me.”

Sanji smiled softly, hugged Yonji briefly and stood up. That was the first time Sanji initiated a non-wrestling hug, Yonji thought. “Shall I get more snacks?”

“Oh,” Yonji reached into his duffle bag. “I have more.”

Tako and Sanji peeked into the bag.

“Are you Mary Poppins?” Sanji asked and Yonji laughed.

* * *

The next day Mrs Brighthouse returned with Ichiji and Niji. “Hello,” Zeff said when he opened the door. “Come on in!”

They did. Ichiji and Niji hesitantly looked around as they took their shoes off.

“They had fun.” Mrs Brighthouse noted.

There were crisp packets everywhere, two empty glasses and an empty pizza box.

Zeff rolled his eyes. “I would be mad if I didn’t know Sanji will clean it all up. He must have been tired to leave it.” He paused then he turned and bellowed, “Boys, breakfast!”

Ichiji and Niji jumped at his voice.

“Sorry, Sanji’s room is on the third floor so I have to shout.”

The two boys nodded.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll just set the table.” Zeff said gesturing to the sofa.

“I’ll help you,” Mrs Brighthouse said.

A couple of minutes later Sanji and Yonji emerged looking very dishevelled but their brothers barely noticed that for in Yonji’s arms was Tako.

“You have a cat?” Ichiji gasped softly.

They quickly rushed to Yonji so they could say hi.

“His name is Takoyaki,” Yonji said, as if it was his cat. “Tako for short.”

Niji smirked, “You really named him Takoyaki?” He said still gazing at Tako.

“Yes, because of his colour.” Sanji answered.

“Ah, because octopuses squirt black ink!” Ichiji surmised.

Sanji beamed proud, “Yes!”

“With that logic you could have named him Calamari, because don’t squids do that too?” Niji asked looking at Ichiji.

Sanji moved into Niji’s line of sight. “Yes, that was my second choice.”

Niji blushed and looked away.

“We’re ready for you,” Mrs Brighthouse said. “Come and eat!”

“Put Tako down,” Zeff ordered.

Yonji let go of Tako so the cat could have his own breakfast.

They all sat around the table and had a pleasant, slightly awkward breakfast together. Then Yonji went to get ready to leave and Mrs Brighthouse helped Zeff tidy up as Sanji tidied up the living room.

“Sanji,” Niji said as he came to help with Ichiji. “I do like you. I know I haven’t said much to you but it’s hard you know.”

Sanji looked up. “I know. It’s hard for me too.”

“Perhaps next time we can join you for a sleepover,” Ichiji suggested.

“I’d like that. I’d also like it if you talked to me more at school. I honestly don’t bite.”

“He does swear a lot though,” Zeff interjected.

“Dad!”

“It’s ok sir, we know.” Ichiji said sagely.

“Oh whatever, it’s not like you don’t-” Niji threw a stray biscuit at Sanji’s face. “Hey!”

“Oh sorry, it slipped out of my hand.” Niji said laughing nervously. “Is Yonji ready?”

Zeff smirked and walked away so he could bellow for Yonji.

Ichiji and Niji turned back to Sanji to find him smirking at them like the Cheshire cat.

“She doesn’t know we swear,” Niji whispered urgently.

Sanji laughed. “I wondered why Yonji was so PG last night.” He then proceeded to cackle.

Niji nudged him, “It’s not that funny.” He couldn’t help a smile slipping through though.

Ichiji laughed behind his hand.

“What’s going on?” Yonji asked when he found them.

“Nothing,” they said innocently.

“Ok,” Mrs Brighthouse said grabbing Yonji’s much lighter duffle bag. “Let’s go.”

“Bye,” Yonji cooed.

“We’ll see you again soon ok,” Niji cooed.

“You be a good boy till we meet again,” Ichiji cooed tickling Tako’s chin.

“Wow, that’s ok. I don’t need a bye.” Sanji muttered.

“Bye Sanji,” the brother said waving brightly and then going to put their shoes on.

Sanji gasped outraged.

“We’re joking!” Yonji said bounding over to give him a hug. After they separated Ichiji and Niji still looked unsure so Sanji went over to them and gave them one armed hugs.

“Bye,” they said and then they were gone.

“That went well.” Zeff said.

Sanji nodded, still staring at the closed door.

“How do you feel?” Zeff asked walking over to put an arm around Sanji.

“I feel… happy but kind of…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Suddenly the house feels quiet.”

Zeff knew that feeling. He felt that the first day Sanji went to school and he was home alone. It was a strange kind of loneliness. One he hadn’t seen coming.

“Shall we work on the garden together today?” Zeff asked.

Sanji brightened, “Oh yes, I was thinking of planting chillies what do you think?”

“That’s a great idea.”

So they spent the day in their green house. Then at night in Sanji’s room Sanji decided it was time he wrote a letter to Reiju. She deserved a reply after all the cards she’d sent him over the years, he thought.

He hoped it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the whole family are cat people... it makes sense


End file.
